Dragonball Ascension
by Kyzer Azure
Summary: Set in Universe 8, a world much similiar to Universe 7 but with differing persona and warriors. Join Kyzer, Marcous, Zara and Trinity in their endeavours to save the world from monstrosities like no other. (With special guests from Universe 7)
1. The Xero Arc

_This story takes place in Universe 8. A Universe much in the same manner as Universe 7 of which houses the Legendary Saiyan warrior Son Goku and the Saiyan Prince Vegeta. This universe will soon be under threat by some of the mightiest beings in existence and four warriors along with a couple of aids will embark in the journey of a lifetime. Welcome to Universe 8. Welcome to._

 **Dragonball Ascension**

 **Arc 1: Xero the Super Tuffle**

 **Prologue**

To start our story off, we must first get into depth as to how this all plays out. Age 759 on a small blue planet known as Earth, two foreign groups of people ascend upon the planet and proceed to claim it as their own. These two warriors are known as the Saiyans and the Tuffles. These two space invaders succeed in contouring the planet and with it enslave the humans with it. But over the course of time the rule over the planet becomes more of the two races running the show and the humans having to go about their normal days knowing so.

But tension soon began to take hold upon the two races as their differing opinions and thoughts on the humans began to surface. The Saiyans wanted to train the humans up, seeing their potential within the traits of martial arts and turn them into great warriors that could help them in their bid to control more planets under the Kings rule. The Tuffles however did not see this as to their technological nature they saw humans as the ideal tools needed to create weapons and armaments capable of making them stronger to prevent their demise.

As a result the Saiyans and the Tuffles began to fight over the humans and eventually war broke out between the two races. The humans went into hiding for what seemed to be an eternity before a victor was determined. That victor being the Saiyans and with it forced the Tuffles to abandon the planet and seek refuge elsewhere. Bent on revenge and the desire to see the Saiyans pay for their actions the Tuffles began work on a new project; one that would destroy the foundations of Science and Brutality, a project that would be unsurpassable by any force on the Earth.

The project was known as the "Super Tuffle Project" a project of which was donned by taking genetic material from a single Saiyan Elite and infused it into a Tuffle of which was more warrior based than scientific. The results were remarkable with only a few minor altercations here and there. Since of course the project was a smooth success from the very beginning the subject was given the name Xero; an anagram to the number "Zero", Xero was given his mission of which was to eradicate the Saiyans and any human that dared to protect the opposing side.

The project however did take some time to complete, allowing for the Saiyans and Humans to bond more into an act of interspecies romance/marriage and so on. But when Xero descended upon the earth all things began to change. The defenses of the planet was no match for the might of the Super Tuffle and with it all of the Saiyan's greatest forces and even the Prince of Saiyans fell to Xero's hands. Within time; Xero had established a dominance over the earth, and brought the earths inhabitants to it's knees.

But this is not how the story ends, but merely how it all begins. So, let's see how it all progresses.

 **Chapter One: The Z-Force**

It has been nearly ten years since the invasion of the Saiyans and the Tuffles and Seven years since Xero the Super Tuffle descended upon the earth and began his conquest of the human planet. Things had started to simmer down, and people began to go about their daily lives as though the Super Tuffle hadn't existed. Most of the damaged cities he brought down were being reconstructed and it was like Xero had vanished from the face of the earth, literally. The story caps off in West City one of the biggest cities yet to be touched by the Super Tuffle and we spot a hover vehicle speeding its way through a busy intersection, the male behind the wheel with a cell phone in his hand, speaking to someone on the other end.

"I have to tell you sweetheart, this new hover car that I just got is one of a kind, twin injectors, five speed automatic and jet propulsion systems that make this baby run at 500 miles to the gallon. I'll come by the house and pick you up so we can go for a spin." The male explained while navigating himself around the city like the roads were carved into his mind. Though as he neared a bend in the road and navigated through it, he found himself about to careen into a single person; who seemed to be just standing in the middle of the road for no reason.

The male behind the wheel freaked out and swerved the hover car into the nearest place he could, that being a stationary utility vehicle of which both collided and dealt damage to both vehicles. The male, unharmed though sporting a light gash to his forehead grunted in discomfort as he slowly brought himself to his senses and then grabbed the phone that had fallen at his feet and grunted. "Excuse for a second darling... I'm going to give someone a piece of my mind..." The male explained, placing the phone at his side before clambering out of his vehicle and stormed up towards the male.

"Look here pal, what you just pulled on me was stupid and dangerous! More or so to the point, that hover car you just made me crash cost me a heck of a lot of Zeni and you're going to have to repay me every cent for the damages you have inflicted upon it!" The male explained in a very annoyed tone. The other male in question didn't utter a word, and just continued to stare off into space. "Are you listening to me!? Do you have any idea what damages you have caused!? The least you could do is apologize!" The male screamed, now becoming infuriated by the others lack of moral fiber. Still the male in question stared off into space ahead of him, ignoring the now enraged male.

"Oh that does it! If you're not going to answer me or even acknowledge me! Then so be it!" the male roared, as he lunged forward and in one swift motion, dealt a harsh blow to the others cheek bone, or so he thought. The male in question continued to stare off into space, the skin of his cheek pushed forward, squashing his face some. His eyes would turn suddenly to acknowledge his attacker and then spoke. "Quite a daring move for someone who has no idea who he just attacked. Question for you my soon to be dead friend, do you know who I am?" The male asked the other.

"I don't give a damn who you are! All I want is compensation for the damages you inflicted onto my cruiser!" The other shouted, before grunting. "Besides, should I know you?" He asked. "Well I don't know, check that TV store and find out." The male in question asked. The other grunted and turned his attention to the TV where the news was about to start. "Good evening and welcome to the ZTN News. I am Takashi Sakomi with breaking news story! The Super Tuffle has laid waste to Bridge Town this morning, killing many to all of the inhabitants in its wake. We believe in many reports that he looked to have been moving towards West City. But we have finally attained footage of the man in question. Roll the clip." Takashi spoke out, as the footage of the Super Tuffle (Though highly pixilated due to the attack in progress) walking through the remains of the town he demolished. He then drew his attention to the camera and smirked before the camera went offline.

At this point the male had got a glimpse of the Super Tuffle and then looked to the male he attacked. The two looked very alike and this brought fear to the males presence as his hand loosely dropped to his side and his being seemed to cower back in terror. "Well, I guess the cats out of the bag isn't it?" Xero said with a smirk on his face, drawing his palm out to face his attacker. "But for you, I'm afraid it's too little...too late." With that said, Xero drew energy into the palm of his hand and launched it at the other male. It was easy enough to say that the attacked male was vaporized in the attack and with it the energy ball flew into the nearest building and erupted in a ball of flames and shattered glass from said demolished building.

At this point the person on the phone, made to wait for the male to come back began to wonder where the other was. "Dad? Are you back yet? Dad? Hello? Well I have to get ready for my night shift at work okay? I love you." The person said before hanging up. At this point the civilians of West City began to scream and panic as flames began to scatter around the area of destruction, leaving heat waves to flare throughout. "That's him! That's Xero the Super Tuffle! The one that has caused so much grief to the Earth! Somebody stop him!" One of the civilians screamed. "Are you kidding!? He's killed everyone on this planet that dared to oppose him! What could we do!?" shouted another.

"Yes, what could you do to stop me? All your Saiyan comrades have perished, as well as your greatest Martial Artists. I could have this planet done away with if I wanted to. But orders are orders alas... either way you should feel honored to be dealt mercy by my hands. Now come! bow down to the Mighty Xero and the Tuffles!" Xero commanded, the building behind him exploding into more parts as the flames started to hit gas lines. At this point the other person that was talking to the now dead male was getting herself ready for her job. "Where could Dad be? More or less I wonder what all those sounds were in the background after he put me on hold." The girl said to herself, slipping her shoe on and tying the laces.

"This is ZTN News with breaking news! West City has indeed been the Super Tuffles next line of attack! The attack begun when a single civilian attacked the Super Tuffle after the latter caused a crash in which the former was a part of. The male in question of the attack is now likely dead from the Super Tuffles attack." Takashi spoke through the TV, making the girl in question blink and then think back to the phone call. The sounds of a car accident, her father putting her on hold, then the explosions and screaming. "N-No!" The girl squeaked as she grabbed her coat and ran out the door towards the scene of the accident.

At this point we move to the outskirts of West City, where a single male is seemingly flying towards West City, voices being transmitted from a device on his watch that looked to be patched into the ZTN News station. "The Super Tuffle has made claims to make the Humans bow down in the name of the Tuffles, and looks to be ready to make another attack... but what's this? I'm getting word that the Militia are on their way and in massive numbers! As great as the Super Tuffle is! I'm sure he's no match for the might of the West City Militia!" Takashi spoke out. The male in flight grunted as he removed the headpiece from his ear and threw it away from his flight path, and looked ahead.

"This is madness... I have to stop him before he does anymore damage!" The male spoke out as he powered up his aura and flew to West City in a quicker pace than before. Back to West City and we see that the Militia has arrived on the scene and wasted no time in dealing barrage after barrage of cannon fire towards the Super Tuffle, and concealed him in a plume of smoke. "Alright men! Cease fire! We got him!" Shouted the Commander and Chief of the Militia, watching the fire coming to a halt and a ball of smoke was all to be seen from where Xero was attacked.

The Commander and Chief could only laugh in what was thought to be success over the being that brought devastation to the Earth. "This is justice... the thing that killed my wife and daughter is gone... at last I can say that I have avenged them... W-WHAT!?" He shouted as he watched the smoke wither away and with it Xero was seen, unharmed and unmoved by the onslaught. "Well that was disappointing, but what can I say? Human arms are nothing compared to Tuffles... guess I best deal to this trash as well." Xero mused, powering up his aura and began to draw energy. "Alright men! Open fire once again! Do NOT let him finish his offense!" Shouted the Commander and Chief, watching as the barrage of canon fire resumed.

At this point the girl from before was making her way to the scene of the accident and with it could only hope and pray her father was not dead. She made it to the scene, and quickly saw something of her fathers and ran towards it, problem was it was very close to the attacks being sent through. At the same time the boy in flight had made it to the battleground himself and could only hover there and watch in vain as Xero began to move through the smoke of the attacks, their weapons only reflecting off his aura of which had turned into a sphere of energy, a shield of some sorts.

"They're just wasting their energy! What idiots!" The male in the sky shouted, his eye then catching sight of the girl that ran towards the object grabbing the item in question and opening it. It was a blood stained locket that when opened showed a picture of the girl as a child and the other man holding her. "N-No! D-Daddy!" The girl said in shock and in distraught. "What the heck is that girl doing down there!? This isn't the best place or time to be looking at Jewelry!" the boy in hover mode thought to himself as his eyes then returned to Xero of whom seemed to be hunching into himself, collecting more energy than before.

"Oh man..." The boy muttered, glaring down to the girl of whom was crying while holding the locket tight to her. "Now you perish..." Xero muttered, before gathering the last of the energy he needed, then threw his body outwards and released the energy in a massive wave of power. The Militia continued to fire towards the Super Tuffle only to be vaporized in the explosion. The girl in question stopped crying to watch her impending death coming towards her, had it not been for the boy in the sky that flew down and crouched over her like a shield and took the brunt of the attack. The explosion spanned the entire city and within moments, West City was gone... reduced to a smoldering crater with leftover buildings and a few corpses that managed to survive the explosion but were killed by the shockwaves.

"Well that was fun, now onto the next city..." Xero mused, before clutching his chest for a moment with a light wince to follow. "Or perhaps I need some time to regather my energy and have a little rest... even people like myself need a good rest." Xero muttered with a grin, as he powered up his aura and took flight to his headquarters for some R&R. Back within the rubble of West City, some of the rubble began to move and grunt, with one last loud grunt and a heave of energy, the rocks were moved and from it the boy from before emerged gasping for air.

"Darn that monster!" The boy exclaimed, as he looked to the girl. "Hey are you alri-?" He cut himself off when he saw the girl crying and looking at the locket in her hand. "I-It's not fair! D-Daddy! Why did you leave me!?" She screamed. The boy sighed and opted to wait for the girl to calm down, of which by that time the sun began to lower and dusk began to set in. The girl began to calm down and looked to the boy; of whom was sitting on a rock watching the sun set. "Y-You didn't have to stay here with me... I'm okay... I promise." She muttered, while wiping the tears away from her eyes. The boy looked to her and then sighed, looking ahead again.

"I know what it's like girl... to lose someone you love. That monster took my parents life away from me as well... left me all alone. But I swear to this day that I will take his life and avenge my parents!" The boy explained. "So... you too know what it's like? My Dad... was all I had left." The girl muttered again, looking to the locket and clutching it tight. "Yeah, maybe I can fight and die... join my parents, whatever the case I won't let him take another family away... those kids need them to prosper!" The boy exclaimed. "You don't have to do it alone you know... I may not look like much... but I am half Saiyan." She told the boy, of whom turned and looked to her in shock.

"You're half Saiyan too!?" The boy asked. "Yeah, my mother was a Saiyan and my father was a human... are you the same?" The girl asked, the male responding with a light nod. "My Dad was a Saiyan and my mother was human... But that's besides the point, joining me on this quest is a suicide mission." The boy explained. "Maybe so, but I owe it to Dad to avenge his life, and as well as that you did save mine too... so I owe you. If it means dying to protect the earth from certain doom, then it's the least I can do for you saving my life." The girl explained, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"I doubt I'd be able to change your mind anyway. Fine, I could use all the help I could get." The boy muttered, as he turned and extended his hand towards the girl. "I'm Kyzer by the way, Kyzer Azure." Kyzer told her, the girl smiling and taking his hand with a light pink tinge to her cheek bones. "Nice to meet you Kyzer. My name is Trinity Takawari." Trinity responded, the moment soon becoming awkward when Kyzer's stomach began to growl, earning a blush of shame from the male. "Are you hungry Kyzer?" Trinity asked with a giggle afterwards. "Uh, yeah... I haven't eaten very much in the last few days." Kyzer responded.

"Well that's no good, you have to eat to stay strong! Tell you what, how bout you come back to my place and I will fix you up something to eat." Trinity told him. "Sure, thank you." Kyzer responded, and with it both took flight back to Trinity's home of which was about ten kilometers shy of the crater that Xero turned West City into, it was a small house but enough to house two people at the time. Kyzer sat at the dinner table and waited as Trinity prepared dinner for him, within ten minutes she was back with a fried pork and rice style meal.

"Here you go, compliments of me for saving my life earlier. Enjoy." Trinity told the boy, who snapped his chopsticks open and then slapped his hands together. "Itadakimasu!" Kyzer exclaimed, before laying waste to his meal. "Wow! This is really good!" Kyzer spoke out between mouthfuls of food, scraping it into his mouth like it was going to run away. "Man you're a really good cook!" he added. "Thanks, My father taught me how to prepare basic meals, but I started a job a few months back and because of it, I've been able to improve myself... it was essential if I ended up alone... like now." Trinity explained, while Kyzer finished his meal and looked over at a picture of her mother.

"So I take it the Super Tuffle took your mothers life as well?" Kyzer asked. "No, my mother died of a rare blood disease right after my birth. I never got to meet her and it makes me sad knowing that. But Dad told me she died with a smile on her face, of which makes me smile too... because I know she died happy, knowing I'd be alive and healthy and that Dad would take great care of me, and he did!" Trinity explained. "Lucky for you, I had parents that were hard on me all the time. My father in particular. We always came to blows because of it. I wanted to peruse a motor racing career, while he wanted me to become a warrior like himself. One day it came to sheep's stations and with it I left my township to cool off... when I got back however... my town and parents were gone." Kyzer explained.

"I'm sure they loved you, no matter what choice you made Kyzer... it's a parent's job to be proud of their child, even if they don't do as they want them to. So I'm sure your Dad wood be proud of the man you are now." Trinity explained. Kyzer grinned in response to this, but then turned his attention to the nearby radio that began to play back the Evening news station. "This is ZTN Evening News with breaking news story! The Super Tuffle is attacking Ginger Town at this present moment and with it has cut off the interbridge motorway section! That's the only means of escape for the innocent bystanders! I repeat! Ginger Town is under attack!"

"He doesn't know when to quit does he..." Kyzer grunted, as he got up and put the dirty dishes into the sink and washed them before moving to Trinity. "Alright, let's go." He told her. "Right!" Trinity responded, and with it both warriors took off towards Ginger Town. During the flight, Kyzer seemed to have made a call to someone on his watch and then drew his attention to Trinity and the locket around her neck. "I was meaning to ask earlier, what's with the locket around your neck?" Kyzer asked. "You mean this one?" Trinity asked, grabbing it to show Kyzer in flight. "Must have been pretty important for you to go straight into the wasps nest, was it your fathers?" Kyzer asked.

"Yeah, I got it for him for his birthday, I knew it was his because of the etchings I got put onto it for him." Trinity explained, frowning while she put it into her top. "I just don't understand why my father would have confronted the Super Tuffle, when he himself told me never to... why would he have done something so reckless?" Trinity asked, Kyzer looking ahead in thought. "He must have had something happen to him and it made him lose rational thought and attacked the Super Tuffle without realizing who he was." Kyzer responded.

"Now that you mention that, he did say he was going to teach someone a lesson after he crashed his cruiser. You don't think the Super Tuffle caused that to begin with?" Trinity asked, on the verge of tears again. "Wouldn't surprise me, he'd do anything to get a kick out of humanity." Kyzer responded, as he looked at his watch and began to fiddle with it. "We have to stop him at any costs!" Trinity shouted in anger. "We will, don't worry about that. First we need to meet someone I was just in contact with." Kyzer explained.

"Oh, so that's why you were talking into your watch a moment ago!" Trinity exclaimed, Kyzer showing her the watch in question. "It's a wrist communicator. My Dad was an engineer for the Saiyans, he created this for me for my tenth birthday and when he died his will gave me instructions as to creating them later down the road. I'll make you one when we can find the time and parts to do so." Kyzer told her, earning a smile and blush from the girl. "Okay! Sounds good!" Trinity exclaimed, as both fighters powered up their auras and took off towards Ginger town at an accelerated pace.

We now move our attention to Ginger town, where Xero hovered over the township, a look of confusion reigning on his face as he watched the humans do their daily routines like nothing was going on. "It sickens me to think that my superiors want these humans to do their bidding... what could they possibly gain from using these weak cowards? It's not like any of them, or the Saiyans stood a chance against me... well... at least no one other than Baston at least." Xero thought to himself, as he slowly moved his arm out and then extended his palm to a nearby building.

"I know what my superiors told me... but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun." Xero said with a smirk on his face. He gathered a ball of Ki into his palm and launched it into the building in question and set it off in a ball of fire. Screams began to billow through the township, as Xero moved his palm to different locations and fired Ki blasts into each direction he aimed at. An elderly man who didn't seem to be able to see, or hear the events taking place was oblivious to a bakery sign about to fall on top of him. It wasn't until a girl swooped down and grabbed the elderly male, saving him from certain death. "Are you alright sir?" The female asked, as the male seemed unphased by it all.

"Yes, thank you, young lady. Who'd have thought all the fuel dispensers went off at the same time? What a strange world we live in huh..." The elderly male stated, as he hobbled off, rambling things about the old days. The female snarled and glared up into the sky, watching Xero fire Ki blast after Ki blast into the surrounding areas. "That was no fuel explosion... those are energy blasts... he's up there. The Super Tuffle... the reason for which I live for... you took my parents away, now I'll take you away." The girl thought to herself.

Xero would halt on the Ki blasts once the screams started to vanish away and sighed, watching the fires blaze through the burning buildings and grasslands. "This has become rather boring now... I really wish I had been a bit more merciful on some of the more powerful warriors... at least then I'd have something to do, rather than torment humans..." Xero grunted, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists before arching back and screamed out. "IS THERE NO ONE ON THIS GOD DAMNED PLANET THAT CAN ACTUALLY POSE A THREAT TO ME?!"

At this point the girl from before smirked and muttered out. "Oh don't you worry. I'll give you something to be threatened about." with that said she took her fighting stance and was about to yell out. "GET READY SUPER TUFF-!" Was yelled out, before a hand moved out from the shadows of a building behind her and grabbed her around the mouth, pulling her into the building. "Huh!? What was that!?" Xero shouted as he looked around frantically for the source of the sound. The girl who was grabbed thrashed around for a bit, and then glared back at the one who grabbed her, of which held her mouth and used his free hand to make the quiet gesture. "We don't want him to find us here." The male told her.

"That was strange... I could have sworn I heard... tch, not like it mattered anyway. I guess I am done here... might as well do some... 'Landscaping'" Xero mused, raising both hands into the sky and with it created a ball of energy into the centre of them. He then threw the energy ball down to the town and watched it disappear in a ball of energy and flames. When the dust cleared all that remained were broken down buildings and sand. "Now that's better... it's so fun doing things my way every once in a while." Xero explained, grunting as he pressed a button behind his ear. "Yeah, what is it?" Xero asked. "Xero, return to the ship for briefing." Said a voice from within the device behind his ear. "Yeah, whatever." Xero responded, firing a Ki blast into the air and with it was beamed back to the Tuffle Headquarters of which was situated outside of Earth's Atmosphere.

Meanwhile within a buried pile of rubble in the remains of Ginger Town, a small ball of energy emitted from said rubble and within moments it erupted, showing the boy and girl safe from harm. The girl grabbed the boys hand away from her mouth and stepped back, glaring at him. "What the hell is your deal!? That was my biggest chance to get the Super Tuffle and you had to intervene!" She shouted at him. "You would have died, sorry to be the bearer of bad news... I was just saving you the humiliation of knowing that first hand when he dealt the finishing blow... you can thank me later." The male told the girl, of which seemed to anger her further.

"'Thank you'!? That thing has killed my family, and you expect me to let him get away after that!?" She roared at him, making the male growl a bit himself. "You think yourself the only one affected by the Super Tuffles attacks? WAKE UP! There are millions of people that have lost their families as well! But they know better than to try and fight and die in the process!" The male scowled, making the girl step back and look to the ground. "Darn it, what else am I suppose to do? Stand around while he kills more people?" She asked. "We can't just go up front and attack him head on. We'd be no better than those who thought they could take on the Super Tuffle. We need to come up with a plan and think about this logically." The male explained.

"'We?' you want my help? After I yelled at you and such?" The girl asked in surprise to what the male said. "One way or another, we both share the same ideals. We both want to see the Super Tuffle pay for his crimes, but we just need to wait here. A friend of mine said he was going to meet us here." The male said, as he then looked up and grinned. "Ah, speak of the devil! Hey! Kyzer! Down here!" The male shouted out. Kyzer looked down and saw the person below and smiled. "Good! He's still alive! Hey!" Kyzer exclaimed, as he and Trinity set down before the two others.

"About time you got here, I was beginning to think you'd never find me." The male told Kyzer of whom laughed a tad. "Let's just say we had to deal with a few issues along the way." Kyzer responded, before looking around at the carnage around them. "Looks like the Super Tuffle had some fun around here." Kyzer muttered. "Yeah, but he's gone now. I think he went back to his base or something, which should give us time to prepare for his next attack." The male explained, as he then blinked and pointed at Trinity. "Oh by the way, is that your girlfriend or something?" The man asked, making Trinity turn bright pink. "Huh? Oh no, it's nothing like that. Her name is Trinity Takawari, her father was just recently killed by the Super Tuffle and she wants to help us take him down." Kyzer explained.

"I see, well nice to meet you Trinity. My name is Marcous Satoshi, the only person on the Earth that can put up with that lug nut over there." Marcous told her, making Kyzer roll his eyes. "Very funny Marcous..." Kyzer grunted sarcastically. "It's nice to meet you Marcous." Trinity muttered, her shy side coming forward to them. "Hey! Did you forget about me!?" Shouted the other girl, of whom Marcous turned to look at and blinked. "Oh sorry, guess I did." He replied, making the girls eyes widen in shock. "Jerk!" She scoffed before introducing herself. "My name is Zara Minai, I would have stopped the Super Tuffle if this idiot hadn't stopped me first." Zara explained, earning a blush from Kyzer.

"Wow, she's pretty..." Kyzer thought to himself, losing himself in his own thoughts. "It's as I said Zara, we need to work together on this and find out the Super Tuffle's weaknesses and exploit them. What do you think Kyzer?" Marcous asked, turning to the zoned out Halfling. "Kyzer? Hello? Earth to Kyzer!?" Marcous continued, making Kyzer snap out of his trance. "Oh! Well I guess we should first find a base of operations so we can set up plans of attack... but it needs to be somewhere away from inhabitants and from the Super Tuffle's sights." Kyzer explained. "Good idea, we don't want him to attack us near our base of operations. Alright, let's start finding a place." Marcous explained, as he, Kyzer and Trinity flew off. "Fine..." Zara muttered before powering up her aura and following the other three.

Meanwhile at the Tuffle's space station outside the Earth's atmosphere, Xero had finally arrived onboard and went straight to the grand council room where the Tuffle Elders sat before him on high raised stands to establish their position as top of the order. "Xero, we have seen some rather disturbing images coming from the Earth... Destruction, Chaos... While we are grateful to you for eradicating the Saiyan and human resistances on the Planet, we did not ask of you to continue attacking innocent bystanders. We ordered you to make them serve us, and do our biddings." Said the first councilmen. "With all due respect sir, I don't see why we need those pathetic weaklings for. What good could come from them?" Xero asked.

"It's quite simple Xero. It's their knowledge of technology. Look at their machinery, their creative ingenuity. They have the potential that makes them the most technological beings in the universe, second only to us of course. We need that kind of mindset to help us create armaments and weapons that will make us the most feared beings in the Galaxy." The second councilmen explained. "Why do we need all of that? I'm the most powerful being on the Earth and the Galaxy." Xero protested. "This is true Xero, you are indeed one of our greatest pieces of work. You are a cultivation of Saiyan and Tuffle DNA, packed into a body that knows no boundaries. But alas, we want to be able to use our weapons to bring power to our race without the need of brutality like the Saiyans, so for this we want to show the Humans we can be humane and rational." The first councilman explained again.

"I still don't see why we have to do all of this! But whatever, I'll keep my killing to a minimum! But it's so damn boring down there! I deserve a bit of fun every once in a while!" Xero explained in an annoyed manner. "Maybe someone would come, you will never know." The first councilman explained. "I doubt it... few have come close to rivaling my power in the past, but even then that's a massive understatement on my part." Xero told them. "You are our work of art, I'd hate to find someone capable of bringing you down Xero, for now go back to Earth. We will instruct you what to do afterwards." The second councilman told him.

"Understood..." Xero muttered.

 **Chapter Two: Learning of the Super Tuffle**

Kyzer, Marcous, Zara and Trinity were making their way through the forests of the 435 District close to that of Mount Paozu, searching for a place that they could call their base of operations in order to keep themselves away from the clutches of the Super Tuffle; Xero. "Whatever we find, we need to make sure it's going to accommodate ourselves and keep out of sight from the Super Tuffle." Kyzer explained, flying lower than the other three. "Agreed... but why are you flying so low?" Marcous asked, making the other look up. "I've always been told that flying low is a great key to masking ones energy presence... that and it's more likely to uncover places that might be hidden by tree's and such." Kyzer responded.

"Whatever we find, let's find it fast and get a move on towards taking down the Super Tuffle." Zara muttered, making Kyzer look over at her and blush again. "She has such a way with words." Kyzer thought to himself, as he drew himself close to a nearby tree. "Kyzer! Watch out!" Trinity shouted, making Kyzer turn forward and then freak out. But it was too late, the Halfling crashed into the tree and fell to the floor, spiraling eyes and stars floating around his head. "Oh my god! Kyzer are you okay!?" Trinity asked in panic, as she and the other two landed at his side.

"Ow... yeah, I'm fine." Kyzer grumbled, rubbing his forehead in discomfort. It was there that his attention then shifted towards a nearby area to which he pointed to and smiled. "Hey, what's that over there?" He asked, earning the attention of the other three of whom with Kyzer, approached the area and examined it. "It looks like a cave, but it has doors... the doors look like they could hold out a hurricane, but not so much of an attack of energy... but it's in a real remote area, so it would be strange for the Super Tuffle to be out this far." Marcous explained, as Kyzer walked over to the doors and forced them open. "Not even locked, that's a bit suspicious." Kyzer muttered.

"Yeah...stay sharp everyone." Marcous told the group, leading them in one by one. They would find themselves walking through darkness, navigating their way through by what little they could see. "It's so dark I can't see anything." Trinity muttered silently. "Yeah, hold on." Kyzer responded, before raising his palm up and generated a small ball of Ki of which served it's purpose in illuminating the area around them. "Great idea Kyzer." Marcous exclaimed, before doing so himself, as did the other two. "Whoa...what is this place?" Kyzer asked as he looked around, seeing cavern after cavern within the cave itself. "I'm not sure, but whatever this place is... it looks to have been abandoned some time ago." Marcous responded.

"We should search for clues." He added, earning nods by the other three warriors. They began to explore the caverns within the cave and within a half hour returned to their meeting point. "Anything?" Marcous asked. "I found this book a little way into the first set of caverns, I wanted to find more but the caverns just go for miles in here." Trinity explained, handing the book over to Kyzer; of whom began to read it to himself and then blinked in surprise. "I, don't believe this." Kyzer muttered. "Believe what?" Marcous asked, being handed the book to read himself.

"This is unbelievable." Marcous responded, closing the book and handing it to Zara. "What could you be going on about anyway?" Zara asked, opening the book herself to read. "It appears this place was one of the many shelters that the humans created to get away from the war between the Saiyans and Tuffles some time ago. The book is actually a dairy from one of the humans that was confined here... they must have been here for months, maybe even years." Marcous replied to what Zara asked. "The war of the Saiyans and Tuffles... why did it even happen... why did they come here?" Zara asked.

"I have no idea... my parents never wanted to talk about it... so it must have been pretty bad." Kyzer explained, looking to the floor and clenching his fist. "While their war brought me to life... it also took my parents away as a result... I want to know how this all began." Kyzer added. "Yeah, let's go to the nearest city and ask anyone around if they know anything about this war." Marcous told them, earning nods by the two females. Moments later the four warriors found themselves flying towards Mokan City, close to the East City border. "Ask the older generation, the younger ones are less likely to know or probably won't be very willing to answer questions." Marcous explained, his eyes sharpening for a moment.

"What's wrong Marcous?" Kyzer asked looking to his friend. "No it's nothing... must have been my imagination." Marcous responded, as they all powered up their auras and kept flight. Meanwhile and most unfortunate for the four warriors, Xero was perched atop a rock face that overlooked Mokan City, looking at the humans doing their own thing. "Gifted in Technology and Martial Arts... I find both to be very stained words on these humans." Xero grunted, his eyes scanning each person one by one. "If I had my way with it, I would wipe every human out of existence and then turn my attention to someone from another planet with strength that might rival mine..." Xero grunted, getting to his feet and was about to leave.

This was halted when he suddenly detected four powers heading towards the city. "Well that's strange... four powers... four rather, big powers are coming this way." Xero muttered, turning his figure to watch the four people fly past him. "Tch, just kids...wait a second...!" Xero grunted into an exclamation as he looked at Kyzer and Marcous in particular. "That boy in the trench coat... his hair and eyes remind me of someone... and the other one... his Gi reminds me of another..." Xero thought to himself, as the image of the two warriors in question appeared in his mind.

"Perhaps it's just a coincidence... but perhaps they might be something worth checking out..." Xero mused again, as he got up and prepared himself for conflict. The four soon arrived in the central section of Mokan City and with it split up and began to ask questions towards the elder generation who might have been around during the war, but none of them seemed to be willing enough to talk about it. A half hour passed and the four returned to their starting point to get their points across. "I got nothing, everyone there seemed to be very hesitant to give me any answers." Kyzer explained, earning nods from the other three.

"Yeah, I was much the same, it seems like everyone is too scared to talk about the War or even the Super Tuffle." Marcous responded. "And for good reason, that war changed a lot of lives, if not better than worse." Said a voice from behind them, making them turn their heads to see an elderly man standing there, holding a cane and one arm behind his back. "A lot of families were torn apart by the war and it started some also in the process. But for many within these cities, you'll find a lot of war victims here than anything, so it's easy enough to expect no results here." The elder explained.

"Well surely you could tell us something then old man." Zara explained in a blunt manner. "Zara, that's rude." Marcous grunted, facing the elder. "Forgive her, she like the three of us are all victims to the Super Tuffles crusade." Marcous explained, Zara snorting and folding her arms in defiance to what Marcous said. "It's quite alright, son of Cloud." The elder responded, making Marcous's eyes widen. "Whoa, you know my father?" Marcous asked in shock. "But of course, I have fought your father multiple times in the World Martial Arts tournament. Yours as well, Son of Baston." The elder added.

"Just who are you?" Kyzer asked, narrowing his eyes. "Just an old martial artist looking to make a difference in this crusade of Xero's." The elder responded. "Xero? That's the Super Tuffle's name?" Trinity asked, Zara scoffing again. "Rather bland name for someone like him.". "Perhaps, but it's just a title for him, Project Xero, the Super Tuffle experiment." The elder replied. "Experiment? Xero isn't organic?" Kyzer asked. "Yes and No. His body itself is organic, but his genetic structure is a combination of Saiyan and Tuffle nature." The elder explained, sighing afterwards. "Alright look, you kids seem to be very eager to know about the War of the Saiyans and Tuffles, as well as Xero. I will tell you all you need to know. But afterwards, I want you to go to the 843 Region in the South East Island Archipelago." The elder told them.

"What's there?" Marcous asked. "Uzekio the Turtle Hermit, he can train you in the ways of the Turtle Style and make you stronger to boot." The elder told them. "Alright, we can do that. Tell us what you know Sir." Marcous replied. "Very well, it all began ten years ago. A time where the Earth was at true peace of mind. That peace was soon disrupted when two races of aliens descended upon the planet and were pretty quick into claiming the planet as their own. At this point people like myself and other Martial Artists were called upon to challenge their power but were easily beaten. I however went into hiding myself, knowing that my powers could be used later down the road to stopping these invaders... but alas my time never came as the planet became theirs and it wasn't that much longer after their own conflicts began to surface." The elder began to explain.

"The Saiyans seemed to value our ways of Martial Arts Tournaments and training measures and decided to use this to help them boost their forces and create stronger armies. Because of this, they treated our race much like their own. But the Tuffles seemed to be more enslaving to the Humans, treating them as merely tools for their own purposes of creating weapons and armaments that would make them a force to be reckoning with." The Elder added. "But their internal conflicts soon began external and the War of the Saiyans and Tuffles began. It looked like the Tuffles had the edge, but thanks to the Full Moon occurring the Saiyans were able to use their trump card of transformation into Giant Apes and won the war, sending the Tuffles on their way." The Elder continued.

"But the Saiyans efforts while keeping this planet safe from harm, would later serve to be their undoing also... one scientist of the Tuffles had managed to steal DNA from the Saiyan King and used it to combine Saiyan and Tuffle DNA into one genetic structure. That structure was then implanted into their strongest Tuffle and with it created Xero the Super Tuffle... the rest, well I guess you already know." The Elder finished up and then turned to walk off. "Just remember also where to go... He'll be expecting you." The Elder told them, leaving them to their own thoughts. "So our fathers were Martial Artists as well huh? That goes to show why we're good friend." Marcous said with a smile towards Kyzer, who grinned and nodded back.

"So, I was right all along... you two are the sons of Cloud and Baston huh?" Said a voice from above the four of them. The four looked up, going slightly blue in the face, as they saw it was none other than Xero hovering above them, a smirk etched onto his face. "This is not what I was hoping to have to deal with this soon..." Kyzer scowled as he took his stance quickly, as did the other three. "What a surprise. I was hoping to find someone capable of giving me a fight worthy of my power, and who better to test it out than the sons of the two warriors that actually gave me a hard time in the past." Xero mused, his aura exploding around his being, sending shockwaves crashing past the four of them.

"So what's the plan now smarty pants?" Zara asked bluntly towards Marcous, who snarled and shook the dust out of his hair. "I don't think we can escape this one... we'll have to defend ourselves until we find a way to get away from him." Marcous grunted, Zara smirking to this. "I can deal to him... just watch." Zara mused, powering up her own aura and dashed straight for Xero himself. "Zara are you crazy! We can't take him head on!" Marcous shouted, watching Zara throw a heavy punch towards the Super Tuffle, of whom just merely sidestepped her and grabbed her by her ponytail.

"Let me go you freak!" Zara shrieked as she tried to pry herself free from Xero's grasp. "Gladly." Xero mused, as he pulled her head back and slammed his knee into her gut. A mixture of blood and saliva spewed from Zara's mouth, as Xero readied another attack, throwing her head down once more via her ponytail and then used the momentum to slam his ankle down into her gut again and flung her to the floor making it erupt in a plume of smoke and scattering of debris. "Zara! You okay!?" Kyzer asked in fear of the situation. "I'm fine, but he's not!" Zara roared, powering up her aura again and launched herself towards Xero. Xero grinned as he threw his palm out and launched a Ki blast into her general direction.

The female Halfling growled as she evaded the attack, only to be struck in the face by Xero's fist. The Super Tuffle then resumed his previous move of grabbing her by her pony tail and began to lay into her with a frenzy of punches and kicks to her face and gut. By the end of the offense Zara dangled in Xero's grasp unconscious and bloodied. "You want her back? Here, catch." Xero mused, throwing Zara straight towards Trinity with a Ki blast straight after. Trinity gasped as she caught Zara in time to be struck by the Ki blast, sending them both into a nearby building and were caught in the explosion.

When the smoke cleared, both Zara and Trinity lay within the rubble out cold and covered in their own blood. "Are you two okay!?" Marcous asked, seeing both wince in their own pain. "Thank god..." Marcous sighed, looking to Kyzer. "Ready?" Marcous asked. "Yeah." Kyzer replied, both then taking stance and then flung themselves towards Xero, throwing a barrage of punches and kicks towards the Super Tuffle; whom of which was effortlessly evading each attack like they were standing still. "Well, count me disappointed!" Xero mused while in evasive mode, grabbing Marcous's fist and Kyzer's foot in each hand. "Your fathers had much more strength than this, what a shame that the sons cannot live up to the expectations of their fathers. Yours especially... Kyzer." Xero mused, making Kyzer's eyes widen.

"What do you mean by tha-!" Kyzer was about to finish, but was cut off when Xero smashed him into Marcous, spun them around and then flung them both to the floor with a Ki blast to follow. When the explosion and dust then settled, both Marcous and Kyzer were beaten down. Marcous was out cold, but Kyzer was hanging on by a thread. "W-What d-do you m-mean b-by that... X-Xero...!?" Kyzer snarled, barely able to keep himself awake from the pain emitting all over his body. "Heh... Maybe if you stay alive long enough to challenge me again kid, I'll tell you that." Xero mused, aiming his palm towards Kyzer, and began to charge up a blast of energy within it.

"But for now... I'm gonna enjoy one more moment of freedom before I force myself to obey my orders." Xero mused before aiming his palm towards the city outskirts and launched the blast into the City behind the four warriors and destroyed everything including the leftover humans within it. "You won't...g-get away with this..." Kyzer scowled, before slowly losing consciousness. "Oh I think I will... with your strength." Xero snickered, before flying off to begin his first set of orders. It seemed like a long time had passed before Kyzer and the others began to regain their consciousness and tended to one another's wounds. "Man, I can't believe how easy it was for him to best us..." Zara snarled, punching a nearby wall of debris. "We didn't even lay a hand on him." She added

"He's really strong... he didn't even hit me and I was already out cold when Zara hit me... there was such force behind his energy attack... it was like he could deal more damage if he wanted." Trinity added, looking at the ground in shame. "Yeah... that's the worst part about it all... he could have killed us effortlessly... but he chose to toy with us, like he wants us to become stronger or something like that." Marcous grunted himself. Kyzer said nothing as he looked to the side, thinking more along the lines of what Xero had said to him before he was rendered unconscious.

"I guess all that we can do now is do what that elder man said and find Uzeko the Turtle Hermit." Marcous explained, turning to Kyzer; of whom didn't seem to register what Marcous had said at the time. "Kyzer, are you okay man?" Marcous asked, making Kyzer return to reality and registered Marcous. "Sorry, yeah... I think we should, we need to get stronger to defeat Xero at all costs." Kyzer responded, looking to the two girls, of whom nodded in response also. The four of them continued to recover their energies out before they took off in flight for the 843 Region. Their journey would be much longer than anticipated due to the fact of their injuries making them have to take constant breaks, but eventually they found themselves near the 843 Region.

The area seemed to be a beachside villa very large in it's own rights but seemed to be very isolated from any form of City life. "This must be the Turtle Hermits place... let's go and see if he's home." Kyzer grunted, grabbing his arm and winced while floating down to the ground with the other three. Trinity, being the most damaged from the offense found herself falling onto her stomach instead of landing straight on the ground. This resulted in Marcous having to help her up and put her on his back, carrying her to the household. Kyzer knocked on the door and waited for what seemed to be ages. "Looks like no ones home... but this is the place I am sure..." Kyzer grunted, his vision beginning to fade.

"Well, looks like you four have taken quite a beating." said an elderly voice from behind the four, making Kyzer turn, his vision still fading but it allowed him to just make out who it was talking to him. "It's you... but... why...?" Kyzer asked before dropping to the floor and lost consciousness again. An hour later, the male slowly brought himself back to reality and awoke to find himself inside the Villa, his friends alongside him, all patched up and smiling. "Glad to see you're alive again." Marcous told him with a grin to follow. "Where are we...?" Kyzer asked, looking around slowly.

"Inside Uzeko's training villa." Marcous replied to him. "Uzeko's...training villa?" Kyzer asked again, getting up and rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah. Turns out that man that was talking to us about the War and what not, was Master Uzekio the entire time. He wanted us to come here so we could train in his ways without Xero finding us." Marcous replied again. "That's a good way to put it Marcous." Uzeko explained as he walked over towards them with a smile on his face. "Good to see you alive as well Kyzer, you had us worried for a moment there." he added.

"Y-Yeah... so you're Uzekio the Turtle Hermit huh...? Why didn't you tell us that from the start?" Kyzer asked. "Well to be honest, I was protecting myself from Xero. See... Xero has been looking for someone to challenge his power for some time, and he got word of my existence and he has been tracking me down for years. If I had opened up to you guys then, he would have tried to kill me... and my power now is no match for his." Uzekio explained. "I see... but why do you want to train us?" Kyzer asked again. "Well you see, it was a request by both of your fathers. They knew their demise was coming, so they both came to me with a request, to train you two and any other warriors you enlist in hopes that you could defeat Xero once and for all." Uzekio explained again.

"But why would they do that...? Surely they could have trained themselves in effort of the situation right?" Marcous asked, astonished by what he just heard. "Well perhaps, but you see these were some really trying times and at this point of time there was no where really safe to be able to conduct any form of training, as well as Xero; The Tuffles also had been watching their movements like hawks, it wasn't really up till now where there was a place that was safe enough to train in." Uzeko explained once more.

"Yeah? Where is it?" Kyzer asked, standing to his feet and cracked the bones in his neck while awaiting the response. "I will explain that to you when you are good and ready, or more so when you have completed what I have to teach you." Uzekio replied. "And what is that?" Kyzer asked again. "The Kamehameha technique." Uzekio responded. "Kamehameha technique? Sounds interesting, how does it work?" Kyzer asked once more. "The Kamehameha technique is an energy blast sort of move. I suppose you lot are aware of Ki, therefore I don't need to get into too much detail. The Kamehameha requires a lot of Ki and it is concentrated into your palms, then you release it in a mighty blast of energy. I will demonstrate." Uzekio explained, walking out of the villa and into the shoreline.

"I will do a small one, that way Xero will not detect my power." Uzekio added, drawing his hands out in front of himself, clenching his fingers somewhat and then drew them to his right hand side. Kyzer and the others walked out, watching the elder bend his knees in stance and then began to chant the needed words. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." as he chanted these words, energy began to appear within the males cupped hands. Kyzer watched intriguely, as the energy began to consume the male's palms and shone brightly through the evening sky. "HA!" Uzekio roared, thrusting his palms forward and with it released the massive blast of energy from his palms.

Even though the blast was considered small, the blast was able to split the water apart, leaving a walkway through the middle of it. The blast continued for some time before hitting a small island and erupted in an explosion of light. "That is one incredible technique, we could really use something like that in our fight against Xero." Kyzer said in awe from the attack. "Yeah, no kidding..." Zara responded, a grin etching onto her face. "Now listen to me when I say this, my teachings are not for you to go and fight Xero face to face, but better to better prepare you, if he decides to find you. That part is left for Kami to settle." Uzekio explained. "Who is Kami?" Marcous asked.

"I will explain that to you, when you have attempted the Kamehameha. All four of you stand at the edge of the beach and ready yourself." Uzekio responded, the four nodding and walking to the edge of the beachside. They all looked ahead with confidence brewing in their eyes. Each one at the same time then followed their mentor's movements and began to draw their hands to their respective sides. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." they all began to chant, not seeming to make any progress at the first point of the transition, but then one by one a small ball of Ki began to form in their palms, but each attack seemed to brew in a different color of which made Uzeko's eyebrow raise. Trinity's beamed in gold, Zara's shone in violet, Marcous's flared in red, while Kyzer's seemed to stay as the traditional blue.

"HA!"All four of them screamed out, thrusting their palms forward and releasing their respective energy attacks out towards the same destroyed island as before. Uzekio was stunned by this development, but could only grin at it as well. "Remarkable... their first try as well, but that energy they released... it seemed to be a contrast of their emotions. I've never seem Kamehameha's fired off in different colors. These four could actually master the training of Kami's and maybe, even just maybe make a difference in this war." Uzekio thought to himself. "We did it!" Kyzer exclaimed, the other three nodding with grins on their faces.

"Yes, well done. Well done indeed. It took your fathers three days to master that technique. But they were more of the practical learners, didn't enjoy theory all that much." Uzekio explained, clapping his hands together. "As I said, I have given you the technique, now you have to master your strength. Head to the Western section of the planet, in the 4030 District, you will find a pole that seems to head straight into the depths of space. Follow it and you will find your next source of training." Uzekio explained. "Wait, you were going to explain to us who Kami was." Marcous responded.

"I won't need to, you will find him soon enough and he will explain everything." Uzekio replied, waving his hand to shoo them off. "Now go, Xero will grow tired of this planet soon and will destroy it if no one presents a challenge to him. Be that challenge, rid this planet of his presence." Uzekio told them. "We will, don't worry about that!" Kyzer exclaimed as he and the other three powered up their auras and took flight.

Meanwhile, Xero was being briefed again by his superiors in their ship. "Xero, we saw some images on earth that disturb us a little bit." The first Tuffle explained. "Oh, what is it now?" Xero groaned. "Four warriors, half Saiyans at that fought you, and you spared them. Why?" The second Tuffle asked. "Why? I'm bored, I want a challenge at least before I end my services on Earth, two of those half breeds are the son of Prince Baston, and Cloud the World Martial Arts Champion of Four years." Xero explained.

"Regardless of the situation, I feel as though those four might pose a bigger threat to our plans than you anticipate. Especially if you say that one of them is the offspring of the Prince of Saiyans." The First Tuffle explained. "You guys just don't want me to have any fun at all. You seem to forget one important factor, I may be the most powerful being on this planet currently, but there is that other person that poses a big threat to the universe... and if you want me to be able to best him when the time comes to it, you'll want me to get stronger... those four might actually be able to do that." Xero explained, earning sighs from the other Tuffles.

"Alright, fine... prepare yourself for this supposed fight you are going to have with those four. But when they are dead and dealt to, there will be no more interruptions to your mission... go it?" The First Tuffle Demanded, earning a grin from Xero. "Now you are speaking my language. I will do this." Xero snickered.

 **Chapter Three: Nashi, Kami and the Supreme Kai**

Back with our heroes and the four of them began to fly around in the 4030 District in the Western section of the planet, looking for a pole that would guide them to Kami; to whom the four had no idea who he is. "Do you guys think this Kami person is going to be able to do anything to help increase our power and stop Xero in his tracks?" Kyzer asked, looking back at the others. "I mean, we learnt a new technique which is awesome and all, but I've been training since my parents were killed and I feel as though I can't do any better than what I have." Kyzer added.

"I hear you on that one Kyzer." Marcous responded, looking down at the trees below in flight. "I've done all I can as well, we all have but it seems like nothing has been going right for us. We need to find a miracle in all of this chaos and hopefully Kami can do that." Marcous added also. Kyzer turned to face the other four, while flying backwards in the process as he spoke. "Yeah, but I guess since Uzekio recommended it, he must be able to do something about it." Kyzer told them, going on about it more, the other three saw the pole incoming and began to gesture to Kyzer about it, but Kyzer continued to ramble about it, right up to the point where he crashed into it backwards.

"OW! That's smarts!" Kyzer scowled, as he grabbed his head and began to rub it senseless to get rid of the pain. "We tried to warn you!" Trinity said with a pout and blush to follow. Kyzer finally stopped rubbing his head and looked up to see the pole. "So this must be where Kami is then." Kyzer grunted, the other three nodding. "Let's go then." Kyzer added, as they all then flew up the pole, stopping when they seemed to hit the end of it and a huge tower stood before them. "Seems kind of small for someone that will be able to enhance power." Marcous spoke out. "Yeah, no kidding." Kyzer replied, the four of them floating into the room and landing soon after.

"Hello? Kami! Are you in here?" Kyzer asked, cupping a hand to his mouth to echo his voice. Nothing happened. "Well that's strange, do you think he's out or something?" Trinity asked. "Seems rather odd for someone that lives up here to simply duck out for groceries or something." Zara muttered bluntly. "Yeah, his gas bill would be outrageous!" Kyzer exclaimed. "Now what's all this commotion going on out here? Can't a fox get a decent catnap around here?" Asked a voice as padded footsteps could be heard from behind them. They caned their heads to the location of the voice to see a cat figure holding a cane standing before them.

"Kami is a fox?" Kyzer asked with a sweat drop on the back of his head. "Kami? Oh I see, you must have been sent here by Uzekio the Turtle Hermit, well sad to say I am not Kami, I am Nashi. This is my tower and you have come because you seek power in order to defeat Xero, the Super Tuffle am I correct?" Nashi asked. "Yeah, but how did you know?" Marcous asked, astonished by how much Nashi knew already. "I oversee the earth's actions, why do you think I live all the way up here?" Nashi asked back. "Anyway, it appears you four have a lot of hidden power waiting to be released. Kami can train you, but I can release that hidden power of yours with this water." Nashi explained, throwing them each a vile.

"Water?" Kyzer asked, catching it and holding it in front of him. "Ultra Divine Water to be more exact. This water can extract your hidden powers and bring them to the surface, but there is a trail you must conduct or else the water will just kill you." Nashi explained. "Kill us!?" All four of the warriors shouted in unison. "I don't think I want to do this, if that's the consequence of failing!" Kyzer exclaimed. "Relax, it's not as hard as you think it is, all that happens is that your fears in life will come to the surface and it's up to you to deal to them. People always talk about power being hidden because of it be too overwhelming to possess it at their current level." Nashi began to explain as he walked past the four.

"But in reality what stops that full power from being released is the fear that consumes ones heart. Fear is a powerful emotion that brings a lot of other emotions. But the point is that overcoming your fears will grant you the greatest power of all, this Ultra Divine Water extracts that fear and brings it out. It's then up to you, to decide to accept your fear and move forward, or to let the fear take over and die as a result." Nashi added.

"Okay, I get it... let's do this guys." Kyzer explained, downing the vile at that moment. The other three nodded and did the same. At that point the room began to spin for all of their perspectives and all four then dropped to the floor and were out like a light. Kyzer soon awoke in a room that was a dark shade of blue, and what he stood on looked to be water, but yet he was able to stand on the surface of it. "So you are awake... son." Said a voice from the distance, Kyzer's eyes widened a bit as he got to his feet and looked ahead, there stood a much older looking form of himself, hair spiked upwards, but the being wearing Saiyan amour with a royal emblem on it, not that Kyzer knew what that emblem meant.

"My biggest fear in life, was always fearing the thought that I was never good enough for my father... I feared that everything I did was wrong to him and he felt disgrace towards me for it." Kyzer thought to himself, as he took his stance towards his father. "So you want to challenge me, is that it?" Baston asked, rather surprised by this. "Why not? You always wanted this, but never got anything from me. So I will fight you this once." Kyzer muttered, as he pushed off the ground and launched himself towards his father; of whom remained in place.

As Kyzer charged towards his father form, he began to plan his attacks, but each thought that he doubted made him begin to fear his choices, and as a result, Baston's power suddenly jolted and with it the Full Blooded Saiyan vanished from his spot, appearing behind his son and karate chopped him in the back of the neck. Kyzer slammed the floor hand and grabbed his face in pain. "Pathetic. I saw that coming a mile away." Baston snarled, as he kicked his son in the gut and flung him a few feet away from him. Kyzer struggled back to his feet and wiped the blood away from his lip.

"What was that a moment ago? His power increased suddenly... like he decided to go all out or something." Kyzer thought to himself again, as he looked at his hands. They were trembling somewhat. "No wait... I think I get it... it's as Nashi said... Fear is the most powerful emotion there is, so the more you fear... the more the fear strengthens. The form in front of me is a representations of the fear in my heart. My father was one of the men I feared the most in the field of respect. So it's no wonder he'd get stronger as I fear more about the situation." Kyzer thought to himself.

"What's wrong brat? I thought you wanted to fight me, not have a staring contest..." Baston grunted, vanishing from the spot, appearing before Kyzer and delivered a frenzy of attacks, before kicking him away from his form again. Kyzer skidded to a halt and held his side, while spitting more blood out his mouth. "You truly are a waste... I will end this now." Baston grunted, cupping his hands together and began to draw energy into it. "That's right! Dad knew this technique as well!" Kyzer thought to himself in shock, as he quickly reacted by doing the same.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." Both chanted, as their energies budged out their hands, glowing in a brilliant blue color. "HA!" They both roared, firing their energy attacks towards each other, leaving a confrontation of strength in contest. Kyzer snarled, gritting his teeth tight, while sliding back as it seemed Baston was not holding back in the slightest. "Don't you get it boy!? Fear is holding you back! Fear controls the body and mind until you get around it and use it to your advantage! Stop fearing your own abilities like a little child, AND USE IT TO FUEL YOUR NEED TO AVENGE MY LIFE!" Baston roared. "OR I WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" Baston shouted once more, as he drew his palms back a bit, then released more power, making the energy orb flow more towards Kyzer's way.

"He's right!" Kyzer shouted, his attack breaking away, forcing him to grab his fathers attack and hold it back as much as he could. "All my life I feared that my father would never accept me for what I wanted to be... He wanted me to be a fighter, I wanted to race cars... we clashed so much, and I feared that he'd resent me all of his life! But I know now that my fears were for naught..." Kyzer growled, his aura flaring around his being intensely. "Because he gave up his life for me! AND I WILL NOT LET IT GO IN VAIN!" Kyzer roared, his eyes glowing in blue energy, his aura exploding more intensely around his frame. "Now you're getting it! Now taste MY FULL POWER!" Baston roared, as the energy from his palms grew out larger than before.

"Good! Give me your all Dad! Because I am going to do what you want. I AM GOING TO SAVE THE ONES I LOVE DEARLY!" Kyzer roared, as he began to absorb the energy thrown at him into his palms. "W-What!?" Baston shouted in shock, as the attack was fully absorbed into Kyzer's being, of whom then began to draw it back into the posture as before. "Ka,me,ha,me...HA!" Kyzer screamed out, firing a much bigger attack than before straight at his father figure, of whom smirked before being hit by the energy and vaporized in the explosion. The explosion consumed the entire room they were in and before long Kyzer awoke in a cold sweat back in the tower. "Wow Kyzer, we thought you had died or something! You took so much longer than we did." Marcous exclaimed, helping Kyzer to his feet.

"I guess my fears were greater than yours..." Kyzer replied, wiping his face. "Maybe, but it shows your power has increased greatly as a result. All four of you have achieved a great power, but don't let that get to your head just yet. Xero still has the power needed to destroy you. So it's best you head to Kami's right away for the next piece of training." Nashi explained, pointing his cane upwards. "Keep flying upwards past this tower and you will see a much bigger sanctuary above. Kami is situated up there." Nashi explained, as he then threw Kyzer a brown tweed bag. "What are these?" Kyzer asked, digging into the bag and pulling out a green bean.

"They are sensu beans. They will restore your power and heal your body, no matter what injury befalls you." Nashi explained. "Use them in your fight against Xero, and you will no doubt be fresh when he is tired, and that can be used to your advantage. Now go, the world is counting on you." Nashi explained again. "Gotcha, alright guys let's go." Kyzer exclaimed, tying the bag to his belt, before taking off to the sky. They would fly up for a little while longer, and before they knew it the sanctuary above was sighted. "Oh wow! That's a much bigger place than I first pictured!" Marcous exclaimed in awe. "Yeah, no kidding... this is somewhere I'd train someone." Zara replied in her usual blunt manner.

The four would soon land at the base of the sanctuary, greeted almost immediately by a tall blue skinned man. "Hello, welcome to the sanctuary known as Kami's lookout. I am Sudoku, Kami's right hand man. Kami has been expecting you so please come this way." Sudoku explained, turning to face away from the four and proceeded towards the sanctuary in the distance of where they stood. After a small walk, they would reach the entry point of the sanctuary where they would stop and wait. "Kami, they are here sir." Sudoku called out, hearing footsteps moment after. From that moment an elderly man of green skin and pointy ears walked out before them, the added tapping of a cane to follow with.

"So you are the four warriors that I have heard all about from the Supreme Kai. I am Kami, and I am the Guardian of the Earth." Kami explained to the four, earning shocked looks from them all. "You're the Guardian of the Earth? More or less, why are you green!?" Kyzer asked. "If you must know, I am from the Planet Namek originally. I came here in pursuit of my own planet to run, and here I am now. But that's not important right now, right now our priority is preparing you for the battle against the being you know as Xero." Kami explained again.

"I guess it goes to show that he's telling the truth, saves us having to talk it over... but you said something about a 'Supreme Kai' what's that all about?" Marcous asked. "Ah yes, sorry." Kami began to say, coughing into his palm and then pointing to the sky. "In the 'Afterlife' there exists entities called Supreme Kai's. These Kai's look over the Quadrants in four sets. Supreme, South, East and West. We are situated in the North Quadrant and the Kai has been informing me of all that goes on behind my notice." Kami told them, as soon a voice echoed through the sky.

"Pleasures all mine really, hello one and all. I am the Supreme Kai!" The Supreme Kai exclaimed, leaving the four warriors to blink in confusion. "I'm sending a message telepathically to you from my planet in the Afterlife." Supreme Kai added. "I'm a little lost in all of this, what exactly do you want with us?" Kyzer asked, scratching the back of his head. "In truth, we want you to eradicate the evil placed upon the Earth by the Tuffles. We want you to eliminate Xero." Kami responded to Kyzer's question, leaving the other to turn and face Kami with a serious scowl on his face.

"I'll do anything I can to stop him." Kyzer told the Namekian, of whom nodded and grinned. "Excellent, then shall we first have something to eat? I'm sure you are all starving after your last fight and last bout of training with Nashi. Please follow me, and I will have Sudoku prepare you all a meal of your choosing." Kami told them, with the finishing of his sentence erupted four stomachs of hunger, earning blushes from each person responsible. "Yeah, I guess we can have a bite to eat!" Kyzer exclaimed, drooling at the mouth some, before following Kami and Sudoku with Marcous, Zara and Trinity following.

All the while, Xero sat the edge of the cliffs out skirting East City, looking down at the humans going about their business as usual. "It's not like I have anything to fear anyway... Yes, they are the sons of the two most powerful beings on the Planet at the time, but they were nothing more than shells of their fathers... there's no way in hell they would amass enough power to fight me at my best. No one can... my design is perfect. I can't be rivaled by anyone." Xero mused to himself, as he got to his feet, aiming his palm at the nearest building and fired six shots of energy into it.

The blasts would strike into the building and set it ablaze in fire, glass and debris. "Sooner or later someone will come to challenge me at my best... I just hope it's soon... I'm running out of things to destroy." Xero snickered, as his onslaught continued.

By this point, Kyzer and the others had finished their meals and were now standing outside a foyer that lead towards a room with it's door closed. "What is this place?" Zara asked, looking around casually with curiosity beaming in her eyes, much like the others. "This, Zara is the room of space and time, better known as the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Kami explained as he walked over towards the door and opened it partially. "Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Kyzer asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Correct, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, this room allows you to be able to get a years worth of training, in one day." Kami replied. "Wait! That's not possible is it!?" Marcous asked in shock. "How can you get a years worth of training in one day?" He asked again. "The room has special time space properties that makes time go very slow within. Though you would live an entire year within that room, only twenty four hours would pass in this world. It's that amazing." Kami explained.

"Okay... but what's the catch?" Kyzer asked. "Only two of you can go in at a time. That, and you only are able to use the Time Chamber for a total of 48 hours. Further exposure to the room or overloading of people within it, will cause the door to cave in, and once the doorway is destroyed there is no returning to the outside world." Kami explained, making the four gulp back a lump in their throats. "A-Alright, so then who is going first?" Trinity asked. "Marcous, you and Trinity should go first." Kyzer explained, earning blinks from them both. "Why us first?" Marcous asked. "Because you like to train to a routine, something I think Trinity would be good at, where as I like to train as I see fit, something Zara would like too." Kyzer explained, looking to the girl and then away with a blush.

"Yeah, good point...alright, we'll go first." Marcous sighed, looking to Trinity of whom shook for a moment then nodded with a calm scowl. "Very well, you may enter when ready." Kami explained, opening the door further more. The two Halflings looked to each other and nodded again, before slowly entering the room, Kami shutting the door behind him. "Alright, their year has begun. You two can do whatever you like up here while you wait for them to come out." Kami told them, as he and Sudoku walked away from them to leave them to their own devices.

Time had passed, leading day into night. Zara was sitting at the edge of the lookout, watching the stars with a calm, yet sorrowful look on her face. Kyzer slowly approached her, rubbing his arm softly. "So, Zara there's something I want to tell you... it's really hard to get out so please forgive me if I end up beating around the bush..." Kyzer told her, earning her attention to which she looked to him, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Kyzer's heart skipped a beat and his face reddened to this, before he shook his head and composed himself.

"S-See... the t-thing is... I-I kinda have... uhm... feelings for you... Zara... like... I like you a lot... a whole lot... and I kinda want to uhm...take you out when this ordeal ends...?" Kyzer told her, blushing dark afterwards, she looked to him for a moment and then sighed. "Love is a quality that shouldn't take place on a battlefield..." Zara muttered, looking up to the sky. "Maybe when this war is done, and the Earth can breathe easy again... maybe then I'll think about dating and what not... and I think it's best you do that yourself Kyzer..." Zara muttered. Kyzer blinked for a moment and then sighed. "Yeah, you're right." Kyzer muttered himself as he sat down next to her.

"Let's kick his butt when we get out of that time chamber." Kyzer told her with a confident grin on his face. Zara looked to Kyzer and then grinned herself. "Yeah." She replied.

The next day and twenty four hours after Marcous and Trinity had gone into the chamber, they both emerged from the room, beaten and bruised, Trinity's hair extended down to her butt from it's usual shoulder length. "Whoa! That's incredible you two! Your powers have rocketed to levels I didn't think were possible so quickly!" Kyzer exclaimed. "You two even look older." Zara added.

"Just a word of warning when you go in there you two." Marcous explained walking past them slowly. "Keep your sanity in check... it's a room that really tests it... don't ask why, you'll see for yourself." He added before walking over to a place to sit and did so. Trinity smiled a bit and then walked past them both doing the same. "Uh, right..." Kyzer replied with a blink afterwards. "Alright, let's go inside." Zara told him, Kyzer nodding in response. The two would walk towards the door and opened it, stepping inside and shutting it behind them.

Kyzer looked around and blinked for a moment's time. "Wait, this is it?" Kyzer asked, as even Zara was stunned to see not a whole lot in the realm of Space and Time. "Yeah... doesn't seem like much, what's the outside like?" Zara asked, watching Kyzer already move towards it and stop dead in his tracks. "Kyzer?" Zara asked, walking towards him herself. She then stopped dead in her tracks also to what she saw. "There's... nothing, nothing at all... are we floating on some kind of platform or something?" Zara asked. "I have no clue..." Kyzer replied, as he slowly drew his foot out towards the floor past the stairs.

"Be careful..." Zara muttered, watching Kyzer place a foot down and then fell flat on his face. "You okay?" Zara asked in a confused manner. "Y-Yeah... the gravity here is really nuts..." Kyzer grunted as he pulled himself to his feet and walked a few feet more, before falling flat on his face once again. "It gets stronger the further we go..." Kyzer grunted, straining to get back to his feet this time around. "Well this is perfect then... we will train every day, all day till we become stronger than Marcous and Trinity by twice the amount." Zara mused. "You got it..." Kyzer snickered.

 **Chapter Four: Fruits of Training, Zara vs. Xero**

Half a year had passed within the chamber for Kyzer and Zara, and the two were in combat with one another, throwing rapid punch after rapid kick towards each other, fending their opposition's attacks in the process. But it looked like Zara had the edge over Kyzer in the most part and in the end with a swinging kick motion, struck Kyzer in the face and dropped him to the floor.

Kyzer got to a sitting position, gasping for air with surprise on his face. "How have you gotten this much better? We've been training together this entire time." Kyzer gasped, Zara grinning in response. "I've been training while you slept and bathe... I'm not gonna let Xero get away with what he has done. I will end him with my own hands." Zara explained to Kyzer, clenching her fists up, grinning again at the other before her. Kyzer would bring himself to his feet, gasping for air still, while moving his wrist across his lip to remove some sweat away before grinning himself. "Well, then I better step my game up as well." He told her, before powering up his aura and charged towards her.

Outside the chamber and back to the earth itself, Xero had finally decided to carry out his orders and presented himself to the Central City manor, of which the King of the planet resided in. "S-Sir, there is someone here that wants to see you." Muttered one of the guards that had entered the room, looking a little paler than he should have. "What? I have no time for guests, I have to do something about this Super Tuffle threat before he..." Before he what?" someone mused from behind the guard, a hole suddenly being blasted through his gut. The King looked on in shock, as the man before him fell to the floor gasping for air of which was no longer there due to his lungs being blasted away, and with it suffocated to death.

"So you're him are you?" The King snarled, as the figure in question walked out into the open showing himself into the light. "Xero..." The King finished. "That's right your highness. I have come to complete my mission handed to me by my superiors. Now, I ask once and only once." Xero started to say, drawing his palm towards the King and generated a ball of Ki into it. "Surrender yourself to the Tuffles and hand this planet over to me." Xero finished. "You're insane Xero, I refuse to do something as stupid as that." The King scowled as suddenly around the King, soldiers formed around him and aimed their weapons towards the Super Tuffle. "Oh? Is this your final stand huh?" Xero snickered, as one soldier fired his weapon at Xero, of whom deflected the bullet from his frame. The male grinned, but then blinked in surprise as his glove began to disintegrate. "What the!?" Xero shouted, as he grabbed his glove and threw it aside.

Xero watched as the glove vanished into mini particles that floated into the ceiling and vanished at that moment. "Darn it! I needed a better shot at him!" The soldier shouted, Xero snarling intensely firing the energy wave at the soldier and vaporized him in moments. "You better explain to me what the hell that was right now!" Xero shouted angrily. "It was an experimental weapon we had developed in order to destroy you... it was a bullet with Trapotosium... a material we stole from your races scientists." The King grunted. "So you were trying to destroy me with my own technology!?" Xero growled angrily, making the energy blast in his palm expand to much bigger proportions.

"You may take this planet Xero... but you will not succeed... you will fall I swear it." The King growled, before the energy blast from Xero's was released and with it the King and a good half of his palace was destroyed. Xero stood there within the flames of his attack, a dark smirk on his face. "I will fall? That's a good one." Xero snickered as he looked up at the sky above and waved his hand to show the deed was done. It was at this point up in the lookout that Zara and Kyzer's day was complete and the two stepped out of the chamber, battered and bruised and as well as that, having slightly longer hair than before.

"You four have indeed amassed a great deal of power. I think if you were able to work together, you could take Xero down." Kami explained to the four of them. Zara smirked, cracking her knuckles. "Sorry, but I intend to take Xero down myself." Zara snickered, earning raised brows from both Kami and Sudoku. "Why would you try to fight him individually, when as a group you could take him down with no problems at all?" Kami asked, a slight case of confusion in his voice. "Because the Super Tuffle took my parents away from me, and I believe it's my right to take his life by my hands." Zara explained to them.

Kami looked to Sudoku; of whom could only shake his head to the thought of it. Kami returned his attention back to Zara and then sighed. "I can't really stop you, but I think it's unwise." Kami told them. "We'll be fine." Kyzer said with a confident smirk on his face. "Ready to save the world?" Marcous asked, looking to his friends with a grin on his face. "Oh yeah!" Trinity, Zara and Kyzer shouted in unison, powering up their auras and took off to find where Xero was stationed.

To Xero and we find him standing atop the ruins of the destroyed palace, looking at the burning wreckage before him. "Looks like I have completed my end of the bargain. Now I will have my end without you barking orders." Xero grunted. "Yes, understood... good work Xero. Do as you please." replied the Tuffle commander from Xero's earpiece. "Now to find those four kids, and destroy them." Xero snickered. "We're already here!" shouted a voice from the sky. Xero's eyes widened for a moment, and shot his head up towards the sky in time to see a foot crash into his face and send him plummeting to the floor below him.

Zara, Trinity, Marcous and Kyzer all landed in front of the plume of dust and smoke that surrounded Xero at that moment of time. "Nice kick." Marcous told Zara, of whom grinned and cracked the bones in her neck in anticipation. A further explosion emitted from the smoldering area around Xero and with it the Super Tuffle emerged, looking rather battered considering. "A sneak attack huh? I guess it goes to show how pathetic one can be..." Xero grunted, tipping his head to the side to allow some rocks to fall out of his hair, before taking his attention to the four warriors.

"At least you saved me the trouble of finding you myself. You look different than before... interesting..." Xero grunted, rubbing his cheekbone a tad. "We are different, and I personally am going to send you to hell." Zara snickered, walking towards the Super Tuffle confidently. "Well that's a joke that's never gotten old..." Xero muttered sarcastically, while cracking the bones in his knuckles. "I will say this though, your kick is leaving a nasty sting across my cheek. You're the first in a while to actually inflict pain onto me... you should feel honored... but don't let it get to your head girl. I am going to crush you for it." Xero mused.

"Keep dreaming." Zara mused, vanishing from the spot she was standing in. "What the!?" Xero gasped suddenly, glancing around the area. He continued to look around trying to find Zara, but to no avail. "Zara's at least proven to us that Xero can't sense powers... that's a good start." Marcous explained to the other two, of whom nodded with grins on their faces. Zara soon emerged from her hiding spot, appearing behind Xero and threw her foot into Xero's back. Xero snarled in pain, as his form was hurled to a nearby building, of which collapsed on top him at that very moment.

Zara then watched as Xero smashed through the destroyed building and flew into the sky, but then Xero looked forward seeing Zara right in front of him. "Going somewhere?" Zara asked arrogantly, as she began to throw a frenzy of punches and kicks towards Xero, striking every major point on Xero's body, blood shot from Xero's face and nose as each strike seemed to deal extreme damage each time her fists made contact with him. Zara then ended her offense with a heavy closed hand strike atop Xero's skull.

Kyzer, Marcous and Trinity watched Xero fall and fall hard into the floor, creating a massive plume of smoke in the process. "Zara's really improved her skills, that's for sure." Marcous exclaimed a little. "She trained her butt off in the chamber, I don't even think she slept a single night." Kyzer explained with a grin to his face. "She'll destroy him for sure." he added. Zara looked down at the billowing smoke below her, noticing that Xero had not made a move since she struck him down.

The female raised his palms up and drew energy balls into each palm, then threw them down releasing multiple Ki blasts down towards the smoke. Each blast hit their respective target and caused the plume of smoke to erupt further in small explosions of fire. Zara continued this assault of energy attacks for a good five minutes, before releasing one more larger attack down. The resulting explosion sent massive shockwaves crashing through the city ruins, and even had Trinity, Marcous and Kyzer shielding themselves from the impact.

The explosion died down and a huge plume of smoke enveloped the area once more, Zara was out of breath, collecting it slowly while waiting to see if her offense had done the justice. "What did I tell you!? There was no way Xero could win this fight!" Kyzer exclaimed with joy on his face. "Z-Zara saved the world!" Trinity exclaimed also. Marcous however didn't seem so sure, in fact he remained composed as the other two cheered for their friends so called victory.

"Saved the world you say? I don't think so..." muttered a voice from within the smoke cloud. This caught all fours attention and shocked them as well. The smoke slowly died away and there stood Xero, a bit bloodied up, but unphased by the attack all the while. "Do you really think for a second that your power as it is, stands a chance against me? I've allowed you to deceive yourself all along!" Xero mused with a twisted grin on his face. "But I will personally admit that you have exceeded my expectations! You truly are a good challenge for me! And I will ultimately enjoy ripping you apart!" Xero exclaimed, powering up his aura to increase his power.

"Oh no! I feared this would happen! Xero has been hiding his true strength from them! This could be bad!" Supreme Kai exclaimed from where he was stationed in the afterlife. Zara grinned at Xero's proclamation and teleported from the spot she was in. "He can't sense powers, so I'll just get him from behind like before... and..." Zara thought to herself as she re-appeared behind Xero and prepared to strike him with her foot again, but this time Xero spun around and grabbed her foot, clenching it tight in his hand. Zara looked stunned from this, unable to grasp at the time what had happened.

"Idiot, I told you that I allowed you to deceive yourself and think you stood a chance against me. I can sense your power and everything! I'm no idiot weakling!" Xero mused, pulling on her foot to draw her closer to his frame, of which allowed Xero to strike Zara hard in the face. Zara flew back, clutching her face in agony, while Xero appeared in front of her, and threw his fist hard into her gut. This resulted in Zara spewing out a lot of blood from her gut, and changed her attention to the attacked area, her face bloodied immensely. "Oh man! Zara's in danger!" Kyzer shouted in shock, watching Xero begin to lay into Zara much like she had to him before.

Xero finished the assault by slamming his foot into her gut and pummeled her into a nearby building. "I can't take this anymore!" Kyzer shouted, powering up his aura and dashed towards Xero, throwing punch after punch towards the Tuffle. Xero smirked, evading each attack like it was nothing, grabbing Kyzer's hand at the last moment. "Childs play." Xero mused, before bending Kyzer's wrist back making it crack at the force. Kyzer roared out in agony, as he grabbed his broken wrist, only to be blown into a nearby building by a Ki blast fired by Xero at point blank range.

"Trinity now!" Marcous shouted, drawing his hands together to create a Kamehameha, Trinity nodded and followed suit only in the opposite direction to Marcous. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me...HA!" Both of them shouted, firing their attacks in unison towards Xero, of whom turned and fired a single Ki blast towards their attack, the blasts collided and struggled for a moment, before Xero's broke through and caught them both in the explosion. "D-Darn it!" Kyzer snarled, pulling himself to his feet and then charged towards Xero, throwing more attacks the Tuffles way.

"Give it up kid, this is pathetic! Your father would be rolling in his grave, the grave I put him in!" Xero mused, catching Kyzer off guard long enough to throw a hard punch into Kyzer's face, a hard kick into Kyzer's gut, and one last kick to fire Kyzer off into another ruined building. Xero grinned some, before moving towards Zara and grabbed her by the hair. The Tuffle forced her to her feet by lifting by her hair, and began to punch her repeatedly in the face. Marcous and Trinity recovered from the aftermath of the explosion from their attack being forced back at them and charged towards Xero. This however was met with Xero using Zara as a baseball bat and struck them away from him, knocking them both out in the process.

Zara shrieked in pain as her hair was being yanked by the Super Tuffle's grasp. "L-Let me go you freak!" Zara shouted, before throwing her foot into Xero's gut. Xero merely looked at Zara, unphased by the attack, and then launched his fist into Zara's gut, making her spew up more blood. Kyzer pulled himself to his feet once more, grabbing his broken wrist and attempted to regain his breath. "I-I won't let you harm her anymore... XERO!" Kyzer roared, powering up his aura and launched himself towards the Tuffle, but was only met by Xero's hand grabbing him by the hair and holding him alongside Zara's dangling being.

"Oh look, two kids playing on the swings. Too bad this set of swings are dangerous to those who get too close." Xero snickered, before slamming the two forms together in his grasp and released them to the floor. Xero would draw his foot back and like a football, struck the two warriors in the gut, and sent them flying into a nearby building and watched it cave in on top of them. "I'm starting to grow dull of these childhood games. Either boost up your strength and give me a challenge, or die at my hand. Its your call, make it count." Xero grunted, clenching his fists to make the bones in his fingers crack each time.

Zara emerged from the rubble of the building, looking down at Kyzer of whom had lost consciousness after that last attack. She snarled to this and then glared at Xero, of course this glare was changed as her vision began to blur. "D-Dammit... is this how it's meant to end...? I thought... I was going to avenge my parents...b-but I guess I was destined to join them..." Zara thought to himself, stumbling a moment before composing herself. "Come on already! I'm growing tired of this. Let's end this here and now." Xero grunted. The female calmed herself down, and looked to Kyzer, a small smile creeping onto her lips.

"Guess this is goodbye then... Kyzer." She muttered to her unconscious friend, before glaring intensely towards Xero. Xero's eyebrow raised a tad, before a dark grin emitted onto his features. "Looks like you're ready to die then girl. I'll gladly accommodate you." Xero mused, waving the female over. Zara stood proud before the Tuffle, powering up her aura and then made a valiant dash towards Xero. Time seemed to stand still, and within it Kyzer's consciousness began to return to him, as he awoke and regained himself he would look to see Zara's body floating in the air, blood spraying all around her.

Kyzer's eyes widened in shock as the slowness in time faded and Zara's body flailed along the ground, before coming to a complete stop at Kyzer's feet. Kyzer looked down at Zara, unable to grasp what had happened. At this time, Uzekio the Turtle Hermit had arrived and recovered Trinity and Marcous with the sensu beans that Trinity had in her possession. The two looked over and saw Zara at Kyzer's feet. "Is she...?" Marcous asked, while Trinity grabbed her mouth to stop a scream from emitting from it, tears threatening her eyes.

"I'm afraid so..." Uzekio muttered, closing his eyes and bobbing his head slowly. "She's dead..." He added. Zara lay there motionless, blood strewed across her face, nose and lips, her eyes whited out and her frame looked to be all broken up as though all of her bones were broken. Kyzer couldn't believe what he was seeing, he chose not to believe what he was seeing, the girl he loved. The girl he wanted to be with, was dead and had been killed right before his very eyes.

"Well that was rather anticlimactive if I do say so... the girl barely put up a fight in the end... what a waste of talent." Xero mused, flinging the blood off his palm with laughter emitting from his vocals. Kyzer dropped to his knees, his eyes wide as possible, pupils as small as chocolate chips, his hands reaching out to grab the females head and lifted it. "Z-Zara...? Zara! wake up! Wake up already! T-This isn't funny okay? P-Please... wake up!" Kyzer shouted, shaking her frame frantically.

"Kyzer stop it!" Marcous shouted. "She's gone!" He added. "Yeah, Kyzer... give it up. Your girlfriend is dead and it's all your fault for being weak..." Xero snickered to intimate the male, it worked as Kyzer's eyes twitched lightly. "Did I strike a nerve boy? Oh I'm sorry, did she not know your true feelings or something? What a joke you humans are, love is for the weak! Love is what killed your girlfriend today!" Xero added, placing his hand on the top of his head, laughing once more.

"I mean really! you humans make me sick with your romance bullcrap! But look at what it does!" Xero shouted in hysterics. This was making Kyzer's blood boil intensely, his teeth gritted tightly to a point where his lips oozed blood, his fists drew hard enough to pierce the skin and draw blood there also. "Oh? Are you angry? Are you mad...? Well don't worry, I'll allow you the privilege of telling her how you feel, when I destroy you and send you to the afterlife as well!" Xero mused.

All this while, Kyzer's energy began to seep out of him in an enraged state, the sky above began to darken over and lightning began to surge across it. Xero's laughter stopped at this point, looking up to the sky and then to the ground as it began to break apart under his feet. "You b-bastard...I-I... will never...ever...FORGIVE YOU!" Kyzer shouted through his gritted teeth, sparks of electricity beginning to draw around his own being, making the lightning above become more fierce.

"Well, it looks like you're actually gathering enough energy to fight me. Too bad it will not do you any good." Xero snickered, watching Kyzer close Zara's eyes and then put her head down, getting to his feet and began to walk towards Xero slowly. All the while his hair began to make sudden changes, it began to flow from black to gold, his pupils began to shift from blue to emerald and his white aura around him also began to transition to gold. "That's it boy...come to die... just like Daddy did..." Xero snickered, making Kyzer's teeth grit further. "Am I making you angry? Awh, poor baby. Maybe I'll make you feel better with this." Xero mused, arching his finger towards Kyzer and then launched a Ki blast towards Zara's corpse.

Kyzer's eyes grew enormous in mass as the explosion behind him consumed Zara's corpse. When the smoke cleared, Zara's corpse was gone, and all was left was a crater. Kyzer's head slowly craned towards the crater and his form stood there in shock. "T-That monster!" Marcous scowled angrily, clenching his fists tightly. "Z-Zara..." Trinity sobbed, dropping to her knees and bawling her eyes out. "Oh dear... I missed... whoops." Xero spoke out sarcastically before erupting in evil laughter.

"Xero... you...you...YOU!" Kyzer scowled deeply, electricity surging around his body more fiercely before, making the ground under him crack apart and bring large boulders around his frame. Xero couldn't take his attention off his laughter and kept at it, as Kyzer's being began to change drastically. "You will...not...GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Kyzer screamed out, throwing his head back and released all the energy he was generating in an outward wave of Golden Ki. The shockwaves were immense by the light shredded from the explosion was enough to make Xero and the other three shield their eyes from it.

 **Chapter Five: Super Saiyan Kyzer! A Legend reborn!**

The light seemed to go on forever, Xero snarled as he powered up his aura and used it to make the light wither away. "What the hell is that kid up to!?" Xero snarled intensely, as he watched the smoke start to fade. A golden glimmer was seen from within the smoke, and it became more and more clear with each moment that the smoke faded from where Kyzer was standing. Soon the smoke was gone and there stood Kyzer, this time with golden yellow hair flowing in the energy of his newly golden aura.

Xero's eyes widened a tad as he saw Kyzer's new form, not sure what to make of it whatsoever. Then again, neither could Uzekio, Marcous or Trinity. "What's happened to Kyzer? He's all golden and such!" Trinity exclaimed. "Yeah, no kidding... and his power has increased overwhelmingly." Marcous responded, Uzekio seeming more in thought than vocal. "Could it finally have happened? After only eighty short years...?" The Turtle hermit thought to himself, seeing another figure standing alongside Kyzer with the same form of energy building around him.

Kyzer said nothing as his golden energy circled his being casually, his eyes glaring daggers into Xero. "What is going on here...? Saiyans hair doesn't change to gold, perhaps this is something on his human side... no... humans are weak, there's no way this could be some form of Human transformation..." Xero muttered to himself, grinning afterwards. "Regardless, it makes no difference wither he turns gold or red. He's still no match for me." Xero continued to say to himself, taking his stance towards Kyzer.

"Why is Kyzer not doing anything? Is something wrong?" Trinity asked, seeing Kyzer make no movement whatsoever. "I don't know! Hey! Kyzer! Are you okay!? Say something!" Marcous shouted out to his friend. Kyzer said nothing for a good while, but finally he spoke. "He'll pay... Marcous..." This made Marcous and Trinity smile, knowing their friends were okay. "He will pay for it all..." Kyzer muttered again, glaring deeper towards Xero of whom grinned in arrogance.

"You hear me!? XERO!? YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Kyzer roared, throwing his head back and letting his newly found powers erupt from his form in a massive shockwave of energy. Xero's eyes widened for a moment and found himself guarding his being from the energy being released in his general direction. "Well, it looks like you have at least gained some power to fight me!" Xero mused, a wide grin etching onto his face. "But have you gained enough to win!?" Xero shouted, before powering up his aura and charged towards Kyzer rapidly.

It looked like to Uzekio, Trinity and Marcous that time was moving very quick and it looked like Xero had struck Kyzer somewhere on his form, their eyes watched in shock to this development, but then blinked back to reality when it was Xero that was making sounds of extreme discomfort and pain. In a slower show of the battle, Xero had moved into the range of Kyzer and went to strike the Saiyan Halfling in the face, but Kyzer had sidestepped very rapidly and in response to the offense, drove his fist very hard into Xero's abdomen. Blood gushed through Xero's gritted teeth, and the male grabbed his indented gut and stepped back a few times.

Kyzer said nothing as his form vanished from the spot he was standing in, moving right into Xero's face almost as quick as he vanished. Xero's eyes widened for a brief moment, then he found himself hurled through several building remains coming to a stop in a fourth building where it caved in on top of him. Kyzer merely stood with his foot extended from the attack, then slowly lowered it and resumed a casual standing position, his aura still flaring around his being calmly.

"What is going on here? Xero is being drawn back!" Marcous exclaimed in confusion to the situation. "I think I may know... but the theory is nothing more than a legend." Uzekio explained, earning the other two warriors attention. "This dates back a little while, but there was once a very powerful being by the name of Makuzai, a changeling of sorts as you could say. He once terrorized the entire universe with his almighty power, one day he decided to invade the Saiyans home world, planet Baston. He just about succeeded in his plan for it not for one man. Garsock... he challenged Makuzai to battle, but like many others his power was not enough. " Uzekio explained to them further.

"But just when Garsock's back was against the wall, he suddenly transformed into a golden warrior much like Kyzer has now, the fear of losing those he loved as well as the anger that Makuzai had brought him made the transformation possible and with this overwhelming new power at his disposal, Garsock was able to put Makuzai to his death bed and saved the Saiyans as well as most of the universe also. We had no idea what this power was, and as much as he tried, Garsock could not transform into it ever again, so the transformation became a legend that we ended up calling a Super Saiyan." Uzekio explained.

"Wait, did you say 'we'?" Trinity asked, making Marcous look at the elder in surprise. "That makes you a Saiyan also! You were there weren't you?" Marcous asked. "Yes, I am a retired Saiyan Commander... I came here for some much needed peace and quiet, sadly that ended when my own race came to claim this planet as their own." Uzekio sighed, looking to Kyzer then to the rubble, noticing that Xero had not emerged yet.

"Kyzer's power has reached a great scale and it seems to be doing the deed, but can he defeat Xero and end this madness?" Uzekio thought to himself as finally the debris was destroyed and Xero emerged, looking in far worse shape than Kyzer was. The Tuffle was gasping for air heavily, blood dripping from his chin and forehead. "What the hell is all of this!? Why is he this much stronger all of a sudden!? TELL ME!" Xero roared out angrily. Kyzer said nothing, of which angered Xero even further, making the Tuffle power up his aura and charge towards Kyzer, throwing a frenzy of attacks towards him, but what shocked him, Trinity, Marcous and even Uzekio; all of Xero's attacks looked to be going through Kyzer's being

"W-what the!?" Xero stuttered in shock, leaping back to get some distance from Kyzer, gasping for air angrily. "Those attacks went through him like a ghost... he... he can't be that fast can he!?" Xero thought to himself, while Kyzer stood there with a serious, yet calm look upon his face. "Why don't you just give up?" Kyzer asked after a moment's silence. "What the hell did you just say!?" Xero snarled, a vein forming atop his forehead. "Look at the situation that stands before you. You've sustained more damaged in a few attacks than I have in this entire fight. You're only embarrassing yourself." Kyzer explained, making Xero even more angrier than before.

The anger within Xero then suddenly faded and a rather twisted smirk etched onto his face. "Well, then I guess I should stop messing around then huh!?" Xero asked, his voice dripping in venom as he stood up straight. Kyzer's eyes slightly sharpened to these words, but still he remained where he stood. "That's right kid! I've been hiding my true strength away from you, but I think now is the time to throw the restraints away and give you a real show!" Xero shouted. "This guy... has he no limits to his power?" Uzekio asked, sighing in a state of defeat. "Kyzer! Don't let him power up! You have to finish him off right now!" Supreme Kai shouted from within Kyzer's mind, by this time Xero had hunched into a powering up stance and began to draw his power out of his being.

Kyzer didn't respond to what Supreme Kai had to say, and watched Xero continue to power up. "Darn it! That new form of his has messed his mind up! Marcous, Trinity! Uzekio, listen to me this is Supreme Kai! Make sure Kyzer finishes Xero off before he releases his full power! We have a massive window of opportunity to end this fight, but if Xero reaches his true power then we might lose it completely!" Supreme Kai shouted to them telepathically.

"Yeah, no kidding... Kyzer! You have to attack him now!" Marcous shouted to Kyzer, of whom ignored him, continuing to watch Xero power up, at this point now Xero actually started to transform as well as increase in strength. "Kyzer please! Listen to us!" Trinity shouted in panic to the situation. "Do you think Zara would want this!?" Uzekio asked in an angered state to Kyzer's ignorance. That actually warranted a response from the Super Saiyan. "Yes.. it is what she wants." is what Kyzer responded with. This made the three of them raise their brows in surprise.

"Zara would want me to finish Xero off at his best, so he would be completely humiliated and never want to fight again." Kyzer explained, his Super Saiyan aura beginning to surface around his being, while watching Xero's hair change from violet to crimson, his scoria's going from white to black while his pupils also changed from crimson to violet almost giving an opposite transformation process to his base form. "Kyzer, I understand that losing Zara has impacted you greatly and your new powers have probably dealt a blow to your judgment, but you can't take the risk of letting Xero reach his full power. He could surpass your new power and where would we be then!?" Supreme Kai told him.

"I won't lose, I refuse to lose..." Kyzer muttered, gritting his teeth, while Xero's power continued to increase as well as his muscle mass. "Zara would want this more than anything! AND I WILL RESPECT HER WISHES RIGHT TO THE GRAVE!" Kyzer roared, throwing his head back and released more of his Super Saiyan power, making the ground around him shatter apart. "Heh, you talk a big game kid, but let's see if you can handle me now!" Xero mused, before throwing his head back and released all of his power out in an outward wave of energy. Kyzer stood in his normal stance as shockwaves crashed past his being towards the other three of whom had to shield themselves from the impact.

Once the smoke started to clear it was obvious that Xero had gone through a great metamorphosis into a power much greater than previously. "Well now, shall we begin?" Xero asked in a cocky manner. "I've been ready for a while now... let's see what you are capable of." Kyzer muttered. Xero grunted a tad, then vanished from his spot, appearing right before Kyzer and sent him flying upwards with an uppercut to the chin. Kyzer flew upwards for a good few kilometers before breaking his fall midair. He then dashed back watching Xero peruse him quickly, throwing a fast punch Kyzer's way. Kyzer deflected the punch away and then spun around kicking Xero in the face, the Halfling then chased after the Super Tuffle and struck him to the floor with his foot.

Xero emerged from the ground as quickly as he struck it, flying to Kyzer and with it the two clashed in the middle of their offense and began to throw a frenzy of punches and kicks towards each other, making sonic booms that crashed across the sky. "They're moving so fast, it's hard to see where they are!" Marcous exclaimed, his eyes moving around quickly trying to find where the two were. His eyes then widened when a huge blast of wind shot past himself and the other two, and with it a massive stream of dust shot past them also. Marcous shot his head back, seeing Kyzer flipping back into a standing position on the ground, looking up towards the sky with blood dripping down his lower lip.

"Die!" Xero shouted, throwing a rapid series of Ki blasts down towards the Halfling; of whom deflected each one, charged up a quick Kamehameha and launched it towards Xero. "Ha! Childs play!" Xero snickered, deflecting the attack, only to have Kyzer appear in front of him and was then struck to the floor hard. Xero emerged from the rubble and spat some blood away from his mouth. "What the hell is going on here!? My power is at it's best and still I can't match him! What is the extent of this boy's new power!?" Xero snarled to himself.

 **Chapter Six: The Final Battle - Xero's Demise**

It was at this point that Xero had figured that he was no match for Kyzer in his new Super Saiyan form, even with his true power fully released. The male clenched his fists tightly, as he stared down the young male with intense hatred burning in his eyes. "I don't understand this at all! I am suppose to be the strongest being in the universe! There shouldn't be a warrior around that has more power than me! It's impossible! But yet this kid somehow is!" Xero thought to himself as he thought back to the moment where Kyzer's Super Saiyan powers erupted from his being and turned the tide of the battle in his favor.

"I'm done with this fight, it's time to end things." Kyzer told Xero, powering up his Super Saiyan aura and began to walk slowly towards the Tuffle. Xero took a defensive stance and snarled, but then blinked a little when the area around them began to shake violently, a manner of which to them would be known as an earthquake. "What the heck is happening!? It's like the entire planet is shaking!" Marcous shouted in surprise to the situation.

"I'm afraid it's much worse than that!" Supreme Kai shouted out to them, in the state of panic he was in, it appeared he was now just speaking to everyone on the planet more-so than just the four that were considered his allies. "What do you mean it's worse than that!?" Uzekio asked in a demanding manner. "The powers that Xero and Kyzer are demonstrating at this point, is causing the planet to crumble apart at the seems!" Supreme Kai explained, buildings around the warriors falling down around them, as well as the skies beginning to darken over with dark red clouds.

"I don't think I follow!" Marcous exclaimed, soon hearing laughter from Xero at this point. "It means exactly what that voice in the sky said you moron!" Xero shouted in hysterics, earning a stare from Kyzer in confusion. "Our powers are so great, that this puny planet of yours can't take the pressure of it! It will soon cave in and explode!" Xero shouted, laughing heavier than before. "What!?" Kyzer exclaimed in shock himself to the situation. "Supreme Kai, tell me he's joking right!?" Marcous asked, hearing nothing for a good while. "Supreme Kai!?" Marcous shouted again.

"He's absolutely right! If this battle doesn't conclude within the next ten minutes, the Earth's core is going to self destruct, and with it the planet is going to explode!" Supreme Kai exclaimed, earning shocked looks from all the people in the area apart from Xero, of whom could only smirk wide to this. "Oh and I intend to make this battle draw out as long as it takes! I can survive in space unlike you fools! So if I survive the explosion, then I can just wait till my people can pick me up, and then I can claim the universe as my own!" Xero shouted, throwing his head back in hysterical laughter.

"You forget one thing, you bastard!" Kyzer shouted, taking his stance and powering up his Super Saiyan aura. "While I have more strength then you, I will destroy you before all this happens!" He added, Xero's grin extending further. "Oh you have no idea what I am capable of..." Xero mused, pointing to the sky. "My power is complete as it is, that much is true. But the true depths of what I can achieve go WELL beyond that! DO IT!" Xero roared, a small ball of light appearing in the sky. Kyzer looked up at the light then glared at Xero, watching as the ball of light soon turned into a ray of energy that smashed into Xero's being and began to pump him full of energy.

Xero continued to laugh wickedly as his muscle mass increased to the overwhelming power that was feeding into him, but just when Kyzer actually began to sweat at how much power he was gaining, Xero suddenly stopped the power up and disrupted the energy wave. "Xero what are you doing!?" shouted the Tuffle from his communicator. "I'm going to draw this battle out as much as I can... why kill them, when I can let the world they are trying to 'save' do it for me?" Xero snickered as he took the communicator off and crushed it in his hand.

"So I was right, there were more of you hiding around here somewhere." Kyzer grunted, grabbing his black jacket and tossing it aside him. "I only needed to use this as a last resort, but in this case I consider this as a means of making your demise that much more humiliating. Just think about it what could be worse than being destroyed by the very planet YOU are trying to save!" Xero mused, releasing his energy aura and then tensed his muscles up.

"I don't think that's going to be much of an issue really Xero... I won't lose, not here, not today...not ever." Kyzer explained, a cocky grin appearing on his face. "Zara blessed me with this overwhelming power, and I will use it to atone for her life." he added, Xero's smirk fading into a serious scowl. "You humans and your feeble emotions... is that what sparked all of this... 'Super Saiyan' nonsense that old man has been dribbling about?" Xero asked, standing tall and calm while he continued to speak. "I often wondered what it was about you humans that drove my followers into wanting you around so badly and now I can see why... its your emotions." Xero continued.

"Your emotions draw out the greatest power in the universe and because of it, they wanted to keep you alive in hopes that one day a human like you could test the foundations of my power and create a powerful army that was technological and powerful... so in the end I was being used for their experiments... how ironic." Xero snickered, earning Kyzer's attention. "Then why have you listened to them for so long if you know what they were planning... why not be done with them and do your own thing?" Kyzer asked, this made Xero blink a bit, then followed it off with a grin.

"Heh, perhaps when I am done with you and your friends I will see to that little thought of yours personally." Xero mused, before vanishing from the spot he was in. Kyzer's eyes widened for a moment, looking behind himself, seeing Xero appear and throw a punch in his general direction. Kyzer grabbed the fist, but was then struck in the back of the neck by Xero's foot and was hurled forward into a nearby collapsed building. Kyzer was quick to break free from his confines and launch himself into the air, but looked forward seeing Xero already face to face with him in flight.

"Going somewhere punk!?" Xero mused, before throwing another punch and kick combination towards the haling Saiyan. Kyzer grunted as he managed to fend both attacks off and throw a roundhouse kick into Xero's face. Blood shot from Xero's nose and mouth as he flung back from the impact and then quickly responded to Kyzer's flurry of punches and kicks that soon followed after the roundhouse assault. Their movement and speed were impressive once again, Marcous, Trinity and Uzekio again losing track of their movements, but this too was also included by tremors that would follow moments after.

"Man, the planet really can't handle this for much longer! Kyzer has to act fast!" Marcous exclaimed. Kyzer grunted as he flew higher into the sky and began to fire Ki blast after Ki blast down towards the Super Tuffle, of whom just flew through them and smashed his forehead into Kyzer's hard. Kyzer grabbed his face for a moment, grabbing Xero's leg that was flung towards his gut, only for Xero to spin around and launch his other leg into the side of Kyzer's head and flung him to the floor of which he hit hard.

"Oh man! This isn't good, the planet only has seven minutes to go! It can't take much more of this battle!" Supreme Kai exclaimed from his planet as he began to pace back and forth trying to find a way around all of the madness unfolding. "Supreme Kai, this is Kami do you read me?" asked Kami telepathically, making the Supreme Kai stop in his tracks. "Kami? Yeah I hear ya loud and clear, what's going on?" Supreme Kai asked. "Well, I thought about it long and hard and I have come up with a plan. Do you remember my assistant Sudoku?" Kami asked. "Yeah I know the guy, what's he got to do with your plan?" Supreme Kai asked.

"Well, as we speak he is currently in search of the Dragonballs." Kami begin to explain to the Supreme Kai. "Wait. Dragonballs?" Supreme Kai asked. "Yes, my people the Namekian had orbs on their home planet known as Dragonballs. There are seven in total and when collected, the eternal dragon Shenron is summoned, and from it, any three wishes can be granted." Kami explained. "Wow! I've never heard about these things, are you saying the Earth have them as well?" Supreme Kai asked. "Why, yes they do. I created them myself, they also can grant three wishes, however the power of the Dragonballs is very limited, they cannot bring back the life of someone who died of normal causes, nor if they had died more than three years ago." Kami explained to him once more.

"I see, but what will gathering the Dragonballs do in this situation?" Supreme Kai asked. "Well, I was thinking that we could use two of the three wishes to make the earth strong enough to handle the battle that is taking place now." Kami explained. "Of course! That's a great idea! But you need to tell Sudoku to hurry! We have less than six minutes remaining!" Supreme Kai exclaimed. "I have alerted him of the time limit and he is already in pursuit of the sixth Dragonball so I can imagine it won't be long before that one and the seventh are in his grasp." Kami replied.

"Kami, this is Sudoku." Sudoku told Kami telepathically. "Oh good, have you got them all?" Kami asked. "Yes sir, I have all seven dragonballs right here." Sudoku explained. "Very good, we have very little time left so please summon Shenron as quickly as you can." Kami exclaimed. Back with the fight, Xero and Kyzer were engaged in a frenzy of punches and kicks towards each other, each seeming to strike each other more often than fending, and before long they broke off from their attack, gasping for air.

"Your power may have increased, but your stamina is dropping rapidly." Kyzer grunted, wincing a little from his injuries. "Perhaps, but I've dealt more blows to you, than you have to me. Can your puny human body take much more punishment? I'd say you're already burning up more energy than it can actually hold." Xero snickered, grinning evilly to his words. Kyzer remained composed once again, as he charged towards Xero quickly. Xero smirked and went to strike Kyzer in flight, but was stunned when Kyzer phased through him, and the shock of this made Xero unable to see Kyzer come in again from the same position and strike him hard in the gut with his elbow.

Saliva and blood shot from Xero's mouth, while Kyzer drew his hands together and like a club, struck Xero atop his skull and dropped him to the floor hard. Xero stumbled to his feet in time to have Kyzer's foot rammed into his face and shot him across the floor again. Kyzer then appeared before Xero and dealt a frenzy of punches to Xero's gut, before an elbow crashed into Xero's chin. Kyzer then finished the offense off by swinging around and dealing a nice roundhouse kick to Xero's nose and flung him into a nearby building.

Back with Sudoku he had made the call for Shenron to be released and while the sky had already been dark before, it grew even darker. The dragonballs began to glow fierce and soon an explosion of golden light emitted from them, of which then took the form of a golden dragon that scaled across the sky and soon took it's true form. Sudoku remained calm, as he looked at his hour glass seeing the earth had less than four minutes to go before destruction was imminent.

"You who have gathered the seven magical dragonballs. I shall grant you three wishes. State them now." Shenron exclaimed in his boomy voice. "Yes sir. I need to make this fast. Right now the earth is currently facing its end by the hands of the energies of two warriors fighting. Can you please make it so the earth is strong enough to sustain this battle long enough for our friend to destroy a certain evil?" Sudoku asked, hearing no reply straight from the get go. "This wish is very complicated and will take some time, as well as this it will take two of your three wishes to grant for this to work." Shenron explained.

"I understand, but please hurry!" Sudoku exclaimed. "I will try." Shenron responded, as he arched into a good position and began to glow in the eyes. Back to the fight, things weren't making much progress on either warrior's side. Xero struck Kyzer in the face and in return was kicked under the chin and knocked into the sky. Xero did a back flip and recovered himself mid air, lunging back down towards Kyzer, of whom widened his eyes to this motion and was unable to move in time, and was struck back to the ground hard. Xero then returned the attack with a frenzy of energy blasts to the area of which Kyzer was struck down to.

When the smoke cleared, Kyzer stood there gasping for air, hovering slowly to meet Xero in mid air. "You're nearing your limits boy, you can't keep this up for long." Xero snickered, tensing the muscles in his arm. Kyzer's eyebrows narrowed to this, and then widened when Xero threw his palms forward and released a shockwave towards the Half Saiyan. Kyzer gasped for a moment, shielded himself and was hurled back a fair away, hitting a building and found himself wedged into it.

"Let's end this shall we?" Xero mused, charging up a massive Ki blast in his hand and launched it towards Kyzer. Kyzer growled as he looked to take the blast head on and was caught in the massive explosion that ensued afterwards. "KYZER!" Marcous shouted in horror, as the shockwaves crashed past the three of them, Xero laughing in hysterics. "Well that was hardly worth it was it!?" Xero shouted, looking down to the three warriors below him and smirked. "Well then, shall we?" Xero asked, before charging quickly down towards Marcous, Trinity and Uzekio. "Get ready everyone! We die fighting!" Marcous shouted.

Xero laughed while in flight and began to charge an energy blast in his palm, but right before he was able to fire it, he was struck in the back by another Ki blast and was forced to the ground with an explosion to follow. "Who the hell..." Xero snarled, as he glared into the sky, seeing Kyzer standing there with half of his white long sleeved shirt ripped away, blood strewn across his face, and his pants ripped up. "How did you survive that!?" Xero snarled, as he hovered to meet Kyzer, glaring at him intensely.

"You don't get the facts do you Xero? Allow me to explain." Kyzer told him, spitting some blood out of his mouth first. "Its like I said before, your form is draining your stamina too quickly for you to handle, regardless of your power increasing to match mine, it doesn't excuse the fact that your ego is blinding you to the fact that you can actually win this fight." Kyzer explained, putting his hands together to make the Kamehameha gesture. "Time to end this." Kyzer muttered, as a blue sphere of Ki generated into his palms, but right before he released the attack the area began to tear itself apart rather quickly, lava streams began to explode from cracks in the ground.

"Oh no!" Kyzer shouted, while still holding his attack in place. Xero looked at the floor, smirked widely and then threw his hands into the air. "YES! THIS IS THE END INDEED! THE END OF THIS WORLD AND YOUR LIFE!" Xero roared out hysterically. The planet began to tear itself apart and slowly but surely it was going to explode in mere seconds.

"Your wish, has been granted..." Shenron called out, before being consumed in a ball of white, as was Sudoku and everyone on the entire planet. Kyzer at this time snarled intensely and threw his palms forward before being consumed by the light himself. But then suddenly the light began to fade, and when it did it looked as though the planet was still in tact, it was still in the state it was before it supposedly blown up, but as far as it looked the Earth was still in tact.

Xero stood there with wide eyes of shock. Why wasn't the planet gone? Why was he still within the earth's atmosphere? More importantly... why did he feel severe pain coming from his abdomen. His eyes slowly lowered down to look at the said area and his eyes widened further when he saw a massive gaping hole where his gut used to be. "W-What...?" Was all Xero could muttered before a huge splatter of blood was vomited from his mouth, and with it his body fell to the floor. At this point Kyzer was gasping for air, smoke emitting from his palms, it looked as though Kyzer had fired the attack at Xero in hopes he could weaken Xero and make him die along with the supposed exploding planet.

Xero's body hit the floor, and with it laid there, Xero snarling while coughing up more blood. "N-No... this can't be where it ends..." Xero growled, gripping some dirt in his hand before slamming it to the floor. "Xero is down sir! He's in a real bad state!" shouted one of the Tuffle advisors aboard their ship. "Then get him back on board and into the healing tank. We will restore him to get his revenge on that Saiyan later!" Shouted the Tuffle Leader. "Yes sir!" the advisor exclaimed, punching away at his keyboard, then hit the transporter button.

"I... will get you for this kid... mark my words..." Xero snarled with malice in his voice, as the beam of energy rained over Xero and transported him off the planet and onto his ship. "Alright Kyzer!" Marcous exclaimed, running over to his friend along with Trinity and Uzekio in tow. "Way to put one on Xero! The Earth is safe!" Uzekio exclaimed also, Kyzer glaring at the sky. "No, not even close..." Kyzer grunted, earning blinks from his friends.

Back on the ship, Xero was retrieved and was being carried towards the healing room. "Don't worry Xero... we will have you healed and ready for your revenge within a few days." The Tuffle Leader mused, making Xero's eyes snap open. "Forget that! I'm through playing it your way!" Xero roared, throwing his arm free from one of the Tuffles grabbing him and fired a blast of energy at the Leader, destroying him and most of the Tuffles surrounding him. Xero then turned his attention to the rest, and even in his weakened state was able to destroy the last of the Tuffles aboard, then shifted his attention to the ship doors and opened them.

"DO YOU HEAR ME HALFBREED!?" Xero roared at the top of his lungs, his voice travelling through the planets atmosphere and was able to project it to the four warriors. "See, what did I tell you?" Kyzer grunted, taking his Kamehameha stance once more and held firm. "I AM XERO! THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! I HAVE NO EQUAL YOU HEAR ME!? NO EQUAL! NOW I WILL SHOW YOU! SHOW YOU THE MIGHT OF THE SUPER TUFFLE!" Xero screamed out, as he charged up his most powerful attack possible and launched it down towards the Planet.

"And I will show you the might of the earthlings... get off our PLANET! KA-ME-HA-ME...!" Kyzer began to chant loudly, as he drew in all of his Super Saiyan energy into his palm and created a huge ball of blue energy into it. "HA!" Kyzer roared, throwing his palms forward and releasing the biggest blast in his arsenal. The beams converged into the center and within moments Kyzer's attack broke through and screamed towards Xero and the ship. "N-NO! THIS CAN'T BE!" Xero shouted in horror as the energy wave crashed into the ship and began to destroy it along with Xero in the process.

"IT CAN'T END! NOT LIKE THIS!" Xero howled before his body was completely vaporized by the energy attack and with it the remains of the ship was hurled into the sun where it was destroyed and reduced to ash. Kyzer stood in the same position as he was in for some time, then he drew his arms back and with it reverted back to his regular form and sighed. "Now it's truly over." Kyzer sighed, Marcous, Trinity and Uzekio staring at Kyzer with dropped jaws. Kyzer blinked and looked at the three. "What are you guys staring at? Did I do something weird?" Kyzer asked.

"You're kidding me right?" Uzekio asked, flabbergasted by what Kyzer had said. "You just became the Legendary Super Saiyan and defeated Xero once and for all! If that's not weird than I don't know what to expect!" Uzekio explained. "Super Saiyan? Yeah, I do remember awakening some form of power that I had no idea I had in me. I don't know, just watching Zara being destroyed just made me... snap." Kyzer explained. "Well look, we have a lot to discuss, how bout we head back to Kami's and let him know what's happened." Uzekio responded.

"Yeah." Kyzer, Trinity and Marcous said in unison.

 **Chapter Seven: Revival of Zara, a new era for the Earth - Xero Arc Final.**

"So what exactly happened? I remember the Earth being close to exploding, a bright light and then nothing, the world was exactly as it was." Kyzer told Kami, of whom had a soft grin on his face as he heard the explanation take place. "Well that's my fault Kyzer, you see I used the Dragonballs to wish for the Earth to bare the brunt of your battle with Xero. It was fortunate that the wish was granted just moments before the planet actually exploded." Kami replied, earning blinks from Marcous, Kyzer and Trinity. "Dragonballs?" All three asked in unison.

"Wish orbs of my creation if you will. Gather all seven dragonballs and three wishes shall be granted to you." Kami responded. "Three wishes? Sounds rather farfetched if you ask me... so what does that mean there are two more wishes to go?" Kyzer asked, looking around. "Where are these Dragonballs anyway?" Kyzer asked again. "Gone I am afraid, you see the wish we made to make the Earth able to hold out your fight required two of the three wishes to grant. Once that wish was made, Sudoku asked the Eternal Dragon to hold the last wish and with it he scattered the Dragonballs across the world." Kami replied.

"Darn, that's a shame... we could have used that last wish to wish back all those killed by Xero, so that my parents and everyone else that was killed by him would be restored." Kyzer responded, Kami lowering his head somewhat. "As great as that wish would be, the power of the Dragonballs are very limited. Because I used as much power as I could to have these dragonballs grant three wishes like on Namek, I had to sacrifice some of it's wishing power. This meant that I had it so that people that have been dead for less than a year can be restored." Kami explained.

"And my parents died three years ago..." Kyzer sighed, glaring at the ground. He then looked to Trinity, of whom blinked then smiled. Kyzer then smiled at her and then returned his look to Kami. "Well, with your permission. I'd like to go find the Dragonballs again and make the wish anyway." Kyzer told him. "You can, but you will have to wait four months at least before you can use them again." Kami told him. "Right! Well you three, it's been great. But I'm going to help the survivors restore the cities until the Dragonballs are ready to collect and then I am going to search for them." Kyzer told the other two of whom glared at Kyzer, making him blink.

"What's wrong?" Kyzer asked. "Do you really think we're gonna sit around and do nothing? We're a team, so we'll stick around as one." Trinity exclaimed, Marcous nodding in response. "Of course, sorry. I got carried away and what not." Kyzer mused lightly. "I'd imagine so, Super Saiyan." Marcous teased, before walking towards the edge of the lookout. "Oh don't be jealous!" Kyzer exclaimed, running after him. "Thanks for all your help too Kami and Uzekio sir." Trinity told him, bowing lightly before joining her friends.

"Quite an interesting bunch of kids huh?" Kami asked Uzekio, of whom nodded with a chuckle afterwards. "Who'd have thought the son of Baston would be the one to achieve the power of the Super Saiyan? It's quite ironic given his father spent the entirety of his life trying to reach it himself." Uzekio responded, Kami laughing in response. "That stubborn idiot was so full of himself he could never have reached that power. It was no wonder his son could, they are different beings, but at the same time they are cut from the same gib. Much like Marcous and his father." Kami replied.

"Oh by the way Kami, I need you and Supreme Kai to do me a favor." Uzekio told him, earning a stare from the Namekian elder.

On the Planet Baston, home to the Saiyan race, single elite was running towards the palace's throne room, pushing his way past the guards and dropped into a bowing position before the King's throne. "King Baston! I have received some very enlightening news from the planet Earth!" the elite shouted. "You dare to disturb me when I am in the middle of a meeting with my advisor!? This news better be good, especially if it's about that planet that saw the death of my son." King Baston grumbled. "It is good news sir. We just got word from Uzekio that Xero the Super Tuffle has been vanquished!" the Elite exclaimed, making the King's eyes widen.

"What!? Someone on Earth actually had enough power to take Xero down!? That's not possible! Why, even our greatest elites were no match for him! And my son and his low level friend! Who could have possibly amassed enough power to defeat the undefeatable!?" The King demanded. "Uzekio claims that Xero was taken down by someone said to be your grandson, he somehow achieved the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan and brought Xero to his knees!" The Elite responded. "Nonsense! The Super Saiyan was nothing more than a myth! Garsock achieved a great power that allowed him to beat Makuzai, there was no connection to the legend at all! I don't believe you!" The King roared.

"I knew he wouldn't believe us." Supreme Kai muttered from the palace, his voice transmitting to all their minds telepathically. "Who is that? Identify yourself!" The King shouted. "Relax, I am the Supreme Kai. I overlook your planet and all planets in the Supreme Quadrant. I can confirm that what your subordinate says is correct. The boy known as Kyzer has achieved the power of a Super Saiyan and defeated Xero." Supreme Kai explained to them. "I still don't believe you, inanimate voice in the sky! Show me some proof that this boy exists!" The King roared once more. "Alright, let's see if I can do this... now if I move my antennae to the right... no... little more... bit more up... there we go!" Supreme Kai exclaimed, as from the roof of the palace, a beam of energy shone down to the floor and with it an image became to show itself from within.

The King, after flinching from the energy looked ahead and saw the images of Kyzer transforming into a Super Saiyan and then images of his final move that saw Xero's end showed up also. "I don't believe what I am seeing... he really does look like my son in some ways... but how can a Half Saiyan amass that power when a full blooded could not!?" King Baston snarled. "Maybe if you strived for something other than your own selfish egos you might actually do it yourself. Take care!" Supreme Kai exclaimed, cutting off the transmission.

"This is great Sire! We can take the earth for ourself completely!" The Elite exclaimed. "No... we're no longer affiliating ourselves with that planet anymore... Send a deployment call for those on Earth that want to come back... I have no more need for such a planet." King Baston grunted. "But Sire, do you not want to meet your grandson and see a legend in person?" The Elite asked. "Of course not. He may be the supposed legend, but he is still part human, therefore I will not associate myself with him. Now get that order out, on the double!" King Baston demanded. "Yes sir!" The elite cried out.

It hadn't taken long after that meeting, when the word of Kyzer's defeat of Xero got spread around and a lot of Saiyans were delighted to see Xero's life end. Others seemed unsure to believe it, and most elites were just plain ignorant to it. Back to Earth, time had passed and finally the time had come. After creating a device that let Kyzer and his friends detect the dragonballs, they gathered them and had them at the ready at the sanctuary of Kami's lookout.

"So, now that we have all seven dragonballs, what do we do?" Kyzer asked, watching Kami step forward then raise his hands. "Arise, Shenron! Come forth and grant my wish!" Kami called out, the sky soon turning pitch black. The dragonballs began to glow in unison and within moments they erupted in a golden burst of energy. That energy streamed into the sky in the form of a dragon, and soon it took form of an actual dragon that floated around the sanctuary. "You who have gathered the seven dragonballs. I will grant you one wish. State it now." Shenron told then, the three warriors stunned by the development.

"Whoa! Shenron is huge!" Kyzer gasped. "The wish is yours Kyzer, use it as you see fit." Kami told him, patting the Halfling on the back. Kyzer nodded and stepped forward to get into Shenron's sight. "Eternal Dragon! Grant my wish, I wish for all those who were killed by the being Xero to be restored to life. Except for the Tuffles he has killed!" Kyzer exclaimed. Shenron floated there for some time, then spoke. "Your wish can be granted... but be aware that those who have died to the one called 'Xero' for more than a year cannot be restored for it against my power to do so." Shenron explained.

"Yeah, I know..." Kyzer sighed, before grinning. "Please grant it anyway!" he exclaimed after. "Kyzer are you sure you're okay with being unable to see your parents again?" Marcous asked. "Yeah... these four months have helped me come to terms with it. Besides, they left behind a good legacy... something I don't intend to forget. But there are those who died before their time that deserve a chance to redeem themselves." Kyzer explained, looking to Trinity. "Besides, I think Trinity wants to see her Dad again, and let's not forget about Zara." Kyzer explained. "Yeah, I guess we should bring her back too huh?" Marcous teased.

"Your wish has been granted." Shenron explained to the three of them, before his body began to change to gold again. "Farewell." He added, before exploding into a golden blast that shot to the sky, and with it seven balls of energy shot into seven different directions and the sky returned to it's regular sky blue. "Alright, well we better go and see if the wish worked. See ya Kami!" Kyzer exclaimed, as the three warriors took to the edge of the lookout then flew down back towards the Earth.

The group would land in West City, the place where Xero originally made his attack, the area of which Trinity's father was killed. The male in question was slowly bringing himself to his feet next to the building he was blasted into all that time ago. "Man, what happened to me? I remember crashing my cruiser... and then nothing... why am I all the way over here?" Trinity's father asked, soon being grabbed by someone and hugged into tightly. "Daddy! I've missed you so much! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Trinity sobbed, clutching her father tight, the male lost for words, as he just hugged her back.

"Scare you? What is going on? Why are you here Trinity?" The male asked. "I guess we have some explaining to do." Kyzer explained, standing behind the two with a smile on his face. Moments passed and the story was explained. "I see, well I thank you all for your part in bringing me back to life. Trinity is a good girl, but she does need her father watching over her still." The male said with a chuckle. "Hey! Not funny!" Trinity shouted with a pout afterwards, earning laughter from the three men.

"Looks like you four are having fun... mind if I join in?" said someone from behind them. Kyzer turned his head with wide eyes, hearing the voice and knowing exactly who it was. There in person was Zara, her clothing all torn up like before, but all of her wounds were healed and a slight grin was on her face. "What? You act like you're seeing a ghost Kyzer." Zara mused, before Kyzer enveloped her in a hug. "I thought I had lost you for good!" Kyzer sobbed himself, Zara stunned by these turn of events.

"I won't ever let anyone kill you again... I swear it on my life." Kyzer added. Zara blushed a little bit by these words, and then smiled sweetly at the boy, breaking the hug and pecking his forehead lightly. "Don't bother, because I'm going to become stronger and keep you safe." She told him, winking afterwards and then joined the other three. Kyzer blinked, turning bright red and then passed out.

While the talking went about to Zara regarding the battle after her death, a ship in the far reaches of space was hovering over the Planet Kanasecta. This was before said planet went up in a ball of flames, vanishing as quick as the explosion occurred. "Pitiful planet... thinking they could defy me..." The being behind the planets destruction muttered before floating back into his ship and walked to the main console room. "Sire, we received news from Planet 4588C." one of the soldiers told the male. "What of it?" The male asked. "Well it's Xero, he's been destroyed." The soldier responded.

"Destroyed you say? You're telling me there was a Saiyan strong enough to actually best Xero?" the male asked. "Yes sire, we have footage here of the fight." The soldier exclaimed, showing him the transformation of Kyzer into a Super Saiyan and then Xero's defeat. "Why do I feel like that golden form means something to me...?" the male grunted, his tail swinging to and fro while he pondered about it. His eyes then widened and sharpened, his tail smashing against his ship floor. "Now I remember... that Super Saiyan legend my father spouted off before he died...!" the male growled.

"It appears the stories of the Super Saiyan are true... do you have a power reading from both Xero and this... 'Super Saiyan'?" The male asked. "Yeah, here you go." the soldier responded, handing the male a digital chart that showed Xero's full power and Kyzer's full power. "You're kidding me!? This kid has a power of over seventeen million kilis!?" the male asked. "Y-Yes sire..." the soldier gasped. "Well, this is going to be a pain then isn't it...?" The male said, walking to the nearest window and looked out of it.

"His power is greater than mine... even in my augmented form... looks like I am going to have to train and improve my abilities, if I wish to take this Saiyan on and crush him..." the male mused. "L-Lord Kudazai! Why would you want to fight that Saiyan?" the soldier exclaimed. "Because..." Kudazai began to say, before grinning wide. "I owe it to that race to get back at them for what they did to my father... and what better way to do that than to eradicate their icon of hope. I'll train myself in the bolgeria region for three years. That should increase my power more than enough to take him out! Then I will restore honor to the Chiller Dynasty!" Kudazai mused, before throwing his head back in laughter.


	2. The Kudazai Arc

**End of Arc One.**

 **Arc two: Kudazai's invasion.**

 **Chapter One: Kiara.**

"So here we are for todays final race of the Super Hover-car championship! I'm Chuck Torikama bringing you live updates of the race as it unfolds! We have got one heck of a championship decider on our hands here! We have Kyzer Azure the three time world champion looking to make it four in a row and break more records in the process! But this year has seen the rise of a new gun looking to take his first championship in his first attempt!" Chuck shouted through his headset, while the hovercars were flying about lap after lap.

"Kyzer comes into this race 3 points behind the new guy! But with Kyzer in the lead of the race right now and the new gun riding in second place. It's going to be Kyzer's championship by 1 point!" Chuck added as he checked the lap counter each time, getting more and more excited with each passing lap. "It's two laps to go and it looks like Kyzer is slowing! There must be wear in his engine, this is allowing the new man to catch up, the gap is now less than a second! Here we go, they're about to cross the line to begin the final lap!" Chuck announced, watching the two fighters getting more and more into battle with one another.

"This is so close, the new guy keeps making moves and Kyzer continues to go on the defensive, this is allowed since it is the final lap. Last corner! OH! There's been contact from the new guy! They're gonna go side by side! It's gonna be a drag race to the line….and….!" Chuck remained silent as the two drivers ran across the line side by side. "WHOA! What a close finish! Nothing in it, but it's Kyzer Azure that takes the race and not only that, he becomes the youngest driver to achieve four straight world championships! Well done Kyzer Azure, a well deserved victory, but give it up for the new guy! He's done all he could to take it to our champion! Hopefully we'll find out on the podium who he is." Chuck announced, as Kyzer brought his hovercar to the pit station and emerged out, throwing his fists into the air and screamed out to the crowd; of whom responded in cheer.

Kyzer then removed his helmet and fire protected balaclava and walked over towards the new guys hovercar and shook the mans hand. "Well done mate, great finish to the race and championship. You almost had me!" Kyzer exclaimed, as the man laughed. "Not good enough it seems pal." The male replied, making Kyzer's eyebrows raise up. "Wait a second… Marcous!?" Kyzer asked in surprise, making the other remove his helmet and balaclava. "It is you!" Kyzer exclaimed, Marcous running his hand through his hair and laughed.

"You did wonder why I never attended your races right? I decided to give it a go. I can see why you were so interested in doing it all those years ago. But well done mate, good championship bout. Next year I'll have it." Marcous mused. "Yeah dream on!" Kyzer exclaimed, as they both headed to the podium and celebrated their achievements. Afterwards the two walked out from the track and began to make their way towards their respective housing. "So what's the plan now, champion?" Marcous asked with a grin to his features. "Not sure really. Might chill out and spend some time with Zara." Kyzer responded, blushing afterwards.

"I forgot to ask about that actually. Are you two together now?" Marcous asked with a sly grin to his face. "W-Well… I-I guess we are… S-shut up! You're just jealous!" Kyzer stuttered out, making Marcous laugh. "Yeah, sure that must be it. Huh…?" Marcous replied, looking up to the sky above seeing a jet stream flying overhead. "What could that be?" Kyzer asked, Marcous's eyes sharpening lightly. "I don't know, but I think we're bound to find out." Marcous replied, soon the jet stream across crash landed not too far from the outskirts of the city they were in.

"We should probably go check that out, if it was actually a jet, someone might have been hurt in the crash." Marcous told Kyzer, of whom nodded and flew off to check out the scene of the crash. But meanwhile in the remote access of space a large ship seemed to be heading towards a certain planet in quite a hurry. "My lord, it appears that the female Saiyan Kiara has touched down on Planet Earth. Shall we proceed and apprehend her?" A soldier asked a being aboard a mini hover pod of whom was watching the monitor in front of him. "Planet Earth you say? It's been three years since I remember hearing about that planet and it's… "Super Saiyan." The being explained, sharpening his eyes. "And what a wonderful coincidence… to have that Saiyan brat heading to earth as well. I'll be able to extract my revenge and destroy that Super Saiyan Legend at the same time." The male mused, his tail draping out from the pod and began to sway in place.

"I figured you'd go to such lengths lord Kudazai." One of the males right hand men grunted, bowing afterwards. "After all, it's not everyday that a single Saiyan, much less a female Saiyan was able to topple your brother, Sarazai." The other added. "Oh it's no mean feat I can tell you that much. Sarazai was a weakling that deserved to die. However, he did not deserve to die at the hands of a filthy female monkey. That right was mine alone to take. Father always spoiled the boy rotten and because of his last will in testimate, I was unable to do anything to stop Sarazai from gaining what he had. Now that the fool is dead, I can claim his planets in my name and further expand my empire." Kudazai mused, his tail slamming against the side of his pod.

"However, I will not tolerate such acts that the Saiyans have commit, so I will destroy this girl and their Super Saiyan legacy along with it." Kudazai added. "Sir, Planet Earth dead ahead!" a soldier cried out. "Excellent… let's see what three years of training has warranted for me." Kudazai added with a small laugh afterwards.

Kyzer and Marcous arrived at the scene of the crashed 'jet' and were surprised instead to see a space pod in it's place. This isn't any ordinary space pod… this is a Saiyans space pod. I remember seeing pictures of this when my Dad was still alive." Kyzer explained, examining the ship by walking around it. "I know that there are Saiyans still around back on their home planet. But I don't exactly see why one of them would be coming to Earth. We need to stay sharp." Marcous responded, as while he said this the pod doors began to open. Once the doors were fully ajar a single female figure flopped out and laid motionless on the floor.

"Whoa! She's in real bad shape! Is she alive!?" Kyzer asked, watching Marcous check the female for a pulse. "Yeah, she's alive. Barely though, we need to get her to a bed at once! Kyzer can you get some sensu beans?" Marcous asked. "No problem!" Kyzer explained, placing two fingers on his forehead, then focused his energies. "Kyzer what are yo-" Before Marcous could finish his sentence, Kyzer vanished without a trace. "…Doing…?" Marcous asked, blinking slowly. He shook it off and grabbed the female and flew her back to his house to get her into bed. At this point he also called Trinity and Zara to come over to assess the situation.

Time had changed the four warriors in some accords, but mostly for Kyzer and Marcous it was all height and nothing more. Trinity on the other hand had allowed her hair to grow out more and resorted to a single side pony tail much like Zara. Zara's hair was cut down to sit at her shoulders and much like usual had it bundled up in a pony tail also. "So this female just crashed down on Earth and passed out?" Zara asked, looking the girl over while Marcous placed a damp towel on the girls forehead. "Yeah, Kyzer went to get some Sensu beans, he should be back n-" As Marcous was about to finish his question, Kyzer suddenly appeared in similar fashion to how he left.

"Now…?" Marcous asked, catching the Sensu beans thrown to him by his friend. "Kyzer, what was that you just did?" Marcous asked in confusion. "What?" Kyzer asked, folding his arms and tilting his head. "The vanishing thing you just did! How did you get to Nashi's and back so quickly!?" Marcous asked angrily knowing Kyzer was playing dumb. "Oh! That move? That's called Instant Transmission! Supreme Kai taught me it about a year and half ago when he invited me to train with him for a few months!" Kyzer exclaimed, earning jaw drops from the three friends of his.

"You got to train with the Supreme Kai without us?" Trinity asked. "And you didn't invite us?" Zara asked, looking a tad hurt that her own partner forgot to invite her. "I did invite you guys! But you were all busy!" Kyzer exclaimed in protest. "You didn't tell us why you wanted us to come with you…" Marcous grumbled, a vein forming atop his head. "Why would I have needed to?" Kyzer asked, blinking after saying as such. "BECAUSE WE WOULD HAVE CHANGED OUR PLANS IF WE KNEW WHAT IT WAS YOU DUMMY!" All three of them shouted in unison, making Kyzer flail his arms in surprise. "It wasn't that big of a deal anyway! He taught me that move and helped me control my Super Saiyan form a bit more so I can channel it at will!" Kyzer exclaimed, blinking for a moment when he saw the female Saiyan twitch a little.

"I think she's coming to…" Kyzer muttered, earning the attention of the other three, who turned and gathered around her, watching her awaken slowly. "W-Where am I…?" The female asked, looking around slowly. "Planet Earth… you're a Saiyan aren't you?" Marcous asked, earning a nod from the female, the female then blinked and sat up. "E-Earth!? W-Where is he!? Where!?" the girl asked frantically. "Where is who?" Zara asked, eyeing the girl strangely. "The Super Saiyan! Where is the Super Saiyan that defeated the Super Tuffle; Xero!?" The female asked.

"Super Saiyan? Oh! I'm the Super Saiyan!" Kyzer exclaimed, showing her by transforming into the Super Saiyan form. The female blinked in awe to the transformation then blushed a little and put on a flirty smile. "Well hello there, Super Saiyan Kyzer… my name is Kiara. You're cute as well as strong." She muttered, earning a death glare from Zara. "Hey back off girl, that Super Saiyan is mine!" Zara hissed, earning glances from Trinity and Marcous. Kiara blinked then chuckled. "Oh relax girly, I'm not gonna take your man, but he is rather handsome to boot. I wouldn't mind taking him out for some fun!" Kiara exclaimed, making a vein pop out from Zara's forehead, and with it made Marcous hold her back.

"Easy now Zara…" Marcous grumbled. Kyzer sighed and reverted to normal, and shifted his attention to the female. "So what exactly is going on here Kiara? Why did we find you all beaten up and bruised?" Kyzer asked, before his eyes sharpened and his attention drew to the roof. Marcous doing the same, as well as Zara, well… one eye to the roof the other at Kiara. Trinity seemed to shake a little in fear before doing the same, but Kiara was shaking in terror. "O-Oh crap… I-I almost forgot about him…" Kiara muttered. "Forgot about who?" Marcous asked, looking at the now terrified female Saiyan.

"K-Kudazai…." She stuttered. "Kudazai?" Kyzer asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. "He's one of the most feared people in the galaxy… he rules over a vast majority of it… as did his brother….before I kinda…. Killed him…" Kiara explained. "You killed a powerful person that owns a part of the universe? That must make you pretty strong." Kyzer told her with a grin to his face, the female shaking her head. "No… Sarazai was much weaker than Kudazai… he would be considered far weaker than Xero… so taking him out wasn't that big of a deal… but it angered Kudazai enough to order an attack on our home Planet to flush me out of hiding and destroy me…" Kiara added.

"I managed to escape and head to Earth, but it seems that Kudazai found my location and followed me here…. Now I've brought someone here that not even the Super Saiyan will be able to handle!" Kiara shouted, putting her hands over her face and sobbed lightly. "Wait, if you think I couldn't handle this Kudazai fellow, why did you come searching for me?" Kyzer asked, blinking in confusion. "Because if I gave you some warning, you might have been able to train up enough to make a difference, but I underestimated the speed of his ship! I left Planet Baston about six hours before he did, I can't believe he caught up to me that quickly!" Kiara sobbed more. "Hey it's fine… we can deal to this one way or another. Right guys?" Kyzer asked, earning nods from the others.

"He'll be touching down at any given moment. Grab ahold of me guys, we'll go to Kami's using Instant Transmission." Kyzer told t hem, watching the others take hold of his shoulders. Kyzer then placed his fingers on his forehead and began to focus his energy to find Kami's energy. Upon finding it, he vanished from the spot with the other four in toe, appearing at Kami's in mere seconds.

Kami was surprised to see all four warriors appear before him, his surprise then returned to composure as he addressed the four people. "Good to see you guys again, it's been a while. Though I must say, I am quite surprised to see you have mastered the Instant Transmission technique Kyzer…. And to see another person here. I'd ask who you are, but I am aware of the situation at hand, so introductions aren't necessary…" Kami explained. "Wait, you know about Kudazai already?" Kyzer asked. "He's one of the reasons I left Planet Namek and came here." Kami told them. "About sixty earth years ago, Kudazai and his goons arrived on Planet Namek in search of the Dragonballs. He had somehow learnt of the secrets of the balls and wanted them for himself. We had managed to convince him that the Dragonballs no longer existed, but it wasn't without a good toll of Namekian's that were killed in the process.

"I would have been one of them, had not the Grand Elder at the time managed to stuff me into a spaceship and sent me adrift with random co-ordinates that wound me up here on Earth. I then made myself known to the previous guardian that reigned here and in time was gifted the position as Guardian of the Earth. To that I also created Dragonballs in respect to the Elder who more than likely lost his life to protect mine." Kami explained. "So what can you tell us about Kudazai?" Kyzer asked, rather curious about the situation at hand.

"Well from what I know, Kudazai is a member of the Chiller Dynasty… so you could say that he's a prince of the Changelling Race. The Changellings are split into different factions. Frost, Cold and Chiller. The Frost Demons consist within a different universe, as does the Cold. We house the Chiller faction, and it is one to be feared. The original King of the race was known as Makuzai. Sound familiar?" Kami asked, mostly towards Marcous; who nodded in response. "Yeah, Uzekio told us about a Saiyan by the name of Garsock that transformed into the Super Saiyan legend and defeated Makuzai in battle." Marcous replied.

"Yes, Kudazai is his son, and this Super Saiyan legend is one of the reasons he is coming to Earth." Kami continued to explain. "See the Super Saiyan legend, though said throughout as nothing more, was spread throughout the Changellings as well because of Makuzai mentioning to be wary of them before he passed on." Kami told them. "I get it… so Kudazai wants to get revenge for his father by destroying anyone that possess the Super Saiyan legacy… in other words… me." Kyzer responded. "Exactly, the other reason would be without a doubt to get his revenge also on you Kiara… I don't know how you managed to pull off killing one of the Chillers Princes… but you have doomed this planet by coming here." Kami explained.

"Doomed? What do you mean?" Kyzer asked with a raised eyebrow. "Kyzer, I don't want you to be thinking that because you can become a Super Saiyan, you are now the most powerful being in the universe, because you are FAR from that. Kudazai possess power greater than you could ever imagine. So don't let this Super Saiyan form get to your head." Kami told Kyzer in a stern manner. "He's right you know." Said a voice suddenly from behind the five warriors, Kami's eyes widened from this and just before the others could grasp what had happened, a small blast of energy shot past the five of them.

Kyzer's eyes remained wide, as blood trickled down the side of his face, his eyes then widened again as he turned back to look at Kami, whose eyes were white out, blood dripping from his lower lip and his forehead, of which had a gaping hole through it. "K-Kami…?" Kyzer asked, watching the Namekian drop to the floor, blood seeping out from under him. "W-What just happened…?" Marcous asked in shock to the situation. Zara and Trinity were speechless, as well as Kiara. Kyzer crouched down and was about to check for a pulse. "Don't bother, he's dead." The being above them mused, as he moved his finger to his lips and blew out the smoke emitting from his finger tip.

"I know the anatomy of Namekian's well. One shot to the core within their skull and they can no longer function nor regenerate… and I do believe he was your guardian as well as the creator of the Earth's Dragonballs…" the form mused again, his body beginning to warp about, a beam of energy consuming his being and with it vanished with laughter emitting above. "H-He killed him…. J-just like that! Why!? What would have killing Kami accomplished!?" Kyzer shouted angrily, slamming his fist into the floor.

"More than you can imagine Kyzer…" Sudoku explained, his head hung low as a mark of respect for his fallen master. "You see… when the creator of the Dragonballs dies… the Dragonballs turn to stone, never to be used again." Sudoku continued. "Wait! So you mean if anyone of us dies against Kudazai, then that's it!? We're gone for good!?" Kyzer shouted, even more angrily than before. "I'm afraid so." Sudoku replied. Kyzer's anger began to boil, as he looked to Kiara. "Kiara, was that him…? Was that Kudazai!?" Kyzer scowled, the female lowering her head. "Yeah… that's him…." She muttered. "Well, consider him dead!" Kyzer shouted, transforming into a Super Saiyan at that moment and was prepared to leave.

"Kyzer wait!" Sudoku called to him, making the Super Saiyan stop in place. "I know this isn't a good situation for us all. But you just said it yourself, if you go and die. Then you cannot be revived… as well as that, you are the strongest being on this planet. If you go, who would be left to take on Kudazai?" Sudoku asked. "Way to kick us when we're down…" Zara muttered. "Zara, in reality he's right… Kyzer as a Super Saiyan far exceeds our power. So if he goes, we are done for. But at the same time, I'd like to think that we all have the potential of becoming Super Saiyans ourselves." Marcous told them.

"Yeah, I know you three can do it…" Kyzer said, sighing as he reverted back to normal and turned to look at them. "You three should enter the hyperbolic time chamber and train yourselves… I would teach you how to become one… but in reality I don't really know the first thing to do so… my activation was merely from watching Zara die, and having no control of my emotions after it." Kyzer explained. "We can do that, but you need to do it also Kyzer. You can't believe for a second that you are capable of taking Kudazai on right?" Marcous asked, earning a grin from his friend.

"Oh no, I'm more than confident. See the Supreme Kai also taught me to be able to read the depths of ones power… he's at his prime already, and I know he's no match for me as a Super Saiyan." Kyzer explained, earning raised eyebrows in surprise from Marcous. "Don't worry, I won't be long." Kyzer explained as he powered up his aura and flew off the tower and proceeded to find where Kudazai's ship was landed.

"I took Kyzer for many things, but arrogant wasn't one of them… I like it." Zara mused, blushing a little to the situation. "Zara, this isn't time to be gushing over your boyfriends arrogance. I have a strange feeling that Kudazai isn't actually tapping into his full power at all…if only we could talk to the Supreme Kai and get him to help us in this situation… I don't think the Hyperbolic time chamber is going to cut it this time." Marcous explained. "I can contact him…" Sudoku replied, making the other four look to him. "I was the one who got him to come collect Kyzer in the first place the first time. I will do so again." Sudoku explained, closing his eyes and channeled his energy to message the Supreme Kai.

Within a few moments the Supreme Kai known as Iru appeared before them. "That was quick!" Trinity gasped. "Well I'm not that busy now-a-days thanks to Xero's demise. But I can see you have quite a predicament on your hands." Iru explained. "You're telling us… what's more Kyzer has gone to take Kudazai on by himself… are you certain he can handle this?" Marcous asked. "I have faith in his abilities… I think he'll do fine." Iru responded with a smile, placing his hands behind his back. "Now, enough about that… how about we find the key to creating four Super Saiyans shall we?" Iru asked.

 **Chapter 2 – Kudazai and the Kudamono Force**

Kudazai had made his way back to his ship and sat down on his throne watching the monitors, seeing his men at work demolishing buildings and killing the innocent. "Now that the Namekian Elder is dead on this planet, the Dragonballs cannot be used…. This will mean when that Super Saiyan is dealt to, that's it… legacy gone for good." Kudazai mused. "Sire, if I may ask… why did you not find and use the Dragonballs first to wish Sarazai back, then kill the Namek?" Saru, Kudazai's right hand man asked. "Why would I wish my weakling brother back to life, only to kill him myself straight afterwards? It'd be a waste of a wish, and personally I wasn't going to waste my time hunting down seven magical orbs for such a pathetic reason." Kudazai grunted, his tail slamming to the floor to give Saru a message to not ask stupid questions.

"Of course, forgive me. But I must tell you, the Super Saiyan you mentioned. He's on his way here." Saru explained, setting the monitor to show him already at work, disposing of the weaker soldiers in certain cities. "He sure doesn't waste any time does he? Well this is good… very good… I get to take the Super Saiyan out on the same day that I rid the planet of their only hope." Kudazai snickered, as he looked to Saru. "Dispatch the Kudamono Force. Their mission is to gauge the power of the Super Saiyan." Kudazai explained. "Of course sir, at once." Saru replied before making his way to the part of the ship where the forces were stationed.

Kyzer in the meantime was busy striking down soldier after soldier, trying to gauge where Kudazai's energy signature was at the same time. "These soldiers sure are persistant… and their numbers are certainly a pain in my ass… but I have to deal to them anyway." Kyzer grunted as he spun around, kicking one soldier in the face of which resulted in the soldier being hurled into a group of charging soldiers and knocked them to their asses in a cloud of smoke. Kyzer took a deep breath and then glared at another incoming set of soldiers who then stopped in their place and began to back up in fear. Kyzer grinned a bit thinking he was the one doing the scare tactic, this was silenced when his senses kicked up and he turned to see the source of the power surge.

"You guys aren't just normal soldiers aren't you?" Kyzer asked calmly, while the seven men stood there all with their arms folded and grins on their faces. "We are the elite soldiers of Lord Kudazai. We are the Kudamono Force!" The leader of the group shouted, as he took pose. "I am the Leader of the force! Captain Anzu!" Anzu shouted, the next taking a pose. "I am Captain Anzu's second in command! Ichijiku!" Ichijiku called out, the third taking a pose. "I am Orenji!" Orenji called out, the female taking a pose. "I am Ringo!" Ringo exclaimed, the rest taking poses. "Ichigo!" "Ume!" "Suiteru!" they called out, making a final pose as a group.

"Kudamono Force!" They all called out, making Kyzer's face turn blank. "Are you fighters or dancers? Because this is not exactly fun for me…" Kyzer grunted, as the Leader snorted. "Saiyans, so full of themselves and smug. Well we'll put an end to that won't we?" Anzu mused looking to his subordinates of which nodded with grins and with it they all charged towards Kyzer. Kyzer's eyes widened a touch at watching them all come at him. "Well this won't be an easy feat." Kyzer grunted, taking his stance and then proceeded to evade each oncoming attack from the seven warriors.

Kyzer continued to evade, fend and deflect each oncoming attack thrown at him, but in the end going up against seven warriors proved to be trickier than he bargained for, as eventually he started to take hits from them one by one. "Looks like the Super Saiyan is faltering to the might of the Kudamono force." Saru said with a grin on his face. "Oh just you wait…" Kudazai said with a grin on his face. Kyzer's eyes sharpened a touch as he decided to take action, vanishing from the spot he struck each and every warrior before him, and within a few seconds of the strikes, six of the seven warriors dropped to the floor. Anzu remained standing tall, giving a touch of discomfort from the blow but shook it off rather easily.

"He's got a solid defense it seems…" Kyzer thought to himself, waving his hand back and forth to remove the pain from it. "I-Impossible! He took down six of the Kudamono force and even made Anzu cringe in pain." Saru gasped. "Not impossible… in fact I anticipated it." Kudazai explained, pressing a button on the side of his throne console, showing images of Kyzer striking each member of the Force. "Wait, his hair is blonde in these shots!" Saru exclaimed. "Exactly, the boy got tired of being ganged up on, so he used a method of quickly becoming a Super Saiyan and dealing one blow to each of the force members, however even his Super Saiyan power was not able to deal that much damage to Anzu's solid defense." Kudazai explained. "Now we'll see how far Anzu can push the boy." He added.

Kyzer managed to shake the pain away from his hand and turned his attention to Anzu of whom brushed the dust off his chest and grinned at the halfling. "Not bad boy, it's been a long time since I have felt pain… You see I have been Lord Kudazai's loyal punching bag for the last forty years. Because of this, I have built a solid body that even Lord Kudazai himself cannot injure. So even your great power will not harm me." Anzu mused, taking a pose before dashing towards Kyzer and dealt a hard punch to the Halflings face. Kyzer responded by punching the other in the face, wincing when all he managed to do was hurt his own hand.

The two engaged in a frenzy of punches and kicks and when they broke apart, Kyzer was bruised in his face and his fists, while Anzu stood there clean as a whistle. "While his attacks aren't doing a lot to me, I'm only harming myself by attacking him… To think someone would actually gain an attribute just by being fodder to the masses." Kyzer thought to himself, as he clenched his fists and began to channel his energy. "Going to do the blonde trick are we?" Anzu asked with a grin, making Kyzer stop in his tracks. He then returned to a normal stance and grinned.

"Why did you stop boy?" Anzu asked, raising a brow in confusion. "I don't need to become a Super Saiyan to defeat you… well, I would have if I hadn't had something else achieved before you lot came to my world." Kyzer explained, returning to the same position and closed his eyes. He then began to channel his energy once more but in a different manner, his aura exploded around his being at that very moment and with a forced yell of powering up, he released the energy in a brilliant ray of light.

Anzu shielded his eyes from the light and when it faded, looked in surprise to see Kyzer standing before him in his normal form, but was pouring out more energy than before. "What's this? He looked to be becoming a Super Saiyan, but he's still the same as before!" Kudazai grunted. "Not only that Sire, his power has increased by double of his previous form!" Saru exclaimed. "How is that possible!?" Kudazai scowled, glaring at the boy on the screen. "I see… so you have unlocked your hidden potential have you?" Anzu asked, earning a bigger grin from the halfling. "I have to thank the Supreme Kai for that one." Kyzer mused.

"S-SUPREME KAI!?" Anzu shouted out loud, allowing Kudazai and the other soldiers to hear it. "That explains everything! That scourge of the universe is aiding that brat!" Kudazai snarled, clutching his fist into the console. Back to Kyzer and he was stretching his muscles in anticipation to the fight. "So you had been hiding your true strength all along then… why go Super Saiyan during your offense to take down my men?" Anzu asked, confused on the whole matter. "That? I actually was just making an experiment really. I wanted to test my theory out and your lot were the perfect test subjects. So thanks, it worked out rather nicely." Kyzer mused before vanishing from the spot, striking Anzu in the gut.

"Idiot, my defense is perfect!" Anzu mused, his grin then fading away slowly. "But…. Not this time… it seems…" He grunted, before losing consciousness and dropped to the floor. "I don't believe it…" Saru muttered in shock. "Oh believe it Saru… this is what those filthy monkeys are capable of. Once they get a taste of power they excel themselves to reach levels higher than previously thought. Combine that with a humans nature to self improve and you have the recipe for a major pain in my ass." Kudazai mused, getting up from his throne. "But now it's time to put my training to the test." Kudazai added, his aura surging around his body. "Are you sure you can win Sire?" Saru asked.

"You were surprised to see the Saiyan take Anzu down so easily, so I will disregard your lack of faith in me… but fear not. I have a few tricks up my sleeve… metaphorical sleeves Saru… I'm not stupid…" Kudazai muttered, walking off before Saru could comment. Kyzer at this point was looking at the downed force and released his energy aura. "That should keep them out of commission for a while… now to… oh wait never mind… he's already here." Kyzer muttered, glaring into the sky seeing Kudazai hovering above him.

"So you're the Super Saiyan I have heard so much about… glad to be able to finally meet you." Kudazai mused, lowering himself to the ground to stand tall over the halfling. "And you're Kudazai, the bastard that will pay for taking Kami's life." Kyzer snarled. "The old man had it coming anyway, I was just making it quick and painless." Kudazai snickered, looking down at his soldiers. "I see you have disposed of my men…. But in such a manner that were non-fatal… how very interesting." Kudazai mused, lowering his hand towards Anzu. "Allow me to correct that mistake." He added, charging up an energy blast and fired it across like a blade. Kyzer's eyes widened as he took to the sky and watched the explosion consume the entire city and wipe it out along with the men.

"What the hell!?" Kyzer shouted in shock to what he saw, before glaring to Kudazai. "Why would you do that?! They were your own soldiers!" Kyzer shouted. "I have no times for weaklings… I'm out for number one if you haven't already noticed… and that's why I am out to destroy the alpha of this planet… for once the alpha is gone there is no one left to take me on." Kudazai explained. Kyzer grinned to this somewhat as he dropped to the ground and took into a powering up stance. "Glad to see that I an considered the best… I hope that means you are going to give me your all!" Kyzer exclaimed, before powering up his being to great lengths.

"Oh I intend to go all the way… so long as you show me the transformation that I am eager to destroy." Kudazai mused. "Then I won't prolong the suspense!" Kyzer shouted before letting his aura flare around him intensely, his muscle mass increased a touch, his eyes shimmered into emerald and with a golden burst of radiant energy, Kyzer finished the transformation into the Super Saiyan, making Kudazai's eyes widen a touch. "There we go Kudazai, I hope this is to your liking." Kyzer mused, tilting his head to the side to crack the bones in it.

"Very much so…. This is wonderful… this must have been what my father felt like before he met his end at the hands of the previous Super Saiyan!" Kudazai mused, taking a small stance. "I however will not meet his fate… prepare yourself." Kudazai explained, before launching himself from the ground and charged towards Kyzer quickly. Kyzer stood there motionless for the time being, then sprung into action, ducking under Kudazai's right hook and returned serve with a left hook into the Changelling's gut. Kudazai spewed saliva and blood out of his mouth, but then tensed his gut to withdraw as much pain as possible and then grabbed Kyzer by the face.

Kyzer's eyes widened a touch as he found himself being headbutted by the Changelling and then kicked into the sky. Kyzer recovered from the attack and fired a series of Ki blasts from his palms towards the other. Kudazai smirked and evaded each blast heading towards Kyzer in the process and then charged up a Ki ball and launched it towards the Super Saiyan. Kyzer gritted his teeth a touch and deflected the ball away from him, this proved to be long enough for Kudazai to get behind the Super Saiyan and latch his tail around his throat. Kudazai then used this to launch Kyzer to the floor Kyzer quickly recovered before hitting the floor and prepared a Kamehameha, vanishing moments before releasing it and presented himself behind Kudazai, launching it into his back.

Kudazai shouted out in pain as the attack consumed him and fired him off to an island area a fair distance away from the destroyed city. Kudazai glared back towards the city and then pulled his body free from the attack and hovered in place. "He's not as strong as me currently, but his techniques make him quite a tricky opponent to deal to… I best not drop my guard…" Kyzer thought to himself as he saw Kudazai floating down to the ground so with it the Super Saiyan flew down and landed as well. "Well I must admit you have caught me a tad off guard with your performance there boy." Kudazai mused, wiping the blood from his lip. "I haven't had a fight this intense in a long time." He added.

"I'm afraid it's only going to get worse for you at this rate… your power is draining with each and every blow I make to you… it won't be long before all your techniques prove to serve you no more advantages." Kyzer explained, hearing laughter come from the Changellings mouth. "I'm sorry, did I say something funny?" Kyzer asked in confusion. "Very funny in fact…. See you have yet to see the true depths of my powers." Kudazai explained, crouching into a powering stance. "I knew it… he has been bluffing all along." Kyzer thought to himself.

"But before I demonstrate my true power. I'd like to tell you a little story about my race… you lot know it as the Changellings and for good reasons. It's because of our ability to transform. But people see it as a means of making ourselves more powerful each time. That theory is a load of tripe… so allow me to explain to you how our race works. Our races are born with extraordinary power, power too great to be able to sustain in the form we are given, for this we digress into a much weaker body, one that can harbor the power in small doses. But then as we evolve ourselves we gradually return ourselves to our original form, of which is where our true power is unleashed." Kudazai explained. "I am in my true form…" he added.

"Which means you can't go any further in evolution… therefore you can't hope to gain enough power to defeat me." Kyzer explained. "That is where you are wrong. I have trained for the chance to show you a new evolution… see I have found a way to augment my true form… so bear witness for you are the first to see this new form!" Kudazai shouted out as he began to power up his being to new levels, his muscle mass increased as well as his height, his head began to grow horns into a form much like Cooler from Universe 7's head piece. Horns protruded from his arm/leg plates and his spine and with it the transformation was concluded.

Kyzer stood there in awe to the transformation, sensing his power had grown enormously from it. "Now this is the part, where I make you feel even more feeble than before!" Kudazai mused as he hunched over once more, crossing his arms over himself with his hands extended. "During this training I found a method to FURTHER augment myself! Now witness a power never before seen in my families legacy!" Kudazai roared, as a red aura consumed his being and his form began to change once more, the horns grew bigger and expanded more outwards they also began to form on the plate covering Kudazai's tail tip. Kyzer stood there in horror as Kudazai grew even bigger than before and to finish the look, a face plate covered his nose and lips.

"He was already stronger than me as it was! Now he's just rubbing salt on the wound!" Kyzer thought to himself, gritting his teeth in fear and anger to the situation. "Are you impressed Super Saiyan? You should feel honored that I went to such lengths to want you dead!" Kudazai mused, his voice deepened by the transformation. "So, shall we commence where we left off?" Kudazai asked, hunching into position. Kudazai's eyes widened just a touch before he launched himself towards the Super Saiyan and struck him hard in the gut. Kyzer could barely comprehend what had just happened, but felt the blood surge up his throat and out his mouth then the immense pain to follow.

But it didn't stop there, the Changelling used the momentum to drag Kyzer across the ground, then threw him into the sky. Kyzer flew upwards, unable to stop his being from moving and then at that moment, Kudazai appeared above him and slammed him hard to the ground. Kudazai chuckled a bit, extending his finger to the ground and released a frenzy of Ki blasts from it, making the ground erupt in a huge ball of fire. "To think the Legendary Super Saiyan would be brought to his knees so quickly… what a shame." Kudazai mused to himself, watching the ground disturb itself and explode, revealling a very damaged Kyzer.

Gasping for air, Kyzer glared at his opponent, blood dripping from his lip to the ground below. "I didn't expect this at all… the lack of training is one thing, but his new form is overwhelmingly strong… I don't actually think I can win this fight at all…" Kyzer thought to himself, wiping the blood from his mouth and powered up his Super Saiyan aura again.

 **Chapter 3: A godly change of events.**

"So you can continue our little fight huh? Good, that's the spirit of the Saiyans… how noble for you to throw your life on the line for this pathetic mudball of a planet. I often wondered why the Saiyans and the Tuffles wanted this world so bad, but now I see it right in front of me. You may only bare half the bloodline of the Saiyans, but it's that proud blood that courses through your viens that makes you a worthy advesary." Kudazai explained, taking a stance.

"However, this is where it'll end for you and your race. Once I finish you off, then I will destroy this planet and go after Planet Baston next!" Kudazai roared, then dashed off the ground towards Kyzer; who was unable to anticipate the others movements and was struck in the gut once more. Kudazai then responded by using his tail to smash Kyzer along the floor. Kudazai then appeared behind Kyzer and kicked him into the sky, then chased after and dealt a frenzy of attacks to Kyzer's back.

Kyzer snarled and spun himself around to strike Kudazai, only for the other to vanish from the spot and appear behind him once again. Like a club, Kudazai then smashed Kyzer to the floor, making a huge ball of dust and debris as the halfling hit the floor hard. Kudazai wasted no time in chasing Kyzer into the dustball and when contact was made the cloud expanded. The Changelling began to laugh as he used his three pronged foot to dig his face into the ground more.

The force of this made Kyzer lose his Super Saiyan form as well as consciousness. "Tch, is that it? What a waste of talent… Super Saiyan or not, you're still just a boy… a boy that got himself way over his head." Kudazai explained as he rose into the sky, raising a finger above him and began to draw energy into his fingertip. "I've decided to do you a kindness boy, and end you along with this planet. I don't generally do this often, I tend to kill my foe, then take his planet when their defenses are wiped out. But you have entertained me enough to warrant a spot of mercy." Kudazai snickered, as the energy ball from his fingertip grew into a massive ball of energy.

Just before Kudazai arched his arm back to release the ball however, four energy blasts were flown into the attack, setting it off. "W-What!?" Kudazai exclaimed before being consumed in the explosion that encompassed his being. Kyzer had slowly regained his composure and drew himself to his feet, watching the explosion take place. "But who…" before Kyzer could finish his sentence, Marcous, Zara, Trinity and Kiara appeared in front of him.

"Glad to have made it in time, any sooner and that energy blast would have destroyed this planet." Marcous explained, looking back at his friend. "Looks like you've taken quite a beating there pal." He added. "Yeah, no kidding… I let my arrogance get the best of me and allowed him to gain the upper hand… but what are you guys doing here? Surely you don't intend to fight him do you?" Kyzer asked. "What? Because we're not Super Saiyans like you we can't fight?" Zara asked with a joking look of hurt on her face. "Relax, we have a method." She added, looking up at the smoke in the sky of which began to clear to show Kudazai not impacted by the attack at all.

"So I get a group of monkeys together, and Kiara also… interesting… two birds one stone. How delightful." Kudazai mused, brushing some dust off his being. "You have a method? I'm glad you came when you did… but look the situation is far beyond myself… and I am a Super Saiyan." Kyzer told them. "Yeah, that's true…one Super Saiyan can't stop him…. But what about five?" Trinity asked with a confident grin on her face. "Five…?" Kyzer asked in confusion. His confusion was soon lifted, as Marcous, Trinity, Zara and Kiara all hunched into powering up states and began to release their energies at the same time.

With a few minutes of powering up, all four warriors then released their energies into golden power and within moments all four had become Super Saiyans. Kyzer and even Kudazai was caught off guard by this. "H-How though? What on earth has happened in my absense…?" Kyzer asked. "That would be our doing." Said a voice from behind Kyzer, making the male turn his head to see Uzekio behind him. "Our doing?" Kyzer asked in surprise. "Yeah, I helped also." Said a voice from within Kyzer's head.

"Supreme Kai?" Kyzer asked again. "Yes, Marcous and the others came to Uzekio asking about the Super Saiyan transformation and we used our collective knowledge and your experiences to create a means for these four to achieve the form also. But alas it seems that all our work has paid to only minimise this planets outcome… but there might be a key that could help us win." The Supreme Kai explained.

"Whatever it is… I'll take it." Kyzer grunted, watching the four Super Saiyans move behind him and placed their hands on his back. "Wait, what are you guys doing?" Kyzer asked, looking back at them. "We know now that only you have the means of using the transformation to it's full potential. So we're going to give you our power to give yourself the edge to beat Kudazai." Marcous explained, as power soon began to pour into Kyzer's being and with it forced the Super Saiyan transformation to activate on his part.

"Use our power and with it, stop Kudazai in his tracks." Trinity explained doing the same as Marcous. "Because you're the only one who can." Zara added, repeating the other twos actions. "Make the legend stay true." Kiara finished placing her energy into his being as well. Kyzer could feel the power surging into him, but at the same time hesitation began to wander in his mind. "It's… no good…" Kyzer sighed, lowering his head in defeat. "What do you mean?" Marcous asked, his face showing no sign of change to what Kyzer said.

"You can sense power better than I can Marcous… stop pretending like you can't gauge it… this power doesn't even come close to his power at all…" Kyzer sighed, clenching his fists. "Then I might as well play my hand as well." Uzekio said, walking in between the Super Saiyans and placed his hand on Kyzer's back. "Master?" Kyzer asked looking back. "I will give you all the energy I have inside me, as well as my life force." Uzekio explained, making Kyzer's eyes widen.

"The old fool is actually planning to give his life for a mere child… how amusing…" Kudazai snickered, extending his finger towards Kyzer, he was about to charge energy into his fingertip but then stopped. "No… let's see how far this boys power reaches… I can tell already it won't bridge the gap… when he realizes his failure, then I'll destroy them at once." Kudazai mused, lowering his arm.

"Master you can't give your life up for me! I can't do that!" Kyzer exclaimed, feeling Uzekio's hand clench against his back. "Listen Kyzer, I've lived my life to the fullest. I witnessed a legend being made…twice. I trained two warriors that later gave their lives to save this world… then watched their sons rise into powerful warriors… I have nothing left to do but play my final role. Don't try to stop me… this is my calling." Uzekio exclaimed, powering up his aura and flushed his energy and life force into Kyzer's being.

"Master…" Kyzer muttered, tears dropping down his face, as with the other warriors, Zara included. Kyzer gritted his teeth and closed his eyes to mourn his Masters soon to be passing, when suddenly his being began to spark off with blue balls of energy. "W-What the?" Kyzer asked, as the energy began to bubble around him, then surged around his aura, transforming it into a crimson hue. "What's happening!?" Marcous asked in surprise as the energy began to force the five warriors back, Kyzer's being began to rise from the ground by itself as the blue energy soon consumed his form and then shot into the sky, piercing the atmosphere and shot into the far depths of space.

"What's going on!?" Kudazai shouted, shielding his eyes from the light that consumed the area around Kyzer's frame. Kyzer looked at his glowing form, unable to process what was going on, soon the energy became unstable and released itself in a huge ball of white light. Everyone apart from the now deceased Uzekio shielded themselves from the energy and soon there was silence as the world began to piece itself back together.

When it all came to be normal again, Kudazai glared around looking for Kyzer but could see only the four warriors, with Zara holding the dead Uzekio. "What the heck!? Where is the boy!?" Kudazai snarled, a glare suddenly emitting his eyes. He grunted and looked up to see the source of the light, and there was Kyzer's figure hovering in mid air above them all, his body shimmering in white energy.

The energy soon started to break away from Kyzer's form and revealled his being once again, but there were several changes that began to show as the energy faded. To start things off, Kyzer's aura had changed from golden yellow to crimson red and was more fiery around his being than just stationary, the second change was his physique being much thinner than previous and to top it off, crimson red hair in the shape of his normal form, as well as red eyes.

"What…. What has happened to Kyzer?" Marcous asked in shock to the situation. "No way… is it possible…?" Supreme Kai asked from his planet with shock on his features as well. Meanwhile in the far off depths of the Universe on a small planet, a fox like being was busy lounging on his chair when his ear perked up. "What was that all of a sudden?" The fox being asked, as another person appeared before him, holding a staff in hand that was glowing in green. "It appears a form of Godly proportions has appeared on a small planet by the name of Earth." The male explained.

"Earth? You mean that Planet that Universe 7 has all those strong fighters from? Interesting…" the fox being mused. Back to Earth and the situation hadn't changed much as Kyzer's form landed in front of the four warriors, glaring up at Kudazai. "Kyzer…? Is that you?" Zara asked in shock to the situation. "Yeah… don't worry guys… I'm fine… whatever happened… I will use it to make Kudazai suffer." Kyzer muttered, his aura making the dead life around him grow anew and fresh. "His energy is restoring the world around us… what is going on…?" Marcous asked.

"There's only one instance of this I have seen before… but…. That's not possible is it…?" Supreme Kai asked himself, thinking back to a certain hero from another universe and his transformation showcased in the Tournament of Power. "So you've lost weight and your hair has become another color… so what? I can't sense a thing from you boy… your new form is weaker than your last… what do you hope to achieve with it?" Kudazai mused, watching Kyzer slowly raise his palm towards the changelling.

Within a few moments, particles of light began to draw from the ground and plants around Kyzer's being, as well as the lake behind him. "Kyzer's drawing power from the people and the area surrounding him… this could be interesting…" Zara muttered with a smirk on her face, as the collected balls of light began to draw into Kyzer's palm and with it a small blue ball of energy emitted from it. The ball then grew bigger and bigger, soon being the size of Kyzer's entire palm. "Go ahead, charge your worthless attack, I'll humor you and won't even move from it." Kudazai snickered, taking a defensive stance to prove his dominance in the situation.

"Go ahead…. Might regret it." Kyzer muttered, as he soon fired the blast of energy from his palm of which grew to extra large proportions the moment it was fired. "W-WHAT!?" Kudazai gasped as he found himself unable to move from the blast and was consumed by it. The explosion took up most of the area, making Marcous and the others shield themselves from the shockwaves it caused. Kyzer kept his hand in position, a light grin on his face, not being phased by the shockwaves whatsoever.

Soon the explosion faded away and left a plume of smoke in the sky where Kudazai was struck. The smoke soon faded away as well, leaving a very battered and bruised Kudazai, half of his tail was removed as well as his right arm, the mask covering his face was also shattered off, leaving a very bloodstained snarl on the changellings face. "W-What is this?! What the hell is happening!? How did he get so strong!?" Kudazai shouted in his angered state. "I can't sense ANYTHING from him! Nothing at all! But yet his attack… it was almost like it was his power was a million times stronger than myself! What is this new transformation!?" Kudazai thought to himself, clenching his one fist tightly.

"I think Kyzer has reached a power far beyond our understanding…" Marcous explained with wide eyes himself. "That blast he just fired… it could have blown this planet up three times over had it hit the earth itself…" Marcous explained. "No kidding… that power must be something we can't sense because of how great it is…' Zara explanied, also stunned by the situation. Back on the small planet in the far off depths of the Universe the fox being and his companion seemed to be making preparations to leave.

"So you're going to earth to see this godly force then Lord Liquir?" The male asked, the Fox being now known as Liquir nodding. "It's not everyday that a planet with such a low divine reading develops a divine force. Not only that… if this has something to do with those 'Saiyans' from Universe 7, then we might have ourselves a nice little piece to our puzzle for when Zen-Oh decides to throw another one of them Tournament of Powers." Liquir explained, cracking his neck a few times. "Besides, it'd be a good way to get out and about, so boring lately…" He added. "Very well sir… we'll reach earth in thirty minutes." The other responded, feeling a presence of a hand on his back, this being Liquir's, with that the fox being and the other vanished In a blur and like a jet stream across the sky sped off the planet towards Earth.

"Oh my… it seems Lord Liquir has detected Kyzer's new form and is coming to Earth… I just hope they are ready for the next set of events that befall them after this…" Iru muttered as he looked back to the Earth to see what was playing out. Kyzer slowly lifted himself from the ground, his new aura flaring around his being as he soon positioned himself in front of the injured Kudazai, who seemed to compose himself after a few moments of raging.

"Whatever this new form of his is… it doesn't make him invincible… I'll see to that personally." Kudazai thought to himself, as he flared up his own aura and dashed towards Kyzer without warning. The male then threw his only arm back and launched a devastating punch towards the Saiyan halfling. Kyzer made no attempt to move as the attack struck him in the forehead, causing shockwaves to scream past his form, separating the clouds that surrounded them. "N-No way!" Kudazai roared, as Kyzer merely grinned to this and threw his own fist into Kudazai's of which pierced straight through him the moment the attack made contact.

Kudazai barely reacted to the blow before he was kicked across the face and hurled across the sky. Kudazai managed to break his fall and hovered there for a moment, grabbing his gut in agony. "This kid has become too strong… I need to finish this now…." Kudazai snarled, clenching his fist, then extended a single finger to make an energy orb form at the tip. Kyzer's eye narrowed a bit as he saw what Kudazai was doing, and dropped himself to the floor quickly, preparing a Kamehameha stance.

"This is the end you fool!" Kudazai shouted, arching his arm into the air and drew the energy ball to bigger In size and mass. "I will blow up this planet and you along with it! There is nothing you can do now! I can breathe in space and you can't! So even if you survive I will win!" Kudazai howled, as Kyzer soon drew in the energy he needed and released the energy attack without warning.

"W-WHAT!? NO!" Kudazai roared as he threw his attack down quickly to anticipate Kyzer's sneak attack. The ball proved useless as Kyzer's attack merely destroyed it on impact and continued it's course. "NO! HOW CAN THIS BE!? WHO ARE YOU!?" Kudazai roared as the energy wave hit Kudazai and instantly vaporized him in the process. The explosion much like the energy blast Kyzer fired took most of the area in its wake, making Marcous and that actually lose their balance and were hurled back in the process.

"Oh my, it appears that Kudazai's energy just vanished suddenly from Earth…" Said the male to Liquir as they flew through the galaxy towards Earth. "Kudazai you say? That Changelling with the power complex? Interesting… then again against a divine being, that doesn't surprise me in the slightest. How much longer Korn?" Liquir asked the male. "Five minutes." Korn responded. "Geeze… we need to relocate our planet…" Liquir sighed, as they continued on their path.

When the dust settled from Kyzer's attack, the male stood there with his arms still extended, but the red haired form had vanished and he was back to his normal self. The male let out a sigh as he relaxed himself and smiled. "Man Kyzer… little more warning next time you do something like that!" Marcous shouted, pulling himself free from the rubble he was trapped under, helping Trinity to her feet, then the deceased Uzekio. Kyzer frowned a bit as he saw Uzekio's lifeless body there, and then fired a blast to the right of them. "Bury Uzekio there Marcous…" Kyzer muttered, Marcous nodding and doing as such.

"So Kyzer, can you explain what just happened? What was that form you achieved?" Marcous asked. "I…. don't know… all I know is that I felt very heavy… like the energy inside me had reached a mass so great it was hard to move." Kyzer explained. "Almost like…I had been blessed by the Gods or something." Kyzer explained again. "Blessed by the gods you say? Well that confirms my theory then." Said a voice from behind the five warriors. They all turned and saw none other than Liquir and Korn standing behind them. "Greetings mortals. No need to be alarmed, I am not here to cause trouble." Liquir explained, Kyzer sweating a little from the beings presence.

"So you're the one then? I can tell, you're the only one that seems to be able to sense my presence… correct?" Liquir asked with a grin on his features. "He's right… I don't think the others can sense this guy… but I can… and whoa man… he's strong… REALLY strong… this guy could kill me and this planet almost… five… no… six hundred times over…" Kyzer thought to himself. "How do you know all this sir?" Kyzer then asked, composing himself once more.

"Good question there boy… now how do I answer this without sounding pretentious… My name is Liquir… I am a God… but not your normal day merciful god that protects the worlds like the Supreme Kai… no… I am a God of Destruction. I balance creation with destruction..." Liquir explained, earning raised eyebrows from all the people around him, apart from Korn of course. "Even if I choose to believe that… what would a God of Destruction be doing here on Earth… unless you intend to destroy it…" Marcous replied, sweat drawing down his face.

"As I said boy, I came with no intent on causing trouble… I came here because I detected a godly force coming from this planet and I wanted to see if the theory behind it was true… But now I see that the godly force has vanished… as well as a powerful being by the name of Kudazai… so tell me boy…" Liquir started to say, pointing at Kyzer. "Was it you that destroyed him?" Liquir asked. "Yes… I am… why?" Kyzer asked cautiously. "Because my boy… Kudazai was one of the most powerful beings in this universe, in fact I'd say that next to myself and Korn here, he was indeed the strongest being alive in this universe… for you a mere boy to be able to defeat him… one would think a godly entity would have had to have done it." Liquir explained.

"You seem to like using the term god in your words there Liquir sir… but the question is why?" Kyzer asked again. "Well, this is merely a hunch… and I'm making this hunch based on another universes theories…" Liquir started to say before being stopped by Marcous. "See, that there poses the question of what you mean by another universe!" Marcous shouted. "Oh yes, how clumsy of me. Korn please explain." Liquir told his advisor. "Of course, see there are 12 universes that make up the cosmos. We are Universe 8." Korn explained. "Alright, that clears that up, what about this god stuff?" Kyzer asked again.

"Right, so as I was saying, my hunch is based on another universe, that one being universe 7. There they had two saiyans that were able to transform into modes that were called Super Saiyans, but housed powers of gods at the same time. Beerus the God of Destruction of Universe 7 called this term Super Saiyan God. I believe that you, have at some stage in your fight with Kudazai achieved this form of power." Liquir explained. "Super Saiyan God? Me?" Kyzer asked in astonishment. "Yes… try to reach that power again please." Liquir asked calmly. "Uh… sure…" Kyzer responded, as he took a powering up stance and transformed into a Super Saiyan, he then tried to channel the energy he had before to make the transformation take place. But all that resulted was his hair becoming more extended and spiked out, a few of his fringe lines rising up on end and his aura being drenched in sparks of electricity.

"Nope, this is not Super Saiyan God…. But it appears your power has sky rocketed and your form has ascended to what those Saiyans in Universe 7 call… Super Saiyan 2." Liquir explained. "Super Saiyan 2?" Kyzer asked, looking at his form, before relaxing and reverting back to normal. "Yes what I said already, now more importantly we know that you have the power of a god residing in your being boy…" Liquir began to say before being interupted again. "My name is Kyzer, please stop calling me a boy, I'm 19…" Kyzer muttered. "Very well then… 'Kyzer' we know you have the power, now's just a matter of bringing it out at will." Liquir finished, rather annoyed by being interupted a second time.

"How exactly are we going to do that?" Kyzer asked. "I can deal to that, see we have an upcoming tournament in five months time. The great Zeno wants our universes to fight again, this time in a more Budokai style battle, much like Universe 7 and 6 had some time ago." Korn explained. "Like a World Martial Arts tournament?" Marcous asked, raising his brow. "If that's what you humans call it… then I guess that's what it is, this time around the fights are done one v one, with four warriors from each universe participating. We've been looking for worthy candidates for some time, were even going to convince Xero and Kudazai to join our ranks, sadly both have perished, I gather Xero was by your hands as well?" Korn asked.

"Guilty as charged." Kyzer responded with a dopey smile to follow. "Truly a remarkable child to be able to topple Xero and Kudazai, but then again now that you have the power of Super Saiyan God at your disposal, that doesn't surprise me as much." Korn replied. "So you're choosing us to be in your tournament team to go up against the other universes? Sounds fine with me, but you obviously have had one before… what are the other universes like in combat strength?" Kyzer asked.

"Well we've only really seen those who had low mortal combat power go in the first tournament of power. That we were not part of, but we did spectate and know that Universe 7 is one to look out for, especially their two Saiyan warriors, Son Goku and Prince Vegeta." Korn explained once more. "Son Goku and Prince Vegeta?" Marcous asked. "Exactly, Son Goku is a natural when it comes to Martial Arts, he's a Saiyan that was raised on earth and pretty much developed a kindrid spirit with the earthsfolk. Vegeta is as stated the Prince of the Saiyans in their universe and much like Goku has taken refuge upon their earth and has protected it countless times." Korn added.

"Why only those two? Surely there must be more Saiyans in their universe to be a threat." Kyzer asked. "Oddly enough their race was mostly wiped out by a Changelling named Frieza. They are as of this point the only full blooded Saiyans left in their universe. So no they can't really rely on fellow comrades, however their sons have become strong warriors and we anticipate one of them will be on their team." Korn explained.

"Wow, a race like the Saiyans wiped out by one being… how wild." Marcous exclaimed, Kyzer nodding in response. "Okay, so as I said, you want us in your team that's correct?" Kyzer asked. "That is correct." Korn responded. "Alright… but five months to prepare doesn't seem like a lot of time." Kyzer added. "We could use the Hyperbolic Time chamber and get another year in." Zara told them. "You could actually, and we will resort to that… actually now that I come to think about it… Iru are you listening?" Korn asked, looking to the sky.

"Uh..Y-Yes Lord Korn! I am!" Iru shouted out. "Can you fill me in a little on the situation with this planet, from Xero right to where we are now?" Korn asked. "Of course, where do I begin…" Iru stuttered, explaining the whole ordeal to Korn within a matter of moments. "I see, so you had a guardian that had Dragonballs and he's now dead. Well that's not a big drama, I'll head to namek at some stage and retrieve you a new guardian that can make you Dragonballs, but for now we will need to take you to our world to do some training." Korn told them.

"Your world? Alright, sounds fine with me… but what will we cover that we can't here?" Kyzer asked. "Simple, Liquir and I will help not only you, but your four friends there the key to tapping into Super Saiyan God at will." Korn told them. "All five of us!?" Trinity asked in shock. "Yeah, about that…" Kiara muttered, rubbing her arm. "As great as it sounds to learn how to become a god… I'm kinda wanting to go home and see my family again…" she added. "Understood, we'll drop you off at Planet Baston on our way to our home world." Korn explained, turning his attention to Trinity.

"And yes, we can do so… it's been proven that you don't need a ritual to achieve the form, we will uncover this mystery and have the four of you achieve Super Saiyan God and beyond." Korn explained.


	3. The 2nd Tournament of Power Arc

**Arc 3 – The Tournament of Power 2**

 **Chapter 1 – Meeting a legend.**

Time had passed since the God of Destruction Liquir and his assistant Korn had arrived on earth and had talked to the five warriors about the second tourmanent of power and most importantly about the Saiyan warriors Son Goku and Vegeta. The warriors had agreed to go with Liquir and Korn to their home world, dropping Kiara back off at Planet Baston beforehand and within the half hour travel had arrived at the world of the Gods. Everyone apart from Zara spent most of the aftermath puking their insides out and within time had adapted and began to walk with Liquir and Korn to a training location.

"This is our sacred training grounds, where we gather our fighters before the tournaments and have them prepared. In this instance we will be using it get you three up to speed with Super Saiyan God, and for Kyzer to reclaim his form. From there, we will then opt to ascend to the next level of power that we believe is called Super Saiyan Blue." Korn explained. "Super Saiyan…. Blue?" Kyzer asked with a raised eyebrow. "I have a feeling it's exactly what it means." Marcous responded.

"Pretty much, Super Saiyan Blue is a Super Saiyan with blue hair, but in reality it's actually a state of power when a Saiyan can master Super Saiyan God, then utilize it into their Super Saiyan transformation. As far as Whis the angel of Universe 7 explained to me." Korn told them in response to their curiosity. "So basically you want the three of us to become Super Saiyan Gods like Kyzer, then master it to this Super Saiyan Blue form as you call it?" Zara asked, rather intrigued by this information. "Precisely." Liquir responded, sitting down in his throne like chair.

"Alright, sounds good to me. Let's get underway then." Kyzer added with a grin on his face. For the sake of not spoiling too much into this arc, we move into the point of time where the announcement was made by the Grand Priest about the location of the tournament grounds and the time to be stationed for registration. Kyzer and his team had prepared themselves enough for what was to come ahead and were ready to leave with Korn and Liquir to the destination in question.

It took less than an hour to reach the location of which sat between the 1st and 2nd universes, a small planet with no lifeforms or alterations to the gravity of which gave everyone a level playing field. Stationed on the planet was the tournament arena, bleachers and waiting area for all 12 universes. "It's rather small, I was expecting a huge arena." Kyzer exclaimed, as they finally touched down on the planet, being surrounded by a ball of energy. "This planet has no atmosphere like on earth, so they had to take measures and make a field around the area to make sure no one suffocated." Korn explained, looking to his right and seeing a group of warriors along with their God of Destruction and Angel heading their way.

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here? It's Universe 8… been a while huh?" The God of Destruction mused, placing his fists on his chest and bending forward. "And I see you brought some Saiyans to the party, how interesting." He added. "Yes, it's been a while hasn't it Beerus? And yes, except these Saiyans are half human as well." Liquir replied, the one being Beerus scoffing at the remark. "Only half you say? Well that'll be no fun… you were better off finding that Kudazai bastard and getting him on board." Beerus told him.

"Actually oddly enough, Kudazai was destroyed by this one here." Liquir told him back, pointing to Kyzer. "A brat like that defeating one of your most powerful warrirors in Universe 8? That's quite an accomplishment squirt. Oh sorry, where are my manners. I am Beerus, God of Destruction from Universe 7. This is my trusty advisor Whis, and these are my warriors." Beerus exclaimed, gesturing back to his four warriors. Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Gohan. "Oh wow! So you're Saiyans also!?" Exclaimed Goku as he walked past Beerus to confront Kyzer in particular.

"Uh, yeah we are. You must be Son Goku, the one I have heard a lot about from Lord Liquir and Korn." Kyzer responded. "I am Son Goku! Wow! I'm that recognized!?" Goku exclaimed again, putting his hand behind his head with a goofy grin on his face. "Don't let it go to your head Kakarot… your reputation is probably bound by your idoicy from the last tournament of power." Vegeta scoffed, folding his arms. "So harsh!" Goku shouted towards his comrade. "I say it like it is Kakarot… don't go all mopey over it." Vegeta muttered.

"Kakarot?" Marcous asked in confusion. "Oh yeah, see I'm a Saiyan that went to Earth as a child, Vegeta here knows me by my Saiyan name Kakarot. But you can just call me Goku!" Goku explained. "Right, my name is Kyzer, this is Marcous, Zara and Trinity. We are half Saiyan and half human." Kyzer explained, sticking his hand out to Goku. "Well nice to meet ya Kyzer! Like I said, my name is Goku! These three are Vegeta, Piccolo and my son Gohan!" Goku exclaimed, taking Kyzer's hand and shaking it, both then looked at their hands with a bit of surprise on their features, having gauged their powers.

"That's… interesting…" Kyzer muttered, removing his hand and drawing it back to his side. "Yeah no kidding… so can I ask something?" Goku asked with stars in his eyes suddenly. "Can you guys become Super Saiyans!?" He asked again. "Yeah, naturally. I can even become a Super Saiyan 2." Kyzer explained, demonstrating it by transforming at that moment. "That's awesome! I have a feeling you guys are gonna be tough when it comes down to it!" Goku exclaimed, his goofy grin returning.

"Now, now boys let's settle down a bit and head to our respective waiting areas. I think the Grand Priest is about to speak." Whis told the group, of whom nodded and parted ways. "So what do you think Kyzer?" Liquir asked, while walking with the boy. "I think Goku might be my greatest challenge yet." Kyzer replied with a grin on his face. "Good, but just remember what we talked about before leaving. Restrain yourself unless you really need to." Liquir told him. "I gotcha, no need to go all out right away anyway." Kyzer replied calmly.

"Greetings one and all to the second outing of the Tournament of Power. I'm glad to see everyone has arrived in good spirits and looking ready for this grand display of power between the twelve universes." The Grand Priest announced, grabbing the attention of those around him. The two Zen Kings sitting behind him as usual, anticipating the next course of events. "So without further mention, allow me to explain the rules of this new tournament. To start things off, the rule of erasing universes that lose is no longer on the table, however the prize for the winning team will be the use of the Super Dragonballs." The Grand Priest announced again.

"Super Dragonballs?" Kyzer asked with a raised eyebrow. "Dragonballs the size of planets, they were created by a god, and it can grant any wish. When I say anything I MEAN anything." Korn replied. "The next set of rules take place from the Earth's Budokai Tenkaichi tournament rules, however there is a twist. You have been required this time around to create a team of only four warriors, however the fights will be one versus one, this will then determine the outcome of the universes progression. For example if Universe 5 fought Universe 12, and Universe 12 won three of their four fights, they proceed. If the bout ends with a tie on both parties, then the one who won the fight to make the scores level will proceed. No killing is allowed and if the fighter is knocked out for thirty seconds or they are knocked out of the ring, the match is over." The Grand Priest explained.

"Now if you'd like to wait patiently, we will soon draw out the tournament brackets, then the round brackets." The Grand Priest concluded, before moving over to the Zen Kings and their advisors to begin preparations. "So I wonder who we'll go up against first." Kyzer thought to himself, as he looked over to Goku and grinned. "Hopefully we end up in the bracket that sees us fight Goku in the last round… I have a feeling that'd be a good spectacle for the finals." He thought also.

After a small while of waiting around and chatting to one another, the Grand Priest emerged again, making a board materialize behind him. "Alright, we have had time to prepare for the tournament bracket and here's how it's going to work. The universes have been split into two divisions, division one consists of Universe 2,3,5,8, 9 and 11. Where Universe 1, 4, 6, 7, and 12 make up division two." The Grand Priest explained, earning a sigh from both Goku and Kyzer. "Now we work on breaking it into the round selections. So it will be as followed. Universe 5 v Universe 11, Universe 8 v Universe 9, and finally Universe 2 v Universe 3. Then for division 2 we have Universe 7 v Universe 4, Universe 6 v Universe 12, and Universe 1 v Universe 6." The Grand Priest explained.

"Second match huh? Interesting." Kyzer thought to himself, as he looked at the pieces in place. "Universe 9 as well… they look pretty strong." He thought also, looking in particular at the hulking figure in the back. "Especially him…" He added with a sharpen of his eyes.

 **Chapter 2: Super Saiyan Blue? Time for the Finals!**

The first match got underway with Universe 5 going against Universe 11, Universe 11 proving to be too much for 5 to handle and progressed to the second round. To Goku it was rather obvious that Universe 11 would win with their Justice Trooper force heading the way, and with it came the second match. The matches went relatively straight forward for Trinity, Marcous and Zara and soon it was time for the final match, Kyzer facing off against Tagomo, their newest recruit to Universe 9. "Go on Tagomo! Avenge your fallen comrades! Make Universe 8 grovel at our feet!" Roh the Supreme Kai of Universe 9 shouted out.

"He seems rather confident." Korn mused lightly, as he looked to Liquir of whom kept a composed look on his face. Kyzer slowly walked onto the ring, his nerves kicking in a bit since this would be his first actual martial arts tournament, never taken part in them on Earth. He took centre stage to confront Tagomo of whom easily towered over him. "So you're the one who faces me in glorious battle. Let me be the first to tell you that you will proceed no further. Wither we win this round or not. I, Tagomo will personally bring you to your knees, groveling for mercy." Tagomo exclaimed, flexing his biceps all the while.

"Well, he's not short on confidence that's for sure." Kyzer thought to himself, as he fist bumped the taller male in mark of respect and then walked to his end of the ring. "Alrightie then! We have Tagomo of Universe 9 out to get even with Universe 8! He goes up against Kyzer! Who will win!? Let's find out! Let the match begin!" Shouted the announcer as the gong soon went off. The two seemed to stand there for a moment, neither one opting to move a muscle. "I already know that you are holding back kid… I would advise you going to your full power right now." Tagomo declared, making Kyzer's face move to one of surprise.

"I'm not stupid kid, the fact that your friends have that shiny gold form leads me to believe you as well… stop horsing around and transform so I can make your defeat all the more worthwhile." Tagomo mused, flexing his biceps once more. "If you insist…" Kyzer replied, sighing for a moment, he then arched himself into his transformation pose and with it erupted into his Super Saiyan form. "Is Super Saiyan enough? Or should I go to the next level?" Kyzer asked, earning a raised brow from Tagomo. "Another level?" Tagomo asked. Kyzer nodded, and then with another force of energy, erupted into his Super Saiyan 2 transformation.

"I can already tell his power is greater than mine, even at Super Saiyan 2… this could be a problem… unless…" Kyzer thought to himself, as he looked over towards Liquir, of whom nodded with a light grin on his face. Kyzer nodded back and then stuck his arms out in similar fashion to what Vegeta would when using his final flash technique. "And then…" Kyzer grunted, as he then mustered all of his might and begun to power up once more. This earnt raised eyebrows from Goku, Vegeta, Tagomo and even Beerus, of whom then watched Kyzer's Super Saiyan hair start to extend down towards his backside, the lightning around his frame becoming more intense, and with a huge burst of golden energy released the form and transformed once more.

When the light faded, Kyzer stood there in his new form, energy radiating around his frame along with his longer Super Saiyan hair and lack of eyebrows. "No way! At his age!?" Goku exclaimed in surprise. "Relax Kakarot! It's not that big of a deal! You know that!" Vegeta shouted at him. "Yeah, but I mean… Super Saiyan 3 at that age is incredible! And he's only a half Saiyan too!" Goku exclaimed again.

"So you know of Super Saiyan 3 then? Oh well, guess I shouldn't expect much from Universe 7's Saiyan of legend." Kyzer mused, his voice being huskier as a result of the transformation. Tagomo looked a bit edgy after the transformation, sweat began to draw on his face, and his form began to step back. "I knew it, at Super Saiyan 3, I'm now stronger than him… but… I just want to set the standards for Goku and Vegeta…sorry Lord Liquir" Kyzer thought to himself, as he dropped his Super Saiyan 3 form and returned to normal.

"What is he doing? He could have won in that form? Is he mocking me?" Tagomo thought to himself clenching his fists angrily. "DON'T MOCK ME BOY!" Tagomo roared, launching himself towards the boy. "It's not mockery Tagomo… just a demonstration." Kyzer explained, as he hunched into position quickly once more, and then with a yell of power, exploded into a ball of pure blue energy. The energy emitted shone so brightly everyone in the arena apart from The Grand Priest and the Zen kings shielded their eyes from it.

When the light faded, everyone including the Gods of Destruction, Goku and Vegeta were in complete shock at what they saw. Kyzer stood there in his normal posture, blue energy radiating around his being, his hair much like it was as a Super Saiyans only it was now radiating in blue instead of red or gold. His irises also had become a light blue and his energy was creating a gravitational force around his frame, making Tagomo very uneasy. "No way…. That's…. not possible is it…?" Goku asked in pure shock to the moment. "NOW you can be surprised Kakarot! This is unreal!" Vegeta exclaimed, even Beerus was loss for words, looking towards Liquir who merely grinned at his fellow God.

"What is this…? His form is so different than previous… and his energy is gone… but yet I sense an almighty force coming from him… what is this? Is this the power of a god?" Tagomo asked, before suddenly feeling immense pressure in his gut. He slowly looked down to see a fist in it with it a blue aura of energy. "B-But…h-how…" Tagomo gasped out before dropping to the floor and losing consciousness. Kyzer returned to his standing pose and looked down at Tagomo with a grin on his face, of which then directed to Goku, of whom dropped his shock and grinned right back.

"Now this is getting a little too darn suspicious around here! HEY LIQUIR! YOU MIND EXPLAINING TO ME HOW THAT BOY IS SUPER SAIYAN BLUE!?" Beerus shouted in a demanding manner, earning a laugh from his fellow god. "To be honest, I didn't even know that we had a Super Saiyan God in our universe, according to Kyzer his transformation into the form was a complete accident! The ritual used for the transformation was just an act by his friends to give him the power to defeat Kudazai, they had no idea what they had actually done. So thanks to that mistake on their part, we gained ourselves the key to making our own Super Saiyan Blue Warrior that could take Goku and Vegeta down." Liquir explained.

"An….accident?" Goku asked in surprise, watching Kyzer revert to normal and return to his group. "Great job Kyzer! A bit dramatic if you ask me, but it does set the stage for us later on!" Marcous exclaimed. "Yeah, sorry Lord Liquir, I couldn't contain myself like you wanted." Kyzer sighed. "Ah don't worry about it. I expected as much when you looked towards me." Liquir explained, watching Goku walk towards them.

"That is really incredible Kyzer! I can't believe you can become a Super Saiyan Blue! That's amazing" Goku exclaimed. "It's not that big of a deal Goku, we really just learnt from your examples in the past." Kyzer explained. "I'm that big of an influence?" Goku asked. "Careful now Dad, you might develop an ego like Vegeta." Gohan mused, making Vegeta snort and turn his back on the group.

"Anyway, good luck from here on out Kyzer, and let's make it to the finals and give these guys a good match." Goku exclaimed, shaking Kyzer's hands once more. "Yeah, no problem there Goku." Kyzer replied. "It would seem that Goku and Kyzer are developing quite a rivalry there." Whis told Korn of whom nodded in an agreeing manner. "So you studied my notes did you then Korn? What about the other theory I gave?" Whis then asked. "I won't say much… but you might be surprised later down the road." Korn replied with a grin on his face.

The tournament went much to the way it was heading to if you are a person who can pretty much write the script of a story. It finally came down to the finals, Univere 7 vs Universe 8, the round that would determine the strongest Universe of all. "We've had quite an amazing tournament folks! We've seen shock, disappointment and glory for some Universes! But here we now stand as the finals for the tournament of power two gets underway!" The announcer called out, throwing his mic into the air then catching it from behind his back.

"So can I ask Piccolo of Universe 7 to approach the stage! As well as Trinity from Universe 8!" The announcer declared. "Alright Trinity, you know what to do. Don't beat around the bush either." Liquir stated to the female of whom nodded and walked to the arena to be greeted by Piccolo. "You're like Kami… are you a Namekain?" Trinity asked, stunning Piccolo at first, but nodded. "Yes… so you too had a guardian Namek huh? Then you have Dragonballs also." Piccolo stated. "We did, he died a while back, but Korn is finding us a replacement Namek so we can get them back and wish back those who died to Kudazai and his men." Trinity replied.

"Very admirable, but forget that now… let's begin." Piccolo responded, hunching into position and began to draw out his new latent potential, his power rocketting to new heights unimaginable to even his beliefs. "Piccolo's power has become as strong as mine… this will be interesting." Gohan said with a smile on his face. "We made sure he was on par with you lot before the tournament began, so I gave him some helpful hints to broaden his power." Whis explained, watching Trinity going into her powering stance.

Trinity calmed her mind, before releasing the energy in a golden orange like burst of energy, stunning Piccolo and everyone else around them. Kyzer, Zara and Marcous merely grinned as the light faded and Trinity stood tall and proud, her form radiating in golden orange energy, her hair raised up on end like a Super Saiyans but in an orange color. "Is this a new form of Super Saiyan God that we didn't know about?" Beerus asked in surprise to the situation himself. "Nope, it's Super Saiyan Blue don't get us wrong on that, it's just we found ways to use our emotions of battle to transform them into colors of that emotion. What Trinity has become Super Saiyan Gold." Kyzer explained to the God of Destruction.

"Super Saiyan Gold huh? This could prove to be interesting… very well, let's begin." Piccolo muttered, taking his stance, then charged towards Trinity and threw a punch towards her. Trinity kept her composure as she fended the punch off, spinning around and dealt a kick to Piccolo's face. Piccolo guarded the arm and with it the two exchanged a frenzy of punches and kicks towards each other. The force of the attacks sending shockwaves rippling through the arena and out towards the other Universes that remained to watch the finals.

"Those Saiyans, what horrible creatures." Roh scoffed, watching in disgust, as Trinity soon gained the upper hand and tripped Piccolo down, kicking him in the face moments after, and then fired a Ki blast into his chest and hurled him towards the arena's edge. Piccolo snarled as he managed to break his fall and dashed back towards Trinity, but not before putting his fingers to his forehead and began to generate energy from it. "Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo shouted, firing the beam like technique towards Trinity's being. Trinity blinked for a moment, then evaded the attack, but was caught off guard as a result and was grabbed by the Namekian's extending arm.

"What!?" Trinity gasped before being drawn to Piccolo and then hurled back by an energy blast of his own of which met when she was flung into it. "This Piccolo guy is a smart fighter, Trinity's form is stronger, but his abilities sure make up for that." Kyzer thought to himself with a grin on his face, watching Trinity get back to her feet and wipe the blood from her lip. "Not bad Piccolo… I'm not much of a fighter… so that's why I seem so sloppy… but I need to end this and proceed onwards." Trinity explained, cupping her hands together and taking the all too famous stance.

"B-But that's the!" Piccolo exclaimed in shock to the situation. "Could she really…?" Goku thought to himself with intrigue as a golden ball of Ki formed in Trinity's cupped palms. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…." Trinity began to chant as the orb grew bigger in size and mass. "How can she… know the Kamehameha technique?" Piccolo gasped, watching Trinity throw her palms forward and release the Golden blast from her palms. Piccolo composed himself for the moment and leapt over the attack, preparing himself to attack again, but at that point Trinity moved her palms upwards and with it the blast began to travel up towards him.

"A guided Kamehameha!?" Piccolo shouted, grabbing the attack and was forced upwards by the force of it. At this point Trinity's plan had come into motion, with a grin she quickly released the attack and zoomed above Piccolo's being. Piccolo could barely grasp the situation and had no time to react as Trinity came down onto Piccolo's head with her hands clubbed and with it knocked Piccolo straight out of the arena. Piccolo slowly brought himself to a crouching stance and glared at the floor. "The girl isn't very skilled in fighting, but she made up for that with her technique…but how does she know…"

"I learnt it from my fallen Master. Uzekio the Turtle Hermit." Trinity explained, looking down at her fallen foe with a smile on her face. She then extended her hand towards the Namekian of whom took it and shook it once he was on his feet. "So there we have it folks! Trinity of Universe 8 has defeated Piccolo of Universe 7 and helps her Universe on their way to victory! Next we have Gohan of Universe 7 v Marcous of Universe 8!" The announcer called out. "Great work Trinity! That training paid off!" Marcous told her as he walked past her to the arena where Gohan was already waiting.

"Pleasure to meet you Gohan, let's give it our all." Marcous told the male, of whom nodded and then without much said, powered himself up to his full powered form, his flick of hair emerging as his white aura radiated around him. "No Super Saiyan then?" Marcous asked, confused at the situation. "A long time ago, the Elder Kai of our universe unlocked my true potential as a human, so I can use all my power as a Super Saiyan without becoming one." Gohan explained. "I see, perhaps we could do that ourselves one day… but for now it's my turn to showcase my full power." Marcous explained as like Trinity he began to power up his being and with a burst of crimson energy erupted into his new Super Saiyan transformation.

"Another one?" Beerus asked in an annoyed tone, Liquir smirking as Marcous stood proud in his new red like Super Saiyan form. "So you as well then Marcous?" Gohan asked in surprise himself. "Yeah, however my form comes from being a rational fighter, using my head rather than my fists to solve a crisis. My form is Super Saiyan Scarlet." Marcous explained taking his stance. "I see, well let's see how I fair against it." Gohan responded, taking his stance also.

The atmosphere had died down and there was a calm silence upon the arena, when the gong was let off however, both forms vanished from their spots and above the sonic booms of their collisions echoed above. Both warriors were in a heated frenzy of attacks, throwing punch after kick towards each other at rapid pace, neither one scoring any direct blows to each other in the slightest. Soon Marcous grabbed Gohan's fist, Gohan grabbed Marcous's foot, and then both struck each other in the face with their faces. The force sent a shockwave rippling across the arena and at that point both dropped to the floor, standing tall while blood dripped from their forehead down to their chins.

"Not bad Marcous, you live to your word… you've been anticipating my movements in your head the entire time." Gohan explained with a calm smirk on his face. "You as well Gohan, I see you're quite educated as well. This fight could go either way." Marcous responded. "He's right… neither fighter can actually land a decent blow on the other, because they have been able to read each others movements before they even make them. It's quite ironic that they'd pair up together in the fights." Whis explained to Korn of whom nodded. "You've already seen the result haven't you?" Korn asked Whis of whom chuckled.

"Normally I would, but in this case I can't see either of them making a clear victory yet." Whis replied. At that point both warriors had leapt from their spots and continued their frenzy of attacks, making the arena under them crack apart as they did. "So come on Kakarot, can your son win this?" Vegeta asked in an annoyed manner. "Not sure really, both their powers are equal, and their techniques are actually near similar to one another's. I don't actually see a clear winner like Whis said." Goku responded with a calm grin on his face.

"I'm with Goku on this." Kyzer explained, watching the two warriors prepare devastating blows on one another. "I actually wouldn't be that surprised if the match ended in…" Before Kyzer could finish his sentence, the blows were made and both warriors were actually hurled from the ring at that point, both landing at the same exact time outside the arena grounds. "A tie." Kyzer finished, chuckling a little after. The spectators were in silence from the situation, as were most of Universe 7 and 8. "Whoa! I don't believe it! The match has ended in a tie, both warrirors have been rung out! This match ends in a tie!" The announcer roared.

"That was unexpected…" Gohan said with a blink to his features. "Yeah, but I guess in the end we both were unable to best one another. I suppose that means we are too alike in our styles…. A shame that we paired up, but it was a good match. Thank you Gohan." Marcous told the male of whom returned to normal and smiled. "Yeah, you too Marcous." Gohan replied with a smile of his own. "Alright, you're up Zara, give Vegeta something to be worried about." Kyzer told his partner; of whom grinned and nodded.

"Count on it." Zara mused, as she stepped to the ring, seeing Vegeta already there waiting. "So you're Universe 7's Prince of Saiyans huh? Well this will be fun then." Zara mused, preparing herself for transformation much like the others. "I hardly think this will be sport for me… fighting a girl, what rotten luck." Vegeta scoffed as he instantly transformed into Super Saiyan Blue. "So that's what Super Saiyan Blue looks like from another perspective… interesting." Zara thought to herself as she put herself into position and much like Trinity and Marcous, erupted in violet energy and transformed herself.

"Much expected… So what's this one called?" Vegeta asked smugly. "Super Saiyan Lavender." Was all Zara muttered before vanishing from the spot, catching Vegeta off guard. The female soon struck Vegeta hard in the gut, making the prince hunch over in pain. The female smirked as she then spun around and kicked Vegeta in the face. Vegeta was unable to react to the kick and flew back, glaring back at the female, before powering up his aura and dashed for the female, throwing a frenzy of punches towards her.

Zara kept her composure as she evaded each attack effortlessly, caught Vegeta's fists and then slammed her foot into his gut once more, making him slide across the arena. "That Zara chick is really strong, maybe even stronger than Vegeta. That's unreal." Goku said with surprise on his face. "Zara's actually one of the strongest in our team. In fact on scale she's probably just a fraction weaker than me." Kyzer explained with a calm grin on his face. "Vegeta will have to buck his ideas up if he wants to win." Kyzer told Goku.

"Yeah no kidding! But Vegeta will! He always does." Goku exclaimed. Vegeta snarled as he recovered from the previous excursion, wiping the blood from his chin and powered up his aura further. "This is it? I was expecting more." Zara muttered suddenly behind the enraged Vegeta, and kicked him in the back, making him fly forward. Zara then appeared in front of Vegeta and slid under his frame, kicking him into the sky. She then vanished above him and charged an energy attack that when fired, sent Vegeta hurdling back to the arena floor where he hit hard, the explosion of the attack following after.

"How are these kids actually holding their own against my best warriors! Much less overpowering them!?" Beerus shouted in anger to the situation. Zara landed in front of the smoke cloud that surrounded the area of which Vegeta hit from, waiting for the smoke to settle. "Something doesn't feel right… it looked like he had taken the hit, but at the last minute… it almost looked like…" Zara thought to herself, as a golden light emitted from above her, she glared up at it and saw Vegeta in the sky preparing an attack. "W-What!?" Zara shouted in shock, as Vegeta soon released the attack.

"FINAL, FLASH!" He roared.

The attack came spearing down towards the surprised Zara of whom leapt above it, glaring at it as it hit the ground and erupted in a fireball. "Got you now!" Vegeta roared, flashing himself right into Zara's face and with her guard dropped, managed to punch her hard in the face and plummeted her towards the outside floor. Zara quickly recovered inches from the floor, but wasn't expecting Vegeta to follow in after her and struck her into the ground. "Vegeta are you mad!?" Goku shouted in shock, watching the smoke cloud fill the arena.

"He just risked himself being rung out by doing that! He better have done well for that, or he'll be getting destroyed for letting our universe down…" Beerus snarled through gritted teeth. The smoke started to fade and soon it was clear that Zara had been rung out, and even more so that Vegeta had used her as a floor mat, standing on her being to keep himself from being out of the arena.

"Well you don't see that everyday…" Goku said with a chuckle afterwards. "Zara has been rung out! Vegeta takes the match and wins one for Universe 7! That leaves us in deadlock heading into the finals! One win apiece and one tie as well! Now we'll get the ring fixed up and soon we will have Goku and Kyzer duke it out for the final glory!" The announcer called. "Mind getting off me now?" Zara scowled, throwing the Saiyan Prince off her frame and reverted to normal. "You got lucky on that one… I will beat your ass next time." She told the Prince of whom grinned arrogantly and walked off, frowning as he did.

"The female had me bested the entire time… I did get lucky, but next time I will beat her fair and square… mark my pride." Vegeta thought to himself.

 **Chapter 3: The long awaited match, Goku vs Kyzer. Super Saiyan Sapphire awakens!**

The ring was eventually fixed up and soon the final match was about to begin. Goku and Kyzer were both on the tournament arena waiting for proceedings to take place. "So now we have it! The final candidates that will fight it out to win the use of the Super Dragonballs, and as well as that, gain the bragging rights of being the most powerful Universe about! We have Goku from Universe 7 against Kyzer of Universe 8! What can these two powerhouses achieve today!? Let's find out! Let the match begin!" The announcer called out, the gong soon going off.

"I've been waiting for this moment." Goku said with a calm grin on his face, powering up his normal aura. "Yeah, me too… ever since I heard of your existence, I knew I wanted to fight you." Kyzer responded, powering up his as well. "Looks like they're going to gauge each other before they actually get serious." Marcous said to the group, the others nodding in response. Soon both warriors vanished from their spots and began a series of attacks too fast for anyone to see, after a series of sonic booms crashed across the sky, the two warriors landed back on the arena floor, but both were sporting changes.

Both warriors were now standing there with a few grazes on their faces, but more importantly both were transformed into Super Saiyan 3's. "Wait… how did they?" Vegeta asked in confusion to the situation. "During their skirmish, they were transforming into their respective Super Saiyan forms, trying to see if they could catch each other off, but to no effect." Whis explained, both warriors powering down to normal. "Well that failed didn't it?" Kyzer asked with a grin on his face. "No kidding, we both made a move that thought would have caught the other off guard, but we were too in sync to do so." Goku explained, as he took his stance and then began to power up again.

This time with a burst of blue energy, his form transformed instantly into Super Saiyan Blue. "Now we get serious." Kyzer replied, as he took did the same, transforming himself into Super Saiyan Blue. "A clash of Super Saiyan Blue's…. not even Kakarot and I have done this yet… this will be a good observation…" Vegeta thought to himself, feeling the intensity from both warriors. "Your move Kyzer." Goku explained, taking his stance. "How generous." Kyzer responded as he launched himself from the ground and charged towards Goku, both clashing from the assault and began to throw another frenzy of attacks towards each other.

The force of this, made the ground begin to crack apart around them as neither fighter was scoring direct blows. That soon changed when Goku began to gain the upper hand and began to force Kyzer into the defensive. Kyzer then lost his footing, making Goku able to strike the other in the face and force the other sliding back. Kyzer quickly launched himself back at Goku and threw a set of punches towards the Saiyan, but Goku was able to evade each one effortlessly, making Kyzer snarl and launch his leg around in a roundhouse manner.

Goku evaded this also and struck Kyzer in the gut as a result. Kyzer was unharmed by the attack, but the frustration was setting in. Kyzer jumped back a bit and fired a blast towards Goku of whom deflected it, then quickly drew his fist backwards, scoring a blow to Kyzer's face of whom vanished to get behind Goku with Instant Transmission. "So you too then? You know Instant Transmission as well?" Goku asked with a grin on his face. Kyzer grinned and nodded to his rival, before vanishing again to move around Goku then charged again.

"It's not bad… but." Goku then frowned as he vanished from his spot and karate chopped Kyzer in the back of his neck, Kyzer stumbling forward from the attack and turned back to face Goku. "You should just give up now… you can't win this fight." Goku told him sternly. "W-What?" Kyzer asked in surprise to the statement. "Goku has this fight won…" Beerus mused, grinning wickedly. "What do you mean?" Kyzer asked, playing dumb to the situation. "You have no skill in this form whatsoever Kyzer… you don't know how to use it to it's full potential. If anything… I feel as though you simply achieved this form and then came to the tournament expecting it to be enough to win." Goku told him.

"Super Saiyan Blue consumes a lot of stamina and it shouldn't be used as recklessly as you are now. You're just burning away your energy and your defeat is becoming more and more certain. So just give up, spare yourself the humiliation if need be." Goku told him. Kyzer looked at the ground, again playing dumb to it all, but then grinned. "You're right Goku…" Kyzer told him, earning a raised eyebrow from Goku. "I haven't done that much training in Super Saiyan Blue… in fact truth of the matter is that I haven't trained it at all… but…" Kyzer began to say, as he looked up at Goku with a serious look on his face.

"When I managed to Transcend the transformation of Super Saiyan Blue… I saw no need to train it." He announced. Goku's eyes lit up, Vegeta's lit up also, but Beerus could only laugh to the situation. "What does he mean Transcend!? There's no form above Super Saiyan Blue!" Beerus shouted in hysterics. "Yeah I mean come on Kyzer, don't kid around to deny that you can win this. Vegeta and I created the Super Saiyan Blue legend, if there was a way to Transcend it, we would have done it by now." Goku explained, showing a bit of arrogance to the situation. Kyzer grinned a bit and then hunched into position and began to power up his being, this caught Goku off guard and even had Vegeta on edge.

Kyzer's hair began to shift in place, becoming more like Super Saiyan 2 in nature, but it also began to darken in some area's as well, his eyes became darker in color also, and within moments Kyzer erupted his being in a brilliant ball of blue energy. Goku shielded himself from the light as well as Vegeta and the rest. When the light faded, Kyzer stood there in normal posture, his Super Saiyan aura being much darker in blue than previous, as well as his hair, in fact his hair was almost see-through, his eyes darker in blue also. "N-No way…he actually did it… he actually Transcended Super Saiyan Blue…" Goku said in awe to the situation.

"But how!? How did he do that!?" Beerus roared to Liquir of whom chuckled. "He's not the only one…" Liquir told him, Beerus looking in shock as he looked at the other three warriors. "Them too!?" he asked. "Correct, all four of my warriors have Transcended Super Saiyan Blue, hence why they have different colors… Marcous as he said, is a rational fighter, likes to use his head rather than go in fists first. For that his form of what he called Super Saiyan Scarlet, is actually known as Super Saiyan Ruby. Trinity doesn't like to fight, she prefers to solve violence with words rather than violence itself, for that her form radiates to what she called Super Saiyan Gold as actually Super Saiyan Topaz. Zara prefers to solve her issues with her fists and blazes in head on. For that she Trascended from what she called Super Saiyan Lavender as Super Saiyan Amethyst." Liquir explained.

"But I couldn't find my emotion of battle. I wasn't able to do anything that could make me Transcend… saving the innocent just wasn't enough. So I had to dig deeper and from it I managed to find it, and Transcend to the most powerful of the Transcended Super Saiyan Blue forms… Super Saiyan Sapphire." Kyzer explained. "Super…. Saiyan… Sapphire?" Vegeta asked in shock to the situation. "Surpassed again… but this time to a mere child!" Vegeta thought to himself angrily, as Goku could only grin. "I'm impressed Kyzer! That is something I never dreamed possible! This explains everything!" Goku told him.

"Yeah… now prepare yourself Goku…" Kyzer muttered, as he soon vanished from his spot, appearing behind Goku, then vanished to the side of Goku as the other tried to spin and see his rival. Kyzer then began to spin circles around Goku, before appearing behind Goku once more and kicked him in the back, sending the Saiyan flying forward. Goku quickly flipped himself around, spinning to have Kyzer strike him in the face and then was dealt a frenzy of attacks. Goku slid back and grinned, watching Kyzer take stance again.

"Maybe you should give up now." Kyzer mused lightly. "Oh I'm not completely backed against the wall just yet!" Goku exclaimed as he hunched into position. "I still have my trump card!" he exclaimed again. "Trump…card?" Kyzer asked, watching red energy began to flare around the blue aura of Goku's blue form. "Kaioken!" Goku shouted, before the aura of red exploded around his Super Saiyan Blue aura. "Kaioken?" Kyzer asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's a technique that can enhance my speed and power by double if need be… but this time I intend to turn the wick up!" Goku roared, as he flared himself up, his being flaring up in red, as the Kaioken aura began to shrink the Super Saiyan Blue one.

"Kaioken…..times…. fifty!" Goku roared, throwing his head back and being overwhelmed by the energy, sending shockwaves crashing past Kyzer of whom remained composed regardless. Goku soon launched himself from the ground and charged towards Kyzer, of whom then fended off Goku's very quick attack. The two then began to exchange a frenzy of attacks towards each other, shattering the ground around them and creating a c rater under their feet. "Unbelievable! What power!" Zen-Oh cried out, his copy repeating him word for word. "It is rather incredible to see Goku having someone of equal scale to him, even in his Kaioken form." The Grand Priest replied with a smile on his face.

"Gohan you can sense their forces right? Who is stronger?" Piccolo asked. "It's… unreal… they're equal… they are equal in power." Gohan exclaimed. "Equal!?" Vegeta and Piccolo exclaimed in shock. "I figured Kyzer had the edge with Super Saiyan Sapphire, but it seems this Kaioken move of Goku's tipped the favour back to a stalemate." Liquir mused. "It is very entertaining though." Korn responded, looking to Whis of whom nodded with a smile. The two warriors kept at their frenzy of attacks for some time, Kyzer then throwing a kick towards Goku of which leapt up from it to gain distance.

Goku quickly flew back and released more of his Kaioken aura while preparing a certain move. "Is that how it's going to play out then?" Kyzer mused as he flared up his Super Saiyan Sapphire aura and made the same pose. "A battle of Kamehameha's… this could get messy…" Whis muttered looking to the other Angels of whom nodded in response to Whis's action call. "Ka….Me…..HA…..ME…." Both chanted out as their energy sphere's formed within their cupped palms, both attacks being equal in size, mass and power. "HA!" Both roared, as they threw their palms forward and released the huge mass of energy towards each other.

The energy blasts soon collided in the center and with it the beam struggle began. Both warriors were in strain to holding their attacks back, Kyzer's feet ripping through the ground under him, as he kept firm. "This is the end Kyzer! I'm sorry it comes down to this!" Goku shouted, earning Kyzer's confusion. "I've been holding back more of my strength… so here goes! Kai…..o….ken…" Goku began to chant out, his hair going from blue to black with red streaks throughout it, his kaioken aura soon consuming his blue one. "Times ONE HUNDRED!" Goku roared, firing a huge mass of energy from his palms towards his own attack, making it slowly push Kyzer's back down to him.

"This is it, GET HIM GOKU FINISH IT!" Beerus roared, cheering for his man. Kyzer gritted his teeth some as he watched the attack draw closer and closer towards him. "Good, this is how I wanted it… you at your best Goku! Which means I can go all out myself!" Kyzer roared, earning Goku to be shocked by the words. "NOW TASTE MY FULL MIGHT!" Kyzer roared, his Sapphire aura growing in intensity and with it his own blast expanded in size, pushing Goku's back to the point where they were when the attacks were first fired.

"Even at Kaioken times one hundred…. Goku and Kyzer's powers are still equal… this is insane!" Gohan shouted, Beerus, Whis, Vegeta and Piccolo all shocked by this. "It looks like a stalemate! But who is going to win this confrontation!" The announcer shouted, the shockwaves proving to be too much for him to stay standing straight. "I WILL….. I WILL WIN!" Goku and Kyzer roared in unison as their attacks soon reached critcal mass and erupted at the same time, creating a massive explosion of which forced both warriors and the entire stadium to shield themselves. The 12 angels soon raised their sceptres and created a barrier around the arena itself, but were stunned to watch it shatter as the energy became too much for it to handle.

The dust that surrounded the area seemed to last for a lifetime. The Gods of Destruction all watching with shock on their faces. Liquir included. The Two Zeno's were jumping for joy at the spectacle of the amazing fight. It was a waiting game to see who had come out on top from the attack. But soon the dust began to lift, Korn and Whis both teamed up to dispel it faster, and soon it was clear as day what had transpired. Kyzer lay on the edge of the arena, bruised and battered from the attack. Beerus began to grin big from this. "Kyzer is out of the Arena grounds! If Goku is still standing on the arena or around it! Universe 7 will be declared the winner!" The announcer called out, as he looked around.

"TAKE THAT LIQUIR! MY MAN IS THE BEST!" Beerus roared in hysterics, hovering with his legs crossed and his arms folded. "I win!" He mused, soon to be annoyed by the fact that Liquir was still grinning and unphased by the mocking. "What are you so happy about!?" Beerus roared, looking to the direction that Liquir was facing, his eyes bugging out of his face. "WHAT!?" He screamed, seeing Goku outside the arena also on the ground. "Oh wow! Goku is out of the arena as well! Now we'll have to go to the monitor to find who ringed out firs-…. Oh! Well the monitor is busted beyond repair it appears!" The announcer called, everyone in shock from this.

"I guess this match ends in a tie! Which means both Universe 7 and 8 are joint champions!" The announcer announced. "WE CAN'T LEAVE THIS MATCH AS A TIE!" Beerus roared angrily from the situation. Kyzer and Goku slowly brought themselves back to their feet, dusting themselves off and reverting back to normal. "I have to say Kyzer, that Super Saiyan Sapphire form of yours is really something else! You have got to teach me how to do it!" Goku exclaimed, walking over towards the other and patting him on the back.

"Yeah, I can do… but only if you teach me how to use that Kaioken technique as well." Kyzer responded. "Oh yeah! No problem there!" Goku responded. At this point both Gods of Destruction and Angels of Universe 7 and 8 approached Zeno about the conclusion of the final match. "We can't end this on a tie, you only get one wish on the Super Dragonballs. We have to decide this now." Liquir explained to Zeno, of which with his copy sat there in a pondering position. "Rematch?" Zeno asked, the copy repeating the question. "Unlikely, Goku and Kyzer are in no shape to be able to fight again… not to mention their overwhelming strength is enough to destroy this planet and everyone on it." Whis explained.

"Might I suggest something then?" The Grand Priest asked, walking towards them. "How bout a battle of fusions?" He asked. "Fusions…?" Beerus asked. "Yes, I am under the impression that Goku and Vegeta have done it before, using the earrings of the Kai's… correct?" The Grand Priest asked Whis. "Yes, I remember them saying they did it to fight the fusion of Zamasu and Goku Black." Whis replied. "I shall go talk to Goku and Vegeta and see what they think." Whis added, hovering down to meet with them.

"Fusion!? Hell no!" Vegeta shouted, folding his arms in a huff. "Come on Vegeta, it's the only way we can decided this tournament. Besides… if the Grand Priest suggested it… I don't think it'd be wise to go against it…" Goku muttered, making Vegeta's eyes widen and made him gulp. "A-Alright fine! Hand me the damn thing!" Vegeta shouted in hesitation, taking the earring from Goku.

Goku then turned his attention to Kyzer. "Kyzer! The Grand Priest has decided that we fight using fusions!" Goku called out.

 **Chapter 4: Battle of Fusions, Tournament concludes.**

"Fusions?" Kyzer asked, raising his eyebrow somewhat. "Yeah, in our universe if you put these earrings on, one on the left and the other on the right, both people fuse into one warrior of incredible power!" Goku explained. "So… if we had those earrings, and say I wore one on my left ear, and Marcous wore one on his right, we'd fuse together?" Kyzer asked. "Exactly! Hey Supreme Kai of Universe 8! Give Kyzer and Marcous your earrings!" Goku exclaimed.

"My name is Iru! But yeah I guess so." Iru sighed, as he removed his earrings and handed them to Kyzer and Marcous. "Do you think this'll work?" Kyzer asked, placing his on his left ear. In the process of this, Goku and Vegeta had already put their earring on and had fused into the might Vegito. "Alright!" Vegito exclaimed, as he folded his arms, and grinned towards Kyzer and Marcous.

"I guess it does…" Marcous replied, sitting his earring on his right ear. "Okay so now wh-!" Before Kyzer could finish his sentence, both he and Marcous slammed into each other and were consumed by a ball of light. When the light faded, a new warrior stood before them, having a cross of Kyzers' hair with Marcous' fringeline, a black Gi with red undershirt, red belt, wristbands and boots to follow. "Whoa! It worked!" The fused warrior exclaimed, looking over himself before looking towards Vegito.

"I am the fusion of Vegeta and Kakarot. You can call me Vegito… and what shall I address you as?" Vegito asked, stepping to the repaired arena. "I don't know yet… hold on let me think…" the fused warrior replied, hovering onto the arena and taking a thinking pose as he landed. "I am the fusion of Marcous and Kyzer… so I guess you can call me…. Markyz… yeah that'll do… I will be known as Markyz." Markyz explained. "So that's fusion… that's incredble…" Trinity said in surprise. "He's quite a cutie…" Zara mused somewhat, chuckling afterwards.

"This is going to be interesting indeed…" Gohan thought to himself, as Vegito clenched his fists. "I introduced myself as Vegito, but now… I am… VEGITO BLUE!" Vegito roared as he threw his head back and exploded into his Super Saiyan Blue transformation, this making Markyz raise his brow in surprise. "That's quite a power jump my friend." Markyz mused, Vegito smirking. "Well come on then, show me your Super Saiyan Sapphire form." Vegitp told him, making Markyz smirk. "See, the thing is… I don't need Super Saiyan Sapphire." Markyz explained, making Vegito scoff. "What? That arrogant about winning?" Vegito asked.

"Oh no, no, no. This isn't arrogance my fused pal… see I don't need Super Saiyan Sapphire, because I have something else." Markyz told him, as he got into position and began to power up. His muscles increased a tad and his hair rose into it's Super Saiyan position, but instead of turning gold or blue, it changes to a very dark purple, his eyes becoming a lighter purple shade, with a small burst of energy the male's purple aura escaped around his being and the transformation was complete.

"So wait a second here… am I missing something here? Isn't this just your friends Super Saiyan Amethyst form?" Vegito asked in a confused manner. "Not by a long shot Vegito… I have combined Marcous's Super Saiyan Ruby, with Kyzer's Super Saiyan Sapphire to create Super Saiyan Onyx." Markyz explained. "I guess if I were to go by your lingo, I'd be betterly known as Onyx Markyz." Markyz explained further.

"They… fused their transformations into one…?" Beerus asked in shock to all of this. "An interesting development I must say… I didn't even expect this when I passed the info onto Korn." Whis replied. "Wait a second…. Now it all makes sense…. You've been sharing secrets of Super Saiyan Blue to Universe 8! You gave them the understanding of the Trascended Super Saiyan Blue forms! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT TO THEM AND NOT TO GOKU OR VEGETA!?" Beerus roared.

"Because I wasn't sure if these theories would actually work, so when I heard from Korn that Kyzer had become a Super Saiyan God, I wanted a test subject to prove my theory right… yes it means we may lose this tournament. But at least it'll give Goku and Vegeta enough motivation to improve themselves." Whis replied. "This is all true in all Whis, but it's amazing to think a warrior that didn't even know what fusion was, was able to fuse their respective parties transformations together into one…" Korn added.

"It's Marcous, he's always been an analyst in battle, always looking for that edge… it's combined with Kyzer's natural fighting ability, their fusion is a combination of battle smarts and cutting edge fighting skills." Zara explained. "Well I must say, this revelation is quite stirling there Markyz… I might need to turn the wick up just to be able to stand a chance." Vegito mused, suddenly his hair transforming to black with red streaks around it, his aura going from blue to red.

"Kaioken times one hundred is it?" Markyz asked, the gong going off behind them to start the match. "It's necessary believe me." Vegito mused, as he vanished from his spot, appearing beside Markyz and went to throw a fast punch to him. Markyz's eyes moved to see Vegito and quickly ducked under it, he then returned the attack by throwing his leg around to roundhouse kick Vegito. Vegito grunted a bit as he arched his back to make the kick fly overtop his face and then went to strike Markyz again. Markyz quickly fended off the attack and soon the two were engaged in another frenzy of attacks.

"I really hate to admit this, but Vegito is clearly outmatched." Piccolo grunted, gritting his teeth some. "No kidding, that Super Saiyan Onyx form has really jumped Markyz's power to a level that might even make him strong enough to take Beerus down." Gohan explained. "Yeah… don't be giving them ideas…." Beerus scoffed, folding his arms in a huff. The frenzy ended with a joint punch, making them both jump back. Vegito looked to be baring some battle scars while Markyz had a simple cut on his left cheek.

"Even at Kaioken times one hundred… the boy is still getting the best of me… I could easilly jump to two hundred if need be… but I haven't had enough practice and the odds of my survival are slim to none also… the only chance I could have of winning is the fusion time limit… I can only imagine that with the amount of power circulating through Markyz's body, the fusion will last a lot less than mine… but then again Kaioken might be going against me also… Wow… I never thought I'd say this… but I'm actually in a position where I can't win… to top it off… his stance is impenetrable… reminds me of Hit a lot… I guess that's that then." Vegito thought to himself, as he returned to normal and took a normal posture.

"I give up." Vegito announced.

The arena went dead, Markyz was stunned, Gohan and Piccolo were stunned, Beerus's eyes were bugged out of his face, and Liquir just smirked. "You give up… but why…?" Markyz asked, returning to normal himself. "I can't win, your new Super Saiyan form is flawless and I can't see myself gaining the advantage any which way… so you win… congratulations." Vegito explained. "I… don't know what to say Vegito…" Markyz muttered before his body began to glow in a white energy and at that moment they seperated into their respective parties. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? I HAD TO WAIT ONE MORE MINUTE AND I WOULD HAVE WON!? OH MAN THAT'S A KICK IN THE TEETH!" Vegito screamed in frustration, slamming his foot into the ground.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, STUPID!" Vegito scowled, before his form soon dissolved to Goku and Vegeta. "Well that was embarrassing…" Vegeta grumbled before walking off. "No kidding, hey guys! Congratulations!" Goku exclaimed before walking to their respective waiting area. "Well I didn't see that one coming… but anyway! Markyz has been declared the winner of the match! Therefore Universe 8 are the crowned champions of the second tournament of power! Let's hear it for Universe 8 everyone!" The announcer cheered, as the stadium began to roar in celebrations.

"I don't feel like we won though…" Kyzer grumbled, soon being hugged by Zara. "Well done you bone head!" She exclaimed, kissing his cheek, making the other blush. He then looked over to Goku, then to the right, seeing the Super Dragonballs appear just off the planets border. "Yikes! Those things are huge!" Kyzer gasped. "Yeah no kidding, make the wish count." Goku said with a grin. "Yeah about that, mind if your universe comes with us?" Kyzer asked, Goku blinked but then nodded.

After the celebrations and belt was awarded, Kyzer and his team as well as Universe 7 were aboard a combined cube made by both Whis and Korn. "I don't see why we are here…" Beerus scoffed, still sour about the defeat. "If you be patient and wait, you'll find out." Liquir replied. "nalrete nogard, yb ruoy eman I llac uoy htrof! Pretty peas!" Whis announced in the language of the gods, making the transition of the Dragonballs occur and soon after all the special effects Super Shenron was called forth. "Uoy ohw sah demmomus em morf ym rebmuls. I lliw tnarg uoy eno hsiw." Shenron spoke out in the god language. "So what is your wish then?" Whis asked, as Kyzer walked over to Whis and whispered the wish into his ear.

"Ooooh! Sounds delicious!" Whis exclaimed, as he looked up to Shenron. "lanrete nogard. Ew hsiw rof a teuqnab tif ot deef htob eservinu 8 dna 7 llit yeht tonnac tae rehtona etib." Whis commanded. "Ti llahs eb enod." Shenron responded as his eyes light up and from it a massive platform appeared next to the cube, of which then became enshrouded by the same energy and then from it plates upon plates of food appeared on the platform, enough to last a lifetime if you were an average human. "Ruoy hsiw sah neeb detnarg. Lleweraf." Shenron announced before his form radiated into golden energy and with it dispursed as well as the planet sized Dragonballs.

"WOW! Look at that spread!" Goku exclaimed, drooling at the mouth before addressing Kyzer. "You wished for this? What about your people on Earth?" Goku asked. "Korn is going to be finding us a new guardian that can make Dragonballs later down the road. This is just a way of saying thanks for the great fight." Kyzer replied with a grin on his face. "No kidding! Well let's dig in everyone!" Goku exclaimed, slapping his palms together. "ITADAKIMASU!" They all called out before pigging out. It was a peaceful and hostile moment up until Goku, Vegeta and Kyzer began to scarf their food in an eating contest.

By the end of it, all three of them had chunked up massively and were lying on the platform holding their bellies. Time passed from there and it was time for them to part ways. "I really enjoyed the fight today Kyzer, maybe one day we can meet up again and go another round, this time with us both at the same level of Super Saiyan Sapphire." Goku exclaimed, shaking the others hand. "Yeah, and Kaioken too." Kyzer responded. "Perhaps one day we'll pay a visit to Universe 8's earth, I'd like to see what kind of delictable food it has." Whis told them, Beerus nodding.

"I'm sure it's no different to Universe 7's food. But sure, I won't destroy you if that's the case." Liquir mused lightly, as he turned to Korn. "So, shall we head to Namek then?" Liquir asked. "Oh that's right, we need to find the Earth a new guardian don't we?" Korn responded, as he gathered his universe together. "Till we meet again guys!" Goku exclaimed, watching his new friends vanish off towards Universe 8 and Namek. "So I take it then you're going to continue your training?" Beerus asked Goku.

"Yeah no doubt, those kids are really strong. The strongest I have ever faced… I want to be at my best when we meet again in the future." Goku responded with a confident grin on his face.

Meanwhile in the far depths of Universe 8, much deeper than where Liquir and Korn reside, on a small dark planet information about the tournament was being fed to a monitor in a small communications room. "It appears that Universe 8 has been victorious in the Tournament of Power my lord." One of the men said alongside a male sitting on a throne within the centre of the communications room. "I can see that… how amusing really… to think that they actually found candidates capable of beating even the mighty Goku…" The male in question replied, grinning lightly.

"I'm disappointed that they didn't invite me to the tournament to take part… I would have easily wiped out the competition…" He added. "It's like you said once before my lord… the God of Destruction fears your existence… all of them do… even the Grand Priest finds you too intimidating to confront." A female form explained from behind the throne. "This is true… my power is… overwhelming …" The male responded chuckling afterwards. "So what do you intend to do… brother?" The being on the left of the male asked.

"Well, Lasiraiga…" the male explained, getting up from his throne and walked over to the monitor of which a picture of Kyzer in Super Saiyan Sapphire was stationed. "I think I will head to this planet called Earth… and establish a dominance on it… and destroy these so called strongest warriors in the universe… we could use a new military headquarters… and the Earth looks to be the right size for it…" The male explained. "Understood… so who will we send then?" Lasiraiga asked. "I will go personally… as will you and Demon Cell…" the male explained. "Even Chimaira?" One of the others asked. "Especially Chimaira… he'll do what I tell him to do, and he will remain at calm." The male told them.

"This is going to be good… the great Demon King Lazarus… ruler of the 8th Universe!" Lasiraiga mused, as the form now known as Lazarus turned and smirked. "Has a nice ring to it…" Lazarus mused. "Now. Let's head to Earth." He added.

 **End of Arc 3**


End file.
